Lordess Chronicles
by 4ever Knight
Summary: Sequel to Stari Chrnicles: Only a month after the Sith Rebellion and now Jedi Knight Linora Lordess is now framed for something she didn't do! Now she must prove her innocence with the help of a group of Pirates that are now blamed for helping her.
1. The gathering

Lordess Chronicles

# 1

The gathering

" " = Talking

' ' = Thinking

(" ") = Talking in different language

(' ') Thinking in different language

One month after the end of the Sith Rebellion

There he was. Sarli smiled as the medical droid waved the scanner over her inflated stomach, the picture of her baby appearing on a small screen to her left. She was happy that her husband, Horuck Falco, was sitting next to her, holding and petting her hand while he watched the droid show them their son.

Sarli still couldn't believe that she and Horuck were married, and now were expecting a son. It all seemed like a dream to her, a dream which she does not want to wake up from. Then, not only did Sarli feel X'lor kick, she also saw him kick as well in the picture. Horuck looked at Sarli, a smile on his face.

"Did you just see that, Sarli?" Horuck said. Sarli nodded, and then whispered, "Horuck, I felt him kick. Unlike you, I'm actually carrying the baby in me." Horuck chuckled, and then looked back at X'lor, absolutely happy at the sight of his son, and thinking of how good of a father he would be.

There he was. Hor Vance was a man that eats more nerf steaks than what is humanly possible. Then again, he was a Garlokan. Garlokans are always fat due to the life style they lead, but they are also identifiable with their yellow skin and the one horn on the top of their head. He just entered a room with four of his six guards, and in that room was lean, fit man in his mid-thirties with two eight of his guards. While two of Hors men stayed on the outside of the hallway, about six guards keeping an eye on them.

The man was Unid tser, a leader to one of the biggest crime syndicates on Valsimir, and Hor was meeting with him to make a peace treaty between Unid's crime syndicate and the crimson blades, a group of pirates that is led by a battle-scarred gungan named Groex Gal.

Fiona Solusar brought her head away from the scope of her Sniper, quickly checking around her to see if anyone has spotted her. It looks like she is still undetected. She pulled her comlink out, and then turned it on. "Garen, How are things on your end?" Fiona received a affirmative growl from her wookie companion, but then sighed when he continued.

"Listen, I know that it's very uncomfortable, but you're our weapons expert, and that was the only way in, so just deal with it." Fiona changed the frequency before Garen could growl another complaint, and then said, "Cyan Dysar, F4-T6, this is Fiona. How are the presents coming along?"

After a grunt, she heard, "Putting the last one on. Their ships won't cause any trouble if things go bad. Also, make sure that Korvas Hunt has our ship ready. I want to get out of here fast. This situation gives me the creeps."

Fiona sighed. She hated talking with Korvas. When she changed it to Korvas's frequency, she heard a lot of swearing in Twi'lek. "Things aren't going well in paradise, I presume?" After another clang, she heard, E chu ta! The blood angel is having one small engine problem, and even though it's small right now, if I take off in the next ten minutes without giving the proper repairs, it will only get worse, so try to keep things down while I fix it. Okay, honey?"

Fiona then turned the comlink off. She hated that Korvas would hit on her, even though he knew it full well that she wasn't interested in him. She just pushed her hatred aside, and then looked back through her scope at the negotiations between Hor and Unid, which was in the eighteen story building that was across from hers. The building was the tallest one there, but they weren't at the top, and was, luckily, on the same level that Fiona's roof was on.

After thirty minutes of Fiona lying down on her stomach, looking through the scope to just see the boring negotiations go on and on. Hor must have said something offensive because Unid looks seriously pissed off.

Fiona quickly felt adrenaline rushing through her veins as she readied her trigger finger to fire. She kept her sights on one of Unid's bodyguards. The bodyguard was a male Rodian with an old E-11 blaster rifle, and looked very twitchy. She aimed the scope at his chest level, a much easier object to hit than the head.

Unid shot up from his chair, only making the Rodian even more twitchy. Unid leaped behind his guards while pointing at Hor as the guards pulled their weapons out and started to point it at Hor. Fiona pressed the trigger, smiling when the laser bolt went through the window and hit the Rodian right at the heart.

Fiona went to the next target, a buff man with two heavy pistols, and then fired her rifle again, getting the man in the head. Where the hell was Garen? Then, as if on cue, Garen fell from the vent behind Hor and his men, roaring loudly. Standing up, Garen caught one guard that was shot in the torso, and then, using the body as a shield, charged at Unid and his men, firing his bowcaster with his free hand. Fiona watched as two more men fell to Ganer's blaster fire, and then the remaining guards fell to the wookies fury as it dropped the body, and then, using his claws, unleashed unmatched fury against the remaining guards. Hor and his three remaining guards ran to where Garen was as the blaster fire outside in the hallway stopped. That was when Fiona heard the explosions.

Looking over to her right, she smiled when she saw the hanger bay holding Unid's fighter. Speaking of Unid, one of Hor's men had him in handcuffs while holding his right arm tightly. Garen picked up one of the dead bodies, and used it as cover while aiming his bowcaster at the door.

Fiona made the necessary changes for a more accurate shot when she started to aim towards the door, her heart sunk when she heard a few fighters soaring through the air, and by the sounds of it they're getting closer. Looking towards the sound of the fighters, Fiona swore under her breath seeing two fighters coming towards her as her comlink bleeped to life with Cyan Dysar speaking. "Bad news, Fiona. Two of the bombs didn't go off, probably a malfunctioning in the wiring. Sorry about that. Me and F4-T6 are already on the blood angel with Korvas, all we need now is to come and pick you, Garen, and Hor up."

"Don't forget Unid. Garen has him in captivity, so get ready for an extra dinner guest." Fiona stood up, and then she pressed a button the side of the rifle, causing the barrel to come back into the body along with the scope. Putting it on her back, she pulled out a small Falter bomb and then her DF-67 blaster pistol. Fiona took five steps back, and then ran towards the edge. Upon reaching the edge, she jumped off, and only to land on one of the fighter's just moments later. When it started to circle around the building, she guessed that the pilot didn't realize his new passenger. Planting the Falter bomb on the wing of the fighter, Fiona jumped towards the building.

When she crashed through the window, entering the room where Garsen is, the bomb detonated, taking out the fighter's wing and sending it spiraling off into another building. Fiona reached for her belt, and then pulled out two thermal detonators. As she jumped away from the door leading into the hallway, she threw the live thermal detonators towards the doors. When the door opened, the grenades landed right at the guard's feet. The Thermal detonators went off, killing the guards. When Fiona landed on the table, she immediately stood up, and then dusted herself off.

"Never a dull moment, is there?" Fiona said as she looked over at Hor. "Y-You're the famous bounty hunter that Groex Gal sent?" Fiona nodded. "W-Whats with the bandages over your head?" Hor continued. Fiona grinned under her bandages, and then replied, "Oh, nothing. Now come on, our ship should be here…" The fighter rose up into view the laser cannons aimed right at Fiona. "Soon."

Before the fighter could fire, it was enveloped in flames when green blaster bolts hit it. Then a dark green ship came into view, and in the cockpit was the Twi'lek pilot Korvas and the Kel Dor mechanic that made the bombs Cyan Dysar. The ship turned around, and the boarding ramp opened up.

Before Hor could get on the boarding ramp, Fiona stepped in front of him. "Now, Hor, I may be working for Groex, but I was only told to rescue you, not your body guards. If you want them to come aboard," Fiona held her hand out with a glint in her eyes. "It will cost a hundred credits to bring each one aboard."

Hor quickly gave her three hundred credits, saying, "Fine, I don't care, just get me out of here." As he boarded the ramp, Fiona yelled after him, "What! One little gun fight got you shaking in your boots? Come on, I was in tougher fights with womp rats than this!" The three guards took Unid into the ship, and was then followed by Fiona and Garsen.

As the blood angel soared up into the sky, Fiona followed the three guards and Unid into the storage room, and then threw him in a corner where they watched him. She just walked away from the scene, not very interested in the scene.

("Excellent job, Fiona. I must admit, I did not expect the negotiation to go that badly.") Groex said as he looked at Fiona with a smile on his scarred face. He was only a hologram that was on Fiona's desk, hiding in his base which is who knows where.

"I must admit, our plan didn't go as smoothly as I thought, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle." Fiona said as she leaned back in her golden chair that had red leather on the back, where she sat, and the arm rests. Her desk was also yellow, and she had three bookcases, one on each wall filled with datapads that she uses to store all her adventures. She is almost halfway done with them. "Besides, we only have five more debts to pay you off until we are finally free from the debt that we owe you."

Groex sighed, and then rubbed in between his eyes. ("I know, Fiona. I don't wanna think about that, I just want to think about what else you could do for me.") Groex snapped his fingers, and then continued. ("The Republic contacted one of my agents for help. One of their jedi knights, a girl by the name of Linora Lordess. She is on the planet Tranosha, and all her ships and transports were destroyed by a massive thunder storm, and so they have called for us to help. Drop off Hor and Unid off at Hurcha. I have an outpost there, and my men will gladly take them off your hands. You should also drop off the Jedi at halm, where the Republic will pick her up.")

Fiona nodded, saying, "Good. I hate their stench tremendously." With that, she turned the communicator off, Groex's hologram disappearing. Fiona looked up at the door as it opened, and saw Korvas stepping in and around Garsen, who was standing watch at her door.

Garsen owes her a life debt, so he thinks that he has to stand watch for her. Korvas, like he always is whenever he's in his ship, was shirtless. He sat on Fiona's desk, saying, "Captain, what do you ask of me? I am at your COMPLETE mercy."

"Go and set a course for Hurcha. We're gonna drop off our guests there and then we will head off towards Tranosha to pick up a Jedi for the Republic." "JEDI!" Korvas said as he jumped off Fiona's table. "You mean to tell me that we're doing an errand for the Republic now?" "No, this errand was given to Groex, and he decided that we should go and do this errand after dropping the trash off on Hurcha, so go and set the coordinates for Hurcha."

Korvas nodded, and then left the room, crossing his arms. On his way to the cockpit, he stepped out of the way as F4-T6 rolled down the hall, off to help Cyar do some sort of repair to the ship, and that was it. Fiona usually stayed to her quarters, Cyan always stayed in one or two spots for repairs, and F4 always supported him in the repairs one way or another.

Of course Garsen always stuck close to Fiona, which left Korvas alone by himself in the cockpit. Upon entering the cockpit, he set in the coordinates, and then made the jump.

Linora Lordess waited patiently at the spaceport for the transport that she was told that she would be receiving. She then blew a blue strand of her hair out of her face, and then looked at the number of the hanger. Number 25, which is the correct one she was told to meet them at.

Linora, feeling her legs getting tired for standing in that same spot for about an hour, went to a chair that was attached to the wall, and then sat down on it, crossing her legs. She saw a few men staring at her, either admiring her or wondering if blue was her natural hair color.

She just ignored them like she has been ever since she got here. She so couldn't wait until her ride gets here, she just wants out of here and to head back to Coruscant. She didn't have to wait much longer for only three minutes later did a green ship that matched the description she was told arrived.

As she sat up, stretching her legs and back, the boarding ramp started to open. Once it was done, a woman in green armor with bandages over her head stepped out, and was then soon followed by a wookie.

Linora walked towards the two, and then did a quick bow. "I am guessing that you two are my ride?" Linora said as she crossed her arms. The woman in green battle armor brought her head back, and then started to move her eyes up and down. "Well, well. Garsen, look at this Jedi. She sure is fine."

Linora looked at her with a confused look, then replied, "Excuse me?" The girl then brought herself closer to Linora, and then whispered, "How about you come into my personal quarters and then we can learn about each other MUCH better."

Linora pushed the girl away, saying, "Please don't tell me that you are my ride to Halm." The girl chuckled, and then crossed her arms. "My name is Fiona Solusar, at your service." She then leaned forward, saying, "I also am at your complete, sexual desire, if you find yourself the need to." Linora quickly walked past the Fiona and Garsen, dreading the three hour flight to Halm.

Groex was quite pleased with himself of how he has been able to play the cards he has been dealt with. Sending out Fiona and her gang to pick up the Jedi allowed him to gain more time to find out how he could further use them, and he can also get the whole Jedi business out of the way.

As Groex hummed to himself, he was broken out of a trance by his communicator beeping. Turning it on, he was surprised to see a man in a brown cloak appear. "What do you want? I thought I told you not to call me unless there's an emergency."

"There is, Groex. I spied on your conversation with Fiona, and you have made a mistake." He leaned forward, saying, "You told her to drop off a Jedi on Halm. That's where I'm hiding." Groex's eyes lit up, and then he said, "Well, there's a chance they won't find you, so…" "No, I have foreseen it in a vision. If I do nothing, then they will find me, so I have a plan."

After telling Groex the plan, he smiled. "That is so evil. I like it." The man nodded, and then said, "I hope you do your part just right, Groex, or else." Groex stood up from his desk, replying, "Don't you worry about me. I'll do my part to the letter."

Then the hooded man deactivated his communicator, leaving Groex all by himself. Pulling out the communicator, he set in the right number, and then made the call to the Jedi temple about a rogue Jedi traveling to Halm with a group of pirates, and immediate action is required.

To Be Continued In Lordess Chronicles # 2 Decieved


	2. Decieved

Lordess Chronicles

# 2

Deceived

" " = Talking

' ' = Thinking

(" ") = Talking in different language

(' ') = Thinking in different language

Linora sighed as she sat down on a chair. She looked around the room she is in, which the pirates call the meeting room. In one corner is a small table that could be used for dejarik and also for food and drinks(Which seem to be all over the table), a few seats attached to the walls on the opposite side, a small console in the corner, and there were probably tons of secret compartments to hide whatever the pirates smuggle.

Linora has already searched the ship, and tried to talk with the crew members, but they either didn't talk with her, or just told her that they were too busy. So she was left all by herself, unable to talk with anyone for such a long time.

What was surprising was that Fiona hasn't exited her office yet and tried to seduce her again. Surprisingly, she wouldn't mind that. Linora wasn't a lesbian, but she would at least enjoy talking with someone.

She has been on this boring, dirty ship for about two and a half hours, and she has nothing to preoccupy herself with. Well, at least she wasn't in danger.

Captain Ratha Carn looked out of the bridge of the _Justicar_, seeing the planet Halm. The Jedi knight Linora Lordess is supposedly coming here with the help of her pirate companions. Looking over to her left, Ratha saw Jedi knight Voba Jade staring intently at the ice planet.

"Captain," Voba finally said. "Hide the _Justicar_ behind that moon." Pointing at the closest moon, the captain nodded. Voba Jade has been the Jedi in charge of the _Justicar_ ever since the ship was made, and if she gives a command, they all know by now that she has a good reason.

Once the ship was behind the moon, Voba continued. "Get the bombers prepped and ready, but don't launch them until I give the word. Also, once the bombers are sent off, send the fighters out to surround the planet and bring us out of hiding.. We'll have them stuck on the planet's surface being bombarded, and if they try to escape, then they will have to fight through our small fleet."

Ratha gave out the orders, remembering them using this strategy when they assaulted the planet Garhol during the Sith Rebellion to try and capture an important Sith scientist who had plenty more forces than this Jedi.

"Also, have half our fighters carry mines, and then, captain, you decide where the mines will best be placed, and then have the fighters drop them off there once they're launched. Understood?" Ratha nodded, saying, "Yes, General Jade."

Ratha quickly left the bridge with a datapad, inspecting the best places to place the mines. The Traitorous Linora will not get away from them, and that is for certain once they land on Halm.

"Dropping out of hyperspace." Korvas said as he prepped the blood angel for exiting hyperspace. As Linora stood up, she gasped. Something felt wrong here, almost like she was in terrible danger, but when she tried to find that danger, it seemed to disappear.

Linora quickly put her hand on her Lightsaber, feeling a little relieved to feel its familiar features under her hand. "Entering Halm's atmosphere." Korvas yelled while Fiona emerged into the meeting room, Garen right behind her with his bowcaster out.

"Well, once the Republic picks you up, Jedi, we'll probably never see each other again. I'm sad you didn't come and see me the entire trip." Linora crossed her arms, and then walked towards the loading ramp. She would've visited Fiona, but she knew that, if she did, she would probably be pressured into having sex.

Linora walked down the boarding ramp, instantly feeling the dry air hit her face. The humid planet was really unbearable, and the fact that Linora didn't hear anything about any sightings of Republic ships only made her mood worse. Staying on this backwater planet with these pirates that not only bugged her, but were also the most unsocial people she have ever met made her wish that the Republic will get here very soon.

As Fiona and Garen exited the blood angel, Linora heard the sound of incoming Republic bombers approaching them at an incredible speed. Linora looked up into the sky, and was confused when she saw five bombers approaching them in an attack formation. The blood angel then generated a round, visible shield around it, Linora inside it.

The bombers dropped their first load unto the shields, which looked like it didn't even affect the shield. Korvas ran down the boarding ramp, yelling, "What the fuck was that? Did those Republic bombers just try and kill us?" Fiona looked at Korvas, saying, "First off, good job, getting the shields up. Second of all, get the blood angel. Third of all," Fiona looked over at Linora. "Why did they just try to bomb us?"

"How should I know?" Fiona walked up to Linora, and then said as the bombers dropped another load, "Because we're in this situation because of you and the freaking Republic." Linora looked back at the bombers as they made for a third attack run. "Because they tried to kill me too, in case you didn't see, and why would they waste a Jedi just for a small group of pirates that I could kill in my sleep."

Fiona seemed like she was offended, but it was tough to tell since her face was wrapped up. "Fiona, we can't lift off." Korvas said as the shields were hit with another round of bombs. "Why. Not. Korvas." Fiona was obviously pissed off, and for good reason. "The shield will be deactivated once we start lifting off, and that will make us open targets, but we can't stay here forever since our shields could only last for so long." The bombs hit the shields again, but they all ignored them as a background noise right now.

"Listen to me, Korvas. We better find a way to get off the ground and get out of here without being bombarded into dust, or else the bombers will be the least of your worries." "Fiona, our guns are placed forward, and they can't be aimed upward. If we raise the ship, not only would we be vulnerable to bombing, but we also won't be able to fire back at them until we're at their same height, so they only have to stay above us and bomb the hell out of us while we can only run and hopefully hide."

Goren roared loudly at Korvas, wailing his arms above the air. As the three continued to fight, Linora started counting down. 'Three… Two… One.' She was surprised at what happened then. "Guys." She said, but they didn't stop yelling. "Guys!" Linora said louder, but her voice fell on deaf ears again. "GUYS!" She yelled as loud as she could, and this time the three heard him.

Garen growled a question, and Linora's response was, "The bombing stopped." Realization struck their faces. They looked up, and then around, and did not catch sight of the bombers. "Why did they stop?" Korvas said as he scratched the top of his head. Linora answered his question.

"You see, they probably see how strong our shields are, and now are stopping to save the useless waste of bombs, and where does the power for this shield come from?" Korvas spoke up. "Well, from the…" He stopped a frightened look on his face. "Ship." "Exactly. They're letting us use up the ships power systems to keep the shields up, and then we'll eventually lose the power to not only operate the ship correctly, but to also just wait until our ship weakens its shields by itself. Whoever is commanding them is a genius."

She realized that the three were now not looking at her. "What?" She asked as she looked behind her, and then gasped when she saw an old man walking towards them, and in his hand was a long Lightsaber hilt. Linora knew this man, too.

"Master Abraxis Carlon." Abraxis walked through the shields, looking at the group with a small smile on his face. "Linora Lordess. I am so surprised to see you here." He held both his hands behind his back, continuing with his sentence. "Last time I saw you, you were coming out from under my wing into the wonderful world of the Jedi."

Fiona looked at the man even more closely as she reached for her small DF-67 blaster pistol. She was having a bad feeling about this man, and it seemed like Garen was having the same feeling. Linora smiled, absolute delight flooding her body.

"Master, what are you doing here?" Abraxis brought his hands out from behind his back, saying, "I'm training my new apprentice, Linora." Two green blades popped out of both sides of his Lightsaber. "I wish that it didn't have to come to this, Linora, but this is out of my power."

As he lunged towards Linora, she brought her Lightsaber out, and blocked one of Abraxis's green blades with her blue Lightsaber blade. She stood her ground, blocking her old master's attack after attack. "Get back in the ship and take off!" Linora yelled as she blocked an attack aimed towards her left leg.

The three of them ran back into the blood angel, and soon the engines started up. Korvas looked at the co-pilots seat, which Fiona is now sitting in. "We can keep our shields up, but not the one that is able to stop their bombs fully. Right?" Korvas nodded, and then flipped a few switches and then pressed a few buttons. "I'm rerouting all power from our weapon systems to shields and engines. That should help out our situation."

Fiona looked behind her when Garen made a low, growling sound. "The Jedi is not technically one of us. We won't risk our own necks for her, especially since she's the reason we're in this mess." As she drew power from emergency batteries hidden in the hyper drive, she rerouted those powers to both shields and engines.

Fiona looked at the scanners, checking for the power readings of a Republic bomber. There were none. "All right, hold on everyone." Korvas said as he flipped a switch, and the shield around them disappeared while the ship started to rise.

Linora leaped backwards, avoiding her master's Lightsaber by mere inches. She smiled when the shield started disappearing and the sound of the ship rising up could be heard. With a surge of the force, Linora pushed her master back several feet before turning around and jumping unto the closing boarding ramp.

As the boarding ramp closed, Linora was already on the move, heading towards the bridge. Cyan stepped in front of her, saying, "I understand we're being bombed, Jedi, but you better tell me by whom." Linora pushed him aside while replying, "The Republic. I guess they decided that its best we were out of the picture." Cyra looked at her, and then yelled, "What!"

As she stepped into the bridge, she saw they were now leaving Halm's atmosphere. And right into a heap of trouble. Republic Fighter's started flowing in, firing at the ship. What was worse was that their maneuvering was lessened due to mines being placed all over. "Fiona, get those coordinates in. I'll keep us in one peace."

"What the hell do you think I'm doing? Looking at a video about Rancor mating rituals?" Pressing a button, multiple rockets flew out of the bottom of the blood angel, hitting mines which, with the mines explosion, took out a few fighters, leaving enough room for them to get through. And that was when the _Justicar _appeared in frontof them, firing their turbo lasers.

("Son of a bitch!") Korvas yelled in his natural tongue as he maneuvered the ship to the left, flying away from the Republic ship but right into a batch of fighters. "Launching last bunch of missiles." Korvas said as more missiles flew out from the bottom of the ship, destroying many Republic fighters.

Linora now felt a sense of dread in her heart. They were killing Republic pilots, who fought for their freedom against the Sith rebellion and still fight for them today, or so Linora thought. Still though, she doesn't feel right killing them.

"Coordinates locked in. Jump whenever you're ready." Making a sharp turn to the right, Korvas pushed a lever, and the stars stretched into long lines as they entered Light speed.

Voba Jade and Captain Ratha Carn were disappointed at what they saw. Not only did they lose a lot of good men, but they didn't even stop the traitorous Jedi and her pirate gang. Voba decided to break the silence. "Do we have the coordinates?" A female Ithorian answered her. "Yes ma'am. They are going to Tatooine." Voba nodded with a grin on her face. "Alright, call in all fighters and then make the jump to Tatooine." Receiving a positive feedback, Voba looked back at Ratha.

"Get our ground troops ready for a ground assault. They will probably land on the ground to make repairs and refuel, and make sure you call the Republic high command about this." With that, Voba walked off the bridge, heading towards her quarters.

She knew that Linora and her pirates won't last long against the full might of the Republic, and soon they will see what happens once they betray the Republic.

The blood angel exited light speed in the middle of nowhere. Linora looked out the view port, saying, "What's going on?" Korvas turned the ship to the left, saying, "We're getting out of hyperspace before we get to Tatooine, and making another jump. This is one way to lose an enemy, and it has worked very well over the years. Right now we are going to one of the moons of Nal Hutta."

Linora's jaw dropped. "Nal Hutta? That's the home world of the freaking Hutts! Why the hell are we going there?" Fiona looked up at her, saying, "We're going to the moon Natuviin. You see, this moon is where the huts put all the waste that they don't want on their already polluted, swampy planet. This planet has nothing but mountains of junk, and is the perfect place to hide from anyone. Not everyone even knows the name of this moon, you know."

Fiona looked back at the controls, and then quickly entered the coordinates for Natuviin, and then they all watched as they made the jump to Light speed.

Horuck Falco and Sarli Falco snuggled with each other as their faces were only an inch away from each other. Sarli never felt so safe and secure as she does when she is in Horuck's strong and masculine arms.

She loved feeling this safe, loved being held by her lover while she's cuddling with him. It didn't last longer due to Horuck's communicator going off. Horuck groaned as he reached behind him, and then grabbed the communicator.

Horuck sat up, and then let his legs dangle over the edge of the bed. As he pressed the button, a hologram of Gaz Skywalker appears. "Horuck, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything important." Horuck rubbed his eye with his free hand while yawning. "Yeah, I was only sleeping with my wife."

Gaz chuckled. "Well, that is very important, but I have something else more important." He pressed a few buttons that was out of view, and then the image of him disappeared and was replaced with an image of a woman in her thirties with long, blue hair, and was dressed as a Jedi with a single bladed Lightsaber on her belt.

"This was Jedi Knight Linora Lordess, a well-known Jedi that is an expert in negotiations, and has gained a great reputation among the senators as the miracle negotiator. Bad news is, though, she betrayed the Jedi and, with a small group of pirates, and are now on the run. They were last seen heading towards Tatooine, but they managed to avoid us. Right now, their location is currently unknown, but we do have an idea of where they could be, and we want you to help search for them." Horuck stood up as the image of Linora returned to the image of Gaz Skywalker.

"I'll start right away." Horuck said as he grabbed his pants with his free hand. "Alright, I'm expecting some good results with you on the job now." With that, the hologram disappeared, and Horuck put it down on his bed as Sarli started to sit up, exhaling a long breath as she held her stomach.

It was getting harder and harder to move the more her baby grows, and moving with a baby inside of your stomach is really difficult. Horuck, seeing Sarli start sitting up, quickly ran over to her, and then placed his hand on her shoulder. "Sarli, you shouldn't get up. You need your rest, and I don't want you to over exert yourself."

Sarli sighed, and then said, "Horuck, it will be a sad day when a Jedi is having trouble setting up." Horuck planted a kiss on Sarli's forehead, and then whispered, "Well, it's a different story when the Jedi's pregnant."

Horuck placed his left hand on her inflated stomach, feeling his son, X'lor, kick. Sarli then felt his hands move up to Sarli's shoulders, and then pushed her back down unto the bed. After Horuck gave Sarli one last kiss, he walked towards the door, as the door slid open, Horuck looked back at Sarli, and their eye's meeting. Horuck took one last step, and the last thing that Sarli saw of Horuck was his wonderful smile as the door closed.

Linora groaned as she felt four fingers grab and then shake her shoulder. She looked up to see a Cyan's face looking down at her. "Get up." He said as he straightened up. Linora sat up, stretching her back. She wasn't use to this type of bed. It felt like she was sleeping on rocks.

"Are we almost to Natuviin?" Linora said as she put her legs over the side of the bed. "We've already landed." She looked up at him with a surprised look on her face. "Wow, I didn't feel us landing." "Yep, that's because you were fast asleep. We've been on Natuviin for three hours." Cyan was about to turn around, but was stopped when Linora grabbed his arm. "Three hours?"

Cyan yanked his hand out of her grasp, responding, "Yes, three hours. Fiona wanted you to sleep since we didn't have any use for you with ship repairs, so we just let you sleep." Linora stood up, brushing her bed hair behind herself.

"So, I slept through the entire repairs?" "Well, not really. We are about to change the transponder codes so they won't recognize us as soon as we enter another system, and we are also about to change the color from a grey paint outer layering to a green paint outer layering. It will be more difficult to recognize us if our ship color looks different, and with our transponder codes changed, we will be a little harder to recognized.

Cyan turned around, and was about to leave the room until he stopped at the door. "By the way, Fiona want's to meet you in the meeting room as soon as you are able to." With that, he left Linora all to herself in the rest chambers, and then she hugged herself. Her world was flipped upside down for reasons unknown, and she does not have anyone that she knows and her only companions are a bunch of pirates that seem like they would betray her if given the chance.

Fiona didn't look up from her sniper rifle that lay on the Brejik board as Linora approached from behind her. "What do you want?" Linora asked as she looked over Fiona's shoulder. "I want to know what skill your good is in." She said as she put away a small mechanical part that she took out of her sniper rifle while she reached with her other hand towards a similar piece, but was smaller and looked a little different.

"After all, if you are going to be sticking with us throughout this adventure, then I'm sure it will be good to know what skills you're good in." Linora crossed her arms as she continued to watch Fiona mess middle around with her sniper rifle. "I'm a good negotiator, one of the best. Of course, I don't think I that's a very good skill in our situation."

Fiona looked up at Linora, replying, "Oh, you think?" Fiona looked back down at her Sniper Rifle as she picked up a Hydrospanner. "The Republic tried to kill us without warning, and as far as we know, without reason." Putting in the last piece, Fiona closed the gap in the Sniper she made to improve it. Linora continued to talk.

"I am also a pretty good cook, and an amazing pilot. I am also good in repairing land vehicles and small fighters, and even though I'm not the best swordsman, I am in the same skill as a normal Jedi." Fiona looked up at her, saying, "Well, I guess you're not completely useless." Fiona stood up, and then, placing her right hand on Linora's shoulder while leaning her forehead against Linora's, whispered, "Of course, since we're gonna both be wanted fugitives, and since we're staying here for a week, I'm gonna be very lonely all isolated here, so how about it?" She then smiled. "Wanna give me the best week of my life?" She said as she brought her hand up, and then squeezed one of Linora's breasts.

Linora immediately kneed Fiona in the stomach, and then pushed her unto the table. "Whoa, calm down." Fiona said as she sat up on the table. "You know, if you wanted to do me on the table, all you had to do was ask."

Linora leaned in until she was only a few inches from Fiona's face. "Listen to me, you lesbian pervert. I am not a lesbian, and I swear that, if you try to molest me again, then I will cut off every body one of your body parts and then feed them to a Sarlacc one piece at a time. Do you understand me?"

Fiona pushed Linora off, saying, "Whatever. You know, the only reason why we're helping you is because they think that we are working together since we just rescued you." Fiona stood up, continuing. "Korvas said that we should turn you in and clear our names since he say's they're after you, but then I reminded him of a few of our jobs that we've done, so it is possible that they are after only us, and this whole business was just a trap, and since you could only have been the bait to draw us out, I decided that one of us should keep an eye on you."

Linora sighed, and then looked away from Fiona for a few seconds. She then looked back at Fiona, saying, "Well, who did you guys decide is going to watch over me?" Fiona did a quick, fake laugh into the air, and then replied with a tone of evil in her voice, "Who else? Me."

To Be Continued in # 3 A day in the life of a pirate


	3. A day in the life of a fugitive

Lordess Chronicles

# 3

A day in the life of a fugitive

" " = Talking

' ' = Thinking

(" ") = Talking in different language

(' ') = Thinking in different language

TimeLine: 1 Month 3 days after Danis's death

Maryna opened her eyes again, staring at the ceiling of her bedroom. She slid the blankets off, revealing her slender body that was only covered by her underwear. She looked around her room, still thinking about the dream she had last night.

She had a dream where Danis managed to survive Coridine's destruction, and the two of them were happily dating, and then there was a time skip where they were married and she was pregnant with Danis's child.

Maryna placed her hand over her flat stomach, wishing the dream would be real. Maryna dangled her legs over the side of her bed, wishing that she could spend more time with Danis than she already did. As she stood up, she looked around her room quickly. She was usually very neat and tidy, but once she got back from Coridine, she just started to become more and lazier.

She stretched, and then grabbed her robes. She just wanted to do nothing today because whatever she does it seems to remind her of Danis. She use to always train with Danis, she went to just about everywhere with Danis, and she wasn't sure who to visit. She feels sad with Sarli since she got her as her apprentice the same day that Danis got Horuck as his, and Sarli became a master the same day as Horuck.

Once she got her robes gathered, Maryna went into her bathroom, and then quickly took her clothes off. Maryna took a quick shower, and in the middle of it, she thought of her dream about holding Danis's child, and then she thought of Danis giving her the child in this very shower.

Maryna shook those thoughts out of her head, and then finished her shower, but the fantasy of her and Danis making sweet love in multiple locations, a few of them a beach during twilight, a wonderful grass field with a full moon in the sky, on her bed with a very romantic aura with candles and flower petals everywhere, and then there was them in the spa all by themselves. She didn't think about those fantasies for very long since she doesn't want to become a pervert, and then she quickly dried her hair.

Maryna put her robes on once she finished drying her hair and putting it in her particular hair style, there was a knock on her door. Maryna walked up to the door, and then opened it. She was not surprised to see Gaz standing on the other side.

"Um, hello there, Maryna." Gaz said, his cheeks lighting up with a faint shade of pink. "How are you this morning?" Maryna yawned, and then replied, "Well, I wish I could go out, but I just don't feel like it." Gaz brought his hand up on her shoulder, saying, "Maryna, trust me, I miss Danis too." Gaz then gave Maryna a reassuring smile, and then continued.

"Ever since his…. Death, it hit everyone hard. I can tell it hit you hard the most, but listen to me, what you're doing, mourning over him and not continuing on with your life, do you think that is what he wants for you?"

Maryna stayed quite for a few seconds, and then a smile graced her lips, causing Gaz to blush brighter. "I guess not. He would want me to continue with my life, so that is what I will do." She then started walking, saying, "Well? Where are we going?" Gaz then followed Maryna with a smile on his face, happy that he is about to make Maryna smile.

Linora groaned as she woke up, her back aching. Again. For the third morning in a row. And Fiona stood at the entry way, wide awake, looking at her. Again. She must've stayed up all night again, watching her. Well, either that, or she was asleep after she went to asleep and then woke up before she did.

"Another twelve hours of sleep. You must have been very tired." Linora sat up, and then stretched her arms. "Well, the a week before you picked me up I was sent out on diplomacy missions, getting very little sleep while I spent almost all day just staying up and trying to negotiate treaties with leaders of a few systems out in the outer rim to stay with the Republic." "Why would they want to leave the Republic in the first place?"

Linora walked up to her, saying, "I'm guessing the leaders don't want to be with a government that has multiple rebellions" Fiona thought back to all the recent rebellions the Republic has had. There was the Rishi Rebellion, and then there was the very recent Sith Rebellion, which has caused not just unrest in the galaxy, but has also nearly destroyed many planets governments, leaving them in terrible conditions. It was either from fields that the planets use for food is destroyed, cities are in ruins, leaders are dead, and the list just went on and on.

Fiona followed Linora into the meeting room, where Fiona sat on a chair while Linora activated a remote. As it came to life, Linora activated her Lightsaber, a blue blade popping out. For the next hour, Linora trained with the remote, only having to turn it back on once due to its timing out once it reached its forty minute limit.

Garen and Korvas Hunt entered the meeting room, Garen grumbling under his breath about a prick that doesn't listen to any type of advice that is not his own that was actually worth at least shit, and Korvas just flipped Garen off when he wasn't looking. Linora sighed as she blocked another set of three bolts.

Her only hope was a Pirate group that probably didn't trust anyone else on the ship, and she was up against the entire Republic army. Not a good thing for her. The only people that actually trusted each other was Garen and Fiona, and then Cyan Dysar, the Kel Dor mechanic, and F4-T6, the very helpful Astromech droid, seemed to trust everyone with their lives, but they don't seem to entirely like Korvas.

Of course, she slightly trusted everyone on this ship, but she didn't like Fiona and Korvas. They were both perverts, and even though Korvas says that he likes only Fiona, ever since yesterday, he seems to be taking a liking to her. Linora only worries about two things now. One is that they give her up to the Republic for whatever bounty is on her, or that, one night, they decide to rape her, and with Galen having a life debt to Fiona, he would probably help them with it.

Linora shakes that thought out of her head, as she continued to deflect the remotes blasters. Once the timer was up, and it fell to the ground, Linora grabbed the remote, and then returned it to a drawer hidden in the wall next to the Dejarik table.

Linora heard Fiona groan as Linora closed the drawer. "I'm so freaking bored! Why couldn't we just hide on a planet more luxurious, like Jalger or Tyqon! It's so not fair." Linora had to admit, staying here and doing nothing wasn't any fun, but they weren't in a fun situation to have fun. Being chased after by the Republic for an unknown reason with no allies is not a situation that Linora, or anyone else, would want to be in.

(Fiona, I can take over watch duty for you. We're done painting the ship green, so I have nothing else to do." Fiona yawned while nodding her head, and then leaned her head back, closing her eyes. Galen pulled his bowcaster off his back, locking his eyes on Linora. Linora simply walked out of the meeting room and towards her station

The Kitchen.

Dinner time on the Blood angel was quiet and very awkward. Linora had to cook all the meals with what food supplies they have, and even though it wasn't the best food they have, it was edible. Garen and Fiona would eat with Kosar in the cockpit, just like Linora, and F4-T6 would deactivate itself. Cyan, however, would stay in engineering. Linora wondered what he does in there, and why he doesn't say much, but he won't say. Hell, no one on this ship knows why, just that he likes to keep to himself if he can.

Fiona would sit in the co-pilots seat and faced away from everyone as she ate so then no one can see her face, and to make sure that no one would try to peek in on her, Garen stood in front of the chair Fiona was sitting in so then Korvas and Linora couldn't see her face. Linora was curious about why she always covered up her face, and the only one that knew why was Garen. He said that she was taken into a Sand people tribe to be trained as one of their own when she was only five years old, and left at the age of nineteen after killing the chieftan with her Gaderffii stick after he tried to make Fiona his mate.

She left the planet by smuggling on a smugglers ship where she met Garen and freed him from a few slavers who were planning on selling him to the highest bidder. Once they escaped the ship, Garen swore a life debt to Fiona and ever since then stayed by Fiona's side as a loyal servant.

Linora was a little jealous of Fiona after hearing this story since she always wanted a wookie as an ally. When Linora was half way through her meal, she finally sighed, and then set her fork down on her plate, and then started to walk out. "Where are you going?" Korvas said, obviously sad that he wasn't able to try and see down Linora's robes. "Two things, pervert. One thing is that I am leaving the cockpit away from the eyes of perverts like you, and the second thing is that I am going to spend some time with Cyan. He seems to be by himself too much, so I might as well see if I can spend some time with him."

Then, with that, Linora left the cockpit, leaving behind Korvas, who was uttering something in Twi'lek. Navigating her way to the engine room, she found Cyan sitting on the ground. His plate was empty, and he was looking at a holopicture of him with two younger Kel Dorians. "Who are they?" Linora asked, causing Cyan to jump.

Turning the holopicture off and turning around, he looked intently at Linora. "I'm sorry for barging in on you, but I didn't have anywhere else to go, and no one to talk to. Also, I thought we could get to know each other better." Linora hoped that Cyan would say something about the holopicture, but he didn't. He just stood up, grabbed a tool box, and then got to work on the hyper drive engine.

"Is the Hyper drive broken?" Cyan looked over at Linora, replying, "Listen to me, and listen good, Jedi. I am to keep this ship operational, and with most of the ships systems offline, I have to make sure that the ship will be able to be operational. Not only that, but I'm making changes to the ship so then we can move the ship while having our best shields up, the same shields that protected us from those bombers, and then I have to make sure the turrets can actually look up to shoot enemies from above, so if you want to talk with me, then help me with these upgrades, because if you are only going to get in my way, then get out of here because I am already on a time line and these upgrades will be the difference between life and death."

Linora, never seeing Cyan like this before, was shocked at first. He was usually pretty silent, but his sudden outburst gave Linora a new light of what Cyan is really like. Grabbing a second toolbox marked with the words 'Shields', she smiled as she looked up at Cyan. "So, how do I begin with the shields?"

Jessica watched as the Jedi Knight walked in her cell with a tray of food again, trying to avoid her gaze. Jessica put her hand over her stomach, feeling a kick. Ever since Jessica got pregnant with Volcano's two sons, she always wondered what they would look like. Seven months pregnant, and she has no father for her children. Of course, this Jedi that has been giving her food and water and clothing has been showing signs that he likes her very much.

He set the tray down on the table, and then looked up at Jessica. "Do you need any other assistance?" Jessica sat up, breathing out slowly as she put her hand on her inflated stomach. "Yes, a few things. What's your name, first of all?" "Joe Charr." "Also, can you help me eat? It's a little hard to bend over to get my food."

Joe smiled, and then picked up the a bowl with some vegetable soup in it. Taking the spoon, he started to feed Jessica, looking at her beauty. Joe had to admit, he was happy to help such a beautiful lady, but he also wanted to help the two unborn children she is carrying. When he was done feeding her, he didn't leave. He stayed with Jessica for a few hours, the two talking. Jessica had to admit that she liked actually talking with someone other than the Jedi doctor during his weekly visits.

They talked about what they knew about Volcano, which Joe did not know a lot about, but he told Jessica what he knew. Then he started to talk about how he was born into a rich family, and then, when a Jedi came to his home on Corellia, felt his force sensitivity, and after many hours of talking with his parents, convinced them to give Joe up to the Jedi Council. Jessica told him how she has no idea who her parents were, and grew up on the streets of Nar Shadda alone except for her best friend Esseg Ray, a Devarodian that was once a excellent bounty hunter, and taught Jessica how to hunt using the most simplest of blades to the most advanced of guns, and made her use these skills to help him hunt down any one that was trying to skip on paying him.

She was picked up by a Sith with red skin and, after paying Esseg a fair amount of credits, took Jessica back to Coridine to train her. As they continued to talk, Jessica found herself seeing Joe in a new light. He was beginning to look a bit more handsome, and his voice calmed her quite a bit. After the seventh hour, Joe looked at the time on his wrist watch. "Wow, I have to get going. I need to get your next meal."

Joe started to stand up, but his actions were stopped when Jessica grabbed her hand. "Wait, Joe. I need to give you something first." Joe, curious as to what she could give him, sat back down. "What is it?" Before he knew it, her lips was on his, and before he knew it, he was giving and returning kisses. Joe and Jessica continued to kiss for a whole minute, and then they separated.

"Jessica, I shouldn't have done that." Joe stood up, replying, ""You're pregnant, and seven months into it. I feel like you and me are cheating on your husband, but I know he's dead, but…" He started to pace back and forth, his fingers now through his hair. "I don't know what to make of this." Jessica stood up with a little difficulty, and then wrapped her arms around Joe. "I know how you're feeling, and I feel weird kissing another man after Volcano has just died about a month ago, but I know what I want." She placed her forehead on Joes, whispering, "I want you."

Joe, smiling, gave her one last kiss on the lips before he left her to go and fetch her some food. Jessica laid down on her bed, her hand on her stomach and her other hand on her lips. Joe is a very amazing Jedi, and an amazing kisser.

Jessica had to admit, if he wanted to really help her, then he will be an amazing father for her two sons.

To Be Continued In Lordess Chronicles # 4 Coruscant nightmare


	4. Coruscant Nightmare

Lordess Chronicles

# 4

Coruscant nightmare

" " = Talking

' ' = Thinking

(" ") = Talking in different language

(' ') = Thinking in different language

1 month, 1 week after the end of the Sith rebellion

Horuck and Sarli Falco looked at the small shelf full of baby toys. Horuck grabbed a small, purple dog like creature smiling with big, blue eyes, and then he let Sarli hold unto it. "It's so cute!" Sarli said, hugging it, and then looked up at Horuck "If we weren't here to buy toys for the baby, I would buy this for myself!" Horuck grabbed another doll that looked exactly like it, and then said, "Here you go." Sarli chuckled, and then kissed Horuck on the lips. "Thanks Horuck, but I think we should save our money for the baby."

Horuck placed the doll back, and then, after picking up another two dolls, went up to the front desk. The cashier was a male human with wavy, blonde hair in his mid-twenties "Is that all for today?" Sarli nodded as Horuck put the dolls down. "So, boy or girl?" "It's a boy." "How much longer until you give birth?" "About four months." Once Sarli and Horuck finished paying for the dolls, the man wished them luck with the baby, and the couple exited the shop, the three dolls in hand.

"Excuse me, Master Jedi's." Horuck and Sarli looked at a woman with short, wavy black hair, and are very beautiful. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but notice you're pregnant, and I just wanted to wish you luck." The girl placed her hand over her stomach, saying, "After all, I know what you're going through." Horuck and Sarli smiled brightly. "Thank you, and I do wish you luck as well." Sarli said, placing both her hands over her stomach, and then she and her husband left the woman alone.

Fiona watched as Horuck and Sarli walked away, and then waited until they were out of ear sight. She then started laughing. Linora, dressed in a black dress with black velvet over her face, walked up to her, and then whispered with a harsh tone of voice, "Fiona! What do you think you're doing? Horuck Falco is the most likely Jedi to become Galactic Guardian, and you talked with him even though we're the galaxy's most wanted? What is wrong with you?"

Fiona stopped laughing, and then wiped a tear from her eyes. "Oh lord, I can't believe they fell for it! They actually thought I was pregnant! Man, am I glad no one knows what I actually looks like or else we could be in trouble!" Linora dragged Fiona into an alley way, and then said in a normal tone of voice, "I still don't understand why you think it's such a good idea to come to Coruscant anyway? What is there to gain here?" Fiona chuckled, and then pulled out a holo communicator "Easy, we're here to find out why we're being hunted down, and don't give me that bullshit about finding it somewhere else because I don't trust any other source other than the original source."

Linora looked at both ends of the alley way, uncomfortable. "I don't like this as well. We're wanted here, and we are only a few miles away from the Jedi Temple, where hundreds of Jedi are, and there are many Jedi there that are much stronger than me! Hell, the biggest and strongest Republic Fleet is above this planet, and if they find out we're here then there is no way off this planet without being blown to smithereens!"

Fiona then slapped Linora hard across the face. Linora looked shocked as she looked at Fiona. "What? I had to get you to shut up somehow, and don't worry about a thing. I have a contact that can help me get in contact with Dex the Hutt. He's more of a scientist than a thug, but he has a spy or two working as a guard in the senate, so if anyone knows what's going on, then Dex will know." "Hold on a second, I thought you said that you only trust information if it's from the original source, but yet you're willing to trust a Hutt, who is not the original source?"

Fiona made a fake, loud laugh. "What, you think I'm stupid enough to actually go INTO the Senate's building? I'm crazy, yes, but not that crazy. Also, don't let Dex know you're a Jedi. He's a little… obsessive." Linora looked at Fiona with a quizzical look. "What do you mean obsessive?" Fiona tried to think about a way to tell Linora this, but then just went with, "Hopefully you won't find out."

Garen growled as he watched a few Republic troopers walk in front of the cockpit. "I hate this whole business of staying low, but trying to make a big impression on Coruscant isn't a good idea, either, but I rather not be on Coruscant. Fiona ought to have a good reason why we're here or else I'm gonna be pissed." Korvas said as he crossed his arms. "Although some good news is that Cyan is out buying supplies that can help in upgrading the blood angel. At least we're using a fake transponder code to make the Republic think this ship is called the Excelsior, and due to our new paint job it will make it tougher to identify us."

F4-T6 was deactivated so then they won't be able to detect him, but even with all of this they can still be identified, and what is worse is that they had to land in one of the busiest spaceports there is, including one of the most heavily guarded spaceports on Coruscant. 'I swear, our leader is going to get us killed before our time.'

Korvas looked at the control panel in front of him, worried about how their caption can pull this off. As long as she doesn't trust that slimy hutt Dex they should be fine.

Linora wasn't sure how much longer she can stand the smell of this place. Dex seemed like a trustworthy hutt, yes, but his palace was the dirtiest, smelliest place Linora has ever seen, and she's been to swamp planets before.

Dex was a normal sized hutt, but was missing his right eye. Fiona was in her standard outfit, which she changed into when she came into the underground base hidden underneath the Sarlaac pit bar. ("Fiona Solusar, a pleasure to meet you in person at last. I have heard of your predicament, and I am quite enraged. Why, Groex should be ashamed of himself!")

Fiona looked shocked at the mention of Groex's name. "Groex! What does he have to do with this? He hired us to do the job, not put the bounty on our head! He would gain nothing from this!" Dex chuckled at these words. ("Let me guess. On the planet's surface was a Jedi, am I correct?") Linora wondered where Dex was going with this, or how he knew that. "Yes, my old master, Abraxis Carlon, was there, but what does he have to…" She stopped speaking as realization struck her. "Do you mean my old master has something to do with all this? But what?"

Dex chuckled, and then took a small, frog-like creature from a bowl filled with light yellow liquid next to him. Dex then threw it into its mouth, and then licked licked his lips. ("Your master, Abraxis, has some very interesting ideas for allies for a Jedi. Groex Gal, the leader of the Crimson Blades, has promised him safety in exchange of important information like where the Republic fleet will be patrolling, where they will most likely expect smugglers or pirates or any other illegal activity to travel through, but safety is not the only thing that he wants.")

A female wookie with two Gamorreans close behind her walked up to Dex. The wookie gave Dex a datapad, and then left while Dex quickly read the datapad. When he was done, Dex handed the datapad over to a Rodian, who quickly rushed inside a small room off to the side. ("Abraxis wants a safe location to train his new student, a human by the name of Bree Alder.") Dex pressed a button, and a holo projector above him showed an image of a girl in her late teens with her hood up and holding an un active Lightsaber at her side, a few dead bodies around her feet.

("This is an image that I got after she nearly crippled my operations on Kerthyf, which I am still trying to breathe life into, but so far is a losing battle. We believe Abraxis has a very special plan for her, and to tell you the truth, I don't know what it is, Jedi.")

Linora was shocked. She tried to hide her being a Jedi by hiding her Lightsaber in a new boot she was wearing, and has even left her old disguise in a trash can and had even used temporary green dye to changer her hair color and is wearing a sleeveless shirt with black jogging pants with dark red gloves on, but then realized how Dex realized she was a Jedi. 'Yes, my old master, Abraxis Carlon, was there, but what does that have to…' She cursed herself. She said that without realizing it due to her curiosity at what Dex knew of her old master. Well, now she is going to see Dex's obsession with the force is like.

The door behind Fiona and Linora opened up, and three mandalorians stepped in with old E-11 blaster rifles, and all the pirates, smugglers, and bounty hunter's pulled out their guns, all thirty of them.( "Now, this can be peaceful, or we can do this the hard way. Choose your choice.")

Linora and Fiona looked at each other, and then turned towards the door behind them. Linora's lightsaber flew out of her boot and activated in her hand, a blue blade popping out, and Fiona pulled out a DF-67 Blaster pistol. Fiona shot the three mandalorians with three quick shots while Linora deflected the first round of blaster rifle shot. Fiona rolled out while Linora back flipped out of the room. Fiona closed the door, and brought her hand back as Linora plunged her Lightsaber into the door controls, and then plunged it into a bottom corner of a door, and then the other three, melting the door together to the wall.

"Well, Dex is now officially on my top ten list of who to kill once we're done here." Linora and Fiona then started jogging down the hall, Linora replying, "At least we found out why Abraxis was on Halm, but Dex didn't explain to us why they're after us." Fiona shot a Rodian with a ER-32 blaster rifle that came out from behind a corner that lead to another hallway, his smoldering body falling to the ground. "Well, We need to know why the Republic is after us, right?" Fiona stopped jogging in front of a door, and then opened the door. Linora looked inside the room to see a single terminal inside.

"Hopefully this terminal will have some answers." Fiona said as she walked inside the room towards the terminal. Linora entered the room, and then closed the door After pressing in the right sequence of buttons, the door locking. "What are you doing Fiona?" Linora looked behind her, and saw Fiona accessing the terminal. "If my hunch is right, and they usually are, then this computer should have the information I need." She looked back at Linora, saying, "By the way, that door has a ray shield installed in there. You may want to activate it."

Linora activated the ray shield, a blue energy shield appearing over the door. "This room is meant to be a bunker, if I'm reading this right. It has all the information that Dex has, it will take hours, maybe even days, to look through it all." Pulling out a small chip, Fiona inserted it into the terminal, and then started downloading. "This should take only a few minutes, so let's activate a few defenses." Pressing a few buttons, Linora heard something appear on the outside of the door. "Those should be two turrets on the outside of the door activating. That will definitely buy us some time."

Once the download was done, Fiona grabbed the chip, pulled it out, and then deleted all information on it. "That should teach Dex to try and trick me." Fiona then pressed a few more buttons, and a small passageway on the wall opened, a passageway that Linora never noticed before. Fiona and Linora took one step forward, but stopped when the sound of an explosion on the outside of the door, and multiple footsteps coming towards the door.

"Let's move, Jedi!" Fiona said as she started to run towards the passageway. Linora started running, Fiona entering the passageway after Linora took two steps forward. Linora found herself so close to the passageway, could almost feel the fresh air, but her heart sank when the passageway closed, and the sound of the terminal shutting down.

A holo image of Dex appeared, slime and all. ("Well, well. What a shame. I would have loved to have unmasked your lesbian pirate, but I guess you will do just fine.") Six turrets appeared around the room, pointing at her, and then the ray shield on the door disappeared. The door opened up, twenty men of multiple races charging in, multiple types of gun's raised.

("Jedi, throw down you weapons.") Said a very muscular Duros with a FQ-3 heavy repeating rifle. Linora, seeing no way out of here with violence, threw her lightsaber on the ground, letting it roll away from her and towards a turret near the corner. Dex chuckled as he clapped his hands, excited about his new toy. ("Men, take her to my secret chambers. I will deal with her later.") Dex's hologram disappeared once his order came through, leaving Linora alone with the twenty thugs. Two of them, a human and an Ishi Tib, walked forward. The Ishi Tib cuffed Linora's wrist behind her back while the human put the barrel of a JU-80 shotgun into her back.

Linora was forced out of the room, an additional three men following her. She could only hear the sound of their footsteps, so she couldn't tell what species they were, or what they looked like, but she continued to march towards Dex's secret chambers, fear coursing through her body. Were they going to turn her in once they were done with her? Will they torment her? Dissect her? Whatever they are about to do, Linora prepared herself for the worst.

Korvas was shocked when Fiona returned alone, and was even more shocked to see her face. She had to return to the ship in a disguise, meaning that she had to take the wrapping hiding her face had to go, but she was now in the process of putting the wrapping back on. She was really beautiful, but Korvas only had a single glance at her before Garen grabbed his pants, and threw him out of the cockpit.

Korvas soon saw Fiona and Garen leave the cockpit, Fiona yelling for everyone to meet in the meeting room. Hell, even F4-T6 was active, so whatever is going on, it must be good if they're risking the Republic picking up F4-T6's power core. Once everyone was in the meeting room, Fiona told them what happened at Dex's secret base.

"So, we know that Linora's old master made a treaty with the Crimson Blades, and they are working together, but that's not all." Fiona pulled out a small chip, saying, "This is what I downloaded from Dex's terminal, and while I was running back here I decided to hide in an alleyway and read some of it. I found out quite a bit of information, like good hiding places and many secret hyperspace routes to planets with great resources, but I also found out why we're being chased."

Cyan Dysar, who returned from his shopping for space parts just ten minutes ago, stopped messing with a small Hyperspace part, and looked up at her. "Groex Gal, the leader of the Crimson Blades, contacted the Republic and told them that Linora had joined us, and were planning on betraying the Republic, and Dex said that the reason why is because Abraxis contacted Groex, and forced him to contact the Republic. For some reason, we both think that he didn't have to use much persuasion to make Groex make the call."

Korvas kicked the wall, swearing in Twi'lek with words that no one there understood, but then started saying words that they could understand. ("THAT GOD DAMN TRAITOR! AFTER ALL THE TROUBLE WE WENT THROUGH FOR HIM, HE BETRAYED US FOR NO GOOD REASON! HOW FUCKING DARE HE!") Fiona walked over to F4-T6, trying to ignore Korvas's tamper tantrum. She bent down, and then inserted the chip into F4. "F four, download everything on this chip and then delete everything on it once you're done."

Fiona inserted the chip, and once F4 was done downloading and deleted the contents on the chip, she took it out, and then put it in her pocket. Standing up, she looked back at her crew, seeing, and more importantly hearing, Korvas's tamper tantrum gone. "Alright everyone, if we hope to ever get out of this mess, we will need Linora's assistance, and with Dex's base being a fortress to keep people out, we will need to find a way in. Since they don't know what I look like, I will scout the place out. Cyan, I want you to scout with me, but we will do this differently. We have a stealth field generator, so you can cloak yourself and while we leave the ship at once, we will head off in two different directions. If I go left, you go right. If I go straight, you go left, right, backwards, or… Well, you understand."

Fiona looked over at Korvas, continuing. "Korvas will keep the ships defense systems ready for combat and lift off. Garen, you guard the boarding ramp. If anyone tries to enter, and if it's not a crew member, shoot them." Garen growled approvingly, and then Fiona grinned under her wrappings. They had a plan, and they are going to go through with it. One way or another, they will bring Linora out of there.

Linora struggled against her bonds, her now blue hair swaying back and forth. They took the green dye out of her hair and have stripped her of all of her clothes except for her underwear. Her arms and legs were bound to a circular object, and with the laser grid technology, had her arms and ankles tied to it(Kinda like what Obi-wan was captured in Episode 2 on Geonosis). Her Lightsaber wasn't nearby, and she had two guards outside her cell. One was a Toydarion and the other was a Noghri, both equipped with JU-80 Shotgun's. Of course, they were outside her cell. She was most worried about the two inside her cell.

Dex the Hutt, the slimeball that has ordered her capture, and a medical droid that is called IE-3. ("The Mighty Jedi Exile, Linora Lordess, is finally in my grasp. Oh, I wonder if you would survive longer than any other subjects I've had.") Dex crawled towards Linora, IE-3 following closely behind him. Dex stopped crawling next to a tray full of multiple tools that had purpose's she did not know, but by judging the quantity of blood on them, she was scared to find out. ("Now, normally a fully trained Scientist would do something like this, but since I didn't get my degree, I can be as messy as I want.")

Linora bared her teeth at him like a wild dog would, and then said, "I don't know why you're doing this, but understand this. I will never give you any information." Dex laughed out loud at this. ("I don't want any information, Jedi. Even though I lost a lot of information when Fiona deleted all the information in that terminal, I still have enough information to go by. Now tell me, Jedi,") Dex smiled wickedly, and then put on a lareg surgeon's mask big enough for a Hutt's mouth.

("Where should I begin to dissect your pretty little body?")

To Be Continued In Lordess Chronicles # 5 Rescue, unknown allies, and… love?


	5. Rescue, unexpected allies, and love?

Lordess Chronicles

# 5

Rescue, unexpected allies, and… Love?

" " = Talking

' ' = Thinking

(" ") = Talking in different language

(' ') = Thinking in different language

1 month 2 weeks after the end of the Sith Rebellion

Linora Lordess screamed in pain as the scalpel entered her arm, and ran through from the shoulder to the elbow. As the knife came out, the medical droid, IE-3, started to stop the bleeding, but didn't heal the cut. Dex grabbed a hanker chief, and then swiped the blood off it. Linora asked Dex why he was doing this since he asked for no information, didn't take any blood samples, or do anything for information gathering, and his response scared her.

"I just want to see how long a Jedi can survive in these conditions."

Once the bleeding stopped, Dex cut out a small circle in Linora's arm, and then let IE-3 stop the bleeding, which took around an hour. "You know, Master Lordess," Dex said while he waited on IE-3 to finish up. "I am quite surprised at how easy it is harming a Jedi, once they are in my grasp. I've had about five other Jedi in my possession before, and none of them have ever lasted a week before. I suppose that, whatever force technique you are using, it is quite impressive."

Once the bleeding stopped, Dex pulled out a small utensil, an object with a circular end with small spikes on the end. He slowly put the utensil in, and once it was in, Linora groaned in pain as the small spikes went further in. after turning it left and right for a few minutes, small amounts of blood dripping out, Linora fainted from the pain, the last thing she heard was Dex's laughter.

Fiona Solusar walked past the bar once more, a bag of groceries now in her left hand. She still couldn't find a way in, even with Cyan Dysar, her Kel Dor Mechanics, assistance in reconnaissance. How hard can it be to find an entrance in? But whenever she thinks she found an entrance, she saw some sort of security nearby, watching it. Eventually, when she was about to give up for the day, a Yuzzem dressed in shaggy clothing stepped in front of her.

"Do you need any help?" He said pleadingly, rubbing his hands together. Fiona, angry whenever beggars think they can get money off her, replied, "Get away from me, you old beggar." As she pushed the Yuzzem away, he said with a smile on his face, "Okay, Fiona Solusar." Fiona stopped walking. She turned to look at the Yuzzem, wondering how he knew her name. "I believe you will like to hear what I have to give you, don't you?"

Fiona grabbed his hairy wrist, and then dragged him off into an alley way. Once she made sure that no one was listening in, she whispered, "How do you know my name?" The Yuzzem snickered, and then crossed his arms. "I saw you undress from your usual outfit when you were trying to escape Dex's men. By the way, you have a fine ass." Fiona had to get almost completely naked when she had to change into her disguise, and then slapped him. After the initial shock of this Yuzzem seeing her ass, a question popped in her head.

"Why didn't you come to me earlier with this?" The Yuzzem nodded, and then scratched his head. "Well, you know of Groex, the leader of the Crimson Blades, said he was against slavery? Well, that is not true. He has enslaved so many innocents into slavery for jobs like working the variety of mines. They force the innocents from their homes, taking children and men away from their wives, and force them off planet. The same happened to me, but I have no family to return to, but they have stripped me of my honor in the way they treated me, and so, the first chance I got, me and a handful of slaves escaped the mines on a supply ship. That was two years ago, and ever since then we started freeing as many slaves and have started a resistance movement. We call ourselves 'Unko', which is Jawa for 'Hope'."

Fiona's foot was tapping the ground, her hands on her hips. "What does that have to do with me?" He smiled, saying, "My name is Pok, and for the past week I have kept an eye on you, to watch and see what you are doing here, and my guess is that you are trying to save someone from Dex, am I right?" Fiona just nodded. "Well, you see, we would call in the Republic, but the Crimson Blades have already been searched, and they are good at hiding any and all illegal activities, including the locations of the mines. Linora is the best hope we have against Groex, and while she's in Dex's hold, she will be in amazing danger."

"I will help you in freeing Linora, but in exchange, you will work with us, the Unko, and we will help you in defeating the Crimson Blades." Fiona looked at him skeptically. "Think about it! We help you save Linora, and whether or not we actually save her before she dies, you will gain many allies. What do you say?" Pok extended his hand, watching Fiona closely. "You want to help us defeat the Crimson Blades?" After several seconds, Kop smiled greatly as Fiona grabbed his hand, and then shook it.

Joe Charr walked into Jessica's cell, carrying a small box with a small amount of food in it. It contained Nerf Steak and Dindra, which is a spicy food that is supposedly Jessica's favorite dish. Joe entered her cell, delighted to see Jessica looking through a journal. Joe gave Jessica the journal two days ago, and it was filled with planets that Jessica may want to go to raise her two sons with Joe, and so far she has chosen two planets: Corellia and Abyssissa.

Joe would have suggested Nagolag, but he wasn't the one that was carrying two children in his stomach with their father dead, so he will be happy to go wherever Jessica will want to live and raise up her children. Joe sat down next to Jessica, breaking her concentration from the journal. Joe planted a quick kiss on her cheek, causing her cheeks to turn a light pink.

"Look what I got for you." Joe said, giving her the box. Jessica smiled, and then took it while saying, "Oh, you didn't have to." Joe just watched as Jessica opened the box, and smiled brighter when he saw her happy expression of the food he got for her. She looked up, a smug expression on her face. "With all this food, I feel like I'm fat." Joe put his forehead on hers while placing a hand over her stomach, whispering, "Well, remember that you're eating not just for one anymore."

Jessica giggled, and then kissed Joe on the lips. On the third day of the two of them dating, Joe asked her if she was just dating her because she needed a father for their two children, or that he was just a replacement for Volcano, but Jessica assured him that was not the case. Yes, she still has a special place in her heart for Volcano, but that's because he was her first love, and she had her first time with Volcano. She is also carrying his two children, so that also is a good reason why she still loves Volcano, but her heart now belongs to Joe.

Jessica ate the food, listening to Joe as started telling her of the latest news on the galaxy outside of her cell. Jessica seemed very interested in the story about the Rogue Jedi Linora Lordess for some unknown reason. Maybe it's because she can relate to her, being against the Jedi for most of her life, but Joe believes that there's some other reason she's not telling him. Of course, Joe won't push for information since he wasn't sure that Jessica would tell him.

Once she finished, she smiled up at Joe. This smile always got to Joe, making him do whatever Jessica would want, and she knows it too. "Joe, can you bring meals like this more often?" Jessica started pouting while looking at him with the most innocent look she could make. Joe, not able to resist Jessica's charms, gladly agreed. Somehow, this smile will probably make him do something that will get him in trouble, but for some reason he doesn't care, just as long as he can see her smile.

Fiona looked behind her, seeing a multitude of species behind her. She knew about two-thirds of the species, but the rest was very new to her. There was one humanoid with green skin with a third eye that looks familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Either way, she just had to wait for her signal. Then, right on cue, the lights went out in Dex's cantina. Fiona smiled, seeing her time to finally do something other than skulk around the cantina, hoping to find an opening.

"Move!" Fiona mouthed, and the aliens all ran out towards the building. Fiona saw two more mobs like this one rush out of two other alley ways, heading towards the cantina building. "I hope your plan works Pok." Fiona whispered to herself when she saw him leading a mob with a Vibro sword in one hand, and a DH-17 Blaster pistol in the other. The aliens at the doors didn't stand a chance against the mobs, and only managed to kill about three or four people in the mobs before getting killed themselves, allowing the mobs to enter.

She looked up at the sky, expecting to hear sirens from the Coruscant security force or see Jedi speeders flying down, but nothing happened. Whoever Pok's man is on the inside of the council was very good at keeping the Jedi and security force at bay. Fiona waited a minute before entering one of the doors, which the many pedestrians that would have noticed this earlier were now gone due to the sudden violence.

Fiona walked further down the hallway, but stopped. She could hear the sound of blaster fire in the distance, which means that Pok's men were progressing very slowly through the cantina, but she didn't need to go after them.

She has a mission of her own to accomplish first. Finding the closest ventilation shaft, and then climbed into it with great difficulty due to her breast size and the armor she was wearing. After crawling for about two minutes, Fiona thought, 'Damn my boobs! They have given me so many times of great pleasure with other women, but NOW they're a nuisance! God, I wish I could deflate and inflate them at will.'

After another five minutes, she saw a room that had a droid working on a single console. Quietly dropping down, Fiona pulled out her DF-67 Blaster, aimed it at the droids back, and then fired a single shot. The droid fell in a heaping smoke, not moving except for the right arm occasionally twitching. Fiona jogged up to the console it was working on, and then pressed a button on the side of it. With what little power remained from any backup generators they had, she found where they were keeping Linora. She was still alive, but she was in the middle of another session with Dex the Hutt.

Memorizing the room number and directions to there, she went toe the one door in the room, and forced it open. Slipping out, Fiona silently walked through the empty corridors, happy that the guards are busy trying to stop Pok and his men. Fiona stopped at the door that had Linora in it, and then, careful not to open it, put her ear up to the door, where she heard the murmur of voices barely audible, but she could make them out. ("The intruders are cutting through our forces fast, my excellency. There is very little that we can do, and the droid we had stationed at the security terminal has not been responding to my calls for the last few minutes.") Fiona recognized that language as Rodian, and then heard the next person that spoke was speaking Huttese.

("Get my shuttle ready, and IE-3, keep that Jedi alive. Once I escape to Cella, I want to continue my sessions with this Jedi") Fiona heard the footsteps that must have belonged to that Rodian coming closer to the door, and then took a deep breath. Hopefully, there won't be too many guards inside. Fiona opened the door herself, surprising the Rodian for a few seconds, giving her the time she needed. She quickly fired her blaster, killing the Rodian, and then quickly looked around the room. There were two other Weequay, and one Geonosian. Fiona shot at the Geonosian, but then swore under her breath when she watched the Geonosian fly over the shots that she fired.

Diving behind a table as they opened fire, she saw the blaster fire go all around where she was hiding as her wrappings fell off her face, a part steaming from where it was hit with a blaster. ("Keep her busy!") Dex yelled as he crawled behind the Weequay's and Geonosians, IE-3 carrying Linora over its shoulder. Fiona needed some help, that she had to admit Were the hell are her reinforcements? She smiled under her wrapping at the sound of Dex screaming in surprise with more blaster fire coming into the room. Once it stopped, Fiona stood up to find the two Weequays and the Geonosian dead, Garen and Korvas standing at the doorway, blasters drawn. Dex and IE-3were in a corner, Dex holding IE-3 in front of him like a shield.

Fiona walked up to Dex and IE-3, her hands on her hips. "Looks like your fun ends here, Dex. Now I heard you say something about a Cella. Is that a planet?" Dex seemed frightened of something now, and it wasn't the two gun's pointing at him. ("I'll never tell you, scum.") Dex replied as his grip tightened on IE-3.

Fiona shot IE-3, its arms staying in Dex's hand as the body was detached and fell on Dex, Linora falling to the ground. Fiona put Linora's unciounsce body over her shoulder, and then chuckled. "You want to tell us about Cella now, or not?" Dex sighed, and then looked up at Garen. "You might as well kill me now because I'd rather die than face Groex's wrath."

Korvas stepped forward, saying with a smile, "Fine with me." He pulled the trigger, Killing dex when the blaster bolt his fat, chubby neck. Fiona nodded her head I approval, and then looked at Linora, and then blushed. She was naked except for her underwear, and she felt herself getting wet at the sight. She looked at Korvas and Garen, saying, "Alright, you two stay out here while I get Linora dressed and find her Lightsaber." Korvas, sad about having to go out and wait in the hall and not watch the wonderful sight of na almost naked women.

When the door closed, Fiona found Linora's clothing and Lightsaber in a drawer of the table she was hiding behind, and then started dressing Linora. Fiona was IMMENSELY tempted to touch Linora's boobs and grope them, but that wasn't her style. She will seduce the women, take them to the best spot for sex, whether it was private or not, and then make mad love with them, but she doesn't take every opportunity to touch a girl's boobs. Touching an unciounsce girl's boobs felt like she was hitting on a unciounsce body, which didn't go well for her.

After all, she still remembers Pok telling her he saw her in her underwear, and she doubts that she would like it if someone, even a hot babe, would take advantage of her hwile she was unciounsce. She would rather be AWAKE and feel the girl take advantage of her! Fiona pulled out Linora's Lightsaber, but before she put it on her belt, she stopped what she was doing.

She smiled as she looked at the Lightsaber, wondering when she will ever get another chance at this. Pressing the button, she eyed the blue blade that popped out. She swung it in the air, admiring the beauty of the blue blade of energy. After a minute, she heard Linroa groan, a sign of her regaining conscience again. Fiona deactivated the Lightsaber, and then ran over to Linora. Kneeling next to her as Linora's eyes started to open, Fiona clipped the Lightsaber on its owner's belt.

Linora opened her eyes, staring up at Fiona. "Fiona?" Fiona smiled, replying, "Don't worry, I'm here." Throwing Linora's arm over her shoulder, Fiona helped Linora up, and then looked around the room. Was she forgetting something? After a few seconds, Fiona realized that Linora was string at something in her direction. Fiona looked at where she thought Linora was staring, but there was only a wall there. She looked back at Linora, asking, "What are you looking at?" Linora looked away, replying, "N-Nothing. Let's just get out of here."

Fiona shrugged, and then walked out of the room, dragging a scarlet faced Linora over her shoulder.

Linora threw herself on her bunk bed on the blood angel, cursing herself. 'What the fuck is wrong with me! Get those thoughts out of your head!' Linora rolled over so she was lying on her back. She looked up at the bottom of the bunk bed above her, wishing that she could solve this problem, but she could find no solution. A image of Fiona without her wrappings on appeared in her head again, her short, wavy black hair and how beautiful she looked in that room with the lights making her outline glow.

She looked like an angel.

Linora shook her head of those thoughts, and then went back to thinking about the new alliance between them and the rebellion called Unko, and how she can use them to their advantage, but she had trouble thinking of anything that wasn't Fiona, and then, after several minutes, she groaned. She hated to admit it, but she knows that she couldn't deny it, no matter how much she wanted to throw the idea away.

She was a lesbian now.

Maryna Caballa finished putting on her night gown, humming a nice song to herself. Gaz Skywalker took her out to the zoo that was nearby, and she can remember every single animal that was there. The best part of all was that she could feel her friendship with Gaz was growing more and more each day. She crossed her legs, trying to think of what he would do for her the next day. This is what she really needed, a friend to help her deal with the death of Danis. And Gaz was doing just that.

Maryna has been coming out of her room more, visiting Horuck and Sarli more often, and she doesn't know why, but she has a feeling that things will only get better. She laid down on her back, closing her eyes. Her heart still ached for Danis, but the aching was not as bad anymore. Maryna looked on what the bright part of her future will be. There's Horuck's and Sarli's son when he is born, all future missions she is going to have, and all the good times she will have with Gaz.

So far, life seems like it is going very well.

To Be Continued In Lordess Chronicles # 6 Surprise on Cella


	6. Surprise on Cella

Lordess Chronicles

# 6

Surprise on Cella

" " = Talking

' ' = Thinking

(" ") = Talking in different language

(' ') = Thinking in different language

Time Line: 2 months after the end of the Sith Rebellion

Dalla Dragoon is a female Mirialan, and is a very strong Jedi master. She was excellent in stealth and information gathering, an excellent feat during the Sith rebellion, and is still good today when trying to find any surviving Sith, if there are any left. That is why Abraxis Carlon has her now, and is looking at her beaten body. She was found trying to sneak into his estate, probably trying to see why he was so intent on staying there for so long, but has now decided to move out of his house. After years of people trying to buy his house at amazing house, and has now suddenly decided to up and leave without an explanation definitely aroused Dalla's suspicion, as it would anyone.

But now she was held captive on Abraxis's ship, heading towards Groex Gal's secret base. He would like to torture her there, find out anything that she knows that he doesn't that may or may not be useful to him at this time. "Master, we're almost there." Bree Alder said, entering the room. Bree Alder was Abraxis's secret apprentice, and was going through training faster than any Jedi ever in recorded history. She will be a fine Jedi in Abraxis's new Jedi Order, but he still has a long way to go before he can achieve that.

Bree looked at the beaten, unciounsce Mirialan, and then to her Lightsaber on Abraxis's belt. "What color did she have?" Abraxis sighed, and then pulled Dalla's Lightsaber off his belt. "Green, like mine." He tossed it over to Bree, who caught it with a glint in her eye. She has a very bad habit of trying to find out about other people's Lightsaber colors, something that Abraxis will have to change one day.

Abraxis didn't turn to his apprentice when she activated Dalla's Lightsaber, and then simply watched it, imagining the battles this blade has seen, the enemies it has killed, and the places it has been to. She then deactivated it, and then placed it on her belt. "I will make good use of this blade." Abraxis grinned, and then looked down at his apprentice "I want you to stay here and watch over the Jedi, and make sure she doesn't pull anything. The last thing I want is for her to escape and tell the council of my betrayal. I still need to go and get information from the Jedi library, and I need to hear from the Jedi how the chase for Linora is going. She has defeated Dex, who was secretly giving Groex information, and now works for the Unko."

Bree bowed, and then stood up straight. Abraxis left the room, hoping to try and meditate on the current events.

Linora Lordess , Garen, Fiona Solusar, and Korvas Hunt stood at the base of a mountain, hiding behind a giant boulder. Pok was hiding behind a tree, looking up at a base that was three stories tall with a wall around it, a ray shield gate for the entrance. Pok brought his head back behind the tree, sighing. 'An entire week was wasted trying to find this planet, and then it took us a week to get all of my men here, but for what? We found only two ways in, one entrance that Fiona and the crew of the Blood Angel can take, and the other is the ray shielded entrance guarded by several turrets. Those turrets will completely annihilate my men, and we barely have enough men to actually lead a good resistance.'

Pok pulled out a datapad, and then activated it. This base, from what they can tell, makes weapons for the Crimson Blades, and is in the process of making a very powerful ground weapon that is said to be unbeatable, but is still in the prototype stage. If Pok didn't know any better, it sounds like the Crimson Blades are preparing for war, and not just any gang war, but an actual galactic war.

Pok hopes that this was meant to counter their resistance, but he doubts that is the case. The leader of this fortress is an Mrlssi by the name of Padga Dagwa, a scientist that loves making weapons of all kinds, and doesn't care who buys them or how they are used, as long as it does not affect him. Pok looked over at Fiona, who was looking right back at him, most of her face covered by her wrappings. "Do you have a plan?" Pok said in a normal tone of voice, knowing that the fortress was too high up to hear them. Fiona nodded, and then responded.

"Korvas will return to the ship, and then send Cyan over her. Korvas will fly above and shoot the fortress from above, hopefully distracting their turrets. Linora, in the meantime, will sneak in, and try to sabotage their defenses while trying to obtain as much information as possible in case Padga is thinking of deleting all information he has. Meanwhile I, Garen, Cyan, you and your forces will attack head on, distracting their ground forces. Does that sound good?"

Pok looked up at the fortress, and then nodded. "Yes, it does. Those turrets are incredibly powerful and strong, if my information is correct, so we should attack at night. It will give us cover and, while they are a big target, we will be spread out and thus harder to hit. I'll call my men and tell them to get ready, and you get the ship ready. Something tells me we're in for a big fight."

Padga Dagwa followed the hooded figure down the hallway, anxious to see what he thinks of his weapons. This man was part of an alliance that the Crimson Blades made with an organization that calls themselves the Shadow emergent. In exchange of the Crimson Blades giving them weapons and men, they will give them any one thing that they want, and that is the freedom to do what they want. This hooded figure called himself Zank, a name that Padga never heard from any sort of religion or species.

It was probably an alias, which Padga can understand. If they're a secret organization, then they could be using aliases to disguise their true identity. Padga was about to ask Zank a question, but stopped when Zank took his hood off. He has spiky red hair, his eyes were black with red dots and two red tattoos around his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, revealing a mouth full of red, pointy teeth. "My master has high expectations for your weapons, Gadga." Zank looked over at Gadga, saying, "You better not disappoint."

Gadga felt a sudden chill go down his spine, a sudden feeling that told him he should meet expectations or else meet a very painful end. The two of them reached a door, which Gadga opened up after putting in multiple codes on the side panel. The door slid open, and the two of them walked in. The room was full of weapons of all different kinds: blasters, blaster pistols, and heavy weapons. Some were equipped with grenade launchers, scopes, silencers, poison grenades, and small blade attachments. "These are just the rifles, Zank. There are still the grenades, armor upgrades from armor that you wear to ship armor, weapon upgrades for the ships, and even have upgrades for Vibroblades, allowing them to better withstand attacks from Lightsabers."

Zank looked at Gadga, saying, "Good. My master will be most pleased. Now, show me to the next section." Gadga nodded, and then started to walk out the door until he realized that Zank wasn't following him. Turning around, he saw Zank staring up at an air vent. "Is there a problem?" Zank looked back at Gadga, his eyes showing no emotions. "Nothing, I just… Nothing. Let's move on."

Linora looked back into the room through the air duct opening, and saw the two of them leave. 'This is no simple pirate operation, they are preparing for war with whoever that man works for. I have to destroy this base, and without any of these weapons leaving. I hope that Korvas's distraction will start soon.' Linora pulled out a small thermal detonator, and then planted it in the room underneath the vents.

Linora crawled through the vents, thinking of that man's name. 'Zank, a name I haven't heard of. What's it origins? I have to look this up just so then I can quench my thirst of curiosity.' She soon reached another room that was filled with guards and two terminals, which two male humans are working on. Linora silently opened the vent, and then jumped in. She pulled her Lightsaber off her belt, and then activated it. She leapt toward the closest guard, and then, with a slash of her blue blade, killed that one as well. Linora did this strategy until the guards and the personal on the terminals were dead. Putting her Lightsaber back on her belt, Linora rushed over to the closest terminal, and was glad that the personal didn't get the time to log out of the terminal.

When Linora put her hands on the terminal, the alarms went off. Did they discover her already? Her question was answered when the building shook. Korvas must be starting his bombing run, meaning that she doesn't have much time before Pok's forces start their offensive. Linora inserted a chip into the terminal, and then started downloading all the information in there directly into her chip. It took about two minutes before it finished, and then she extracted the chip, stuffing it into her pocket.

Once that was done, she quickly started deactivating a few defenses. One of them was about half of the turrets, and she made it look like a cross wire, and then she weakened the shields surrounding the base by flowing a bit of the power into an area marked 'secret'. Whatever was in there, it didn't say, except that it had a ton of mechanics and heavy machinery. What the hell were they making? She should go and find out.

Too late.

She saw the screen change, and saw the doors for the room marked secret started to open up. Then the words 'destroy the intruders' appeared on the screen. This didn't look good.

Fiona smiled when the shields were shut down, and a lot of Pok's men shouted in victory But Cyan, who was behind the same rock that Fiona was, and he didn't seem happy. "Cyan, please tell me that you don't have bad news." "I do. The shields were from a Gertallion factory, very powerful. Even with minimal power it could last continual bombardment for several hours and there is no way that Linora could get rid of enough power to make it this weak, so they must have turned it off, but why?"

Cyan's question was then answered when the front gates opened up, and a giant vehicle rolled out, but it didn't roll out Instead of wheels it had four legs that had wheels on the outside, an giant cannon on the top. Two small turrets popped out of the sides of the vehicle, and then started to fire at Kop's army. It slaughtered them, destroying them quickly and easily. What was supposedly a very easy battle was now turning into a slaughter house. Fiona saw only one option here. With a mighty roar, she yelled, "RETREAT!"

Gadga smiled as his Spider roller easily defeated the rebel soldiers. "As you can see, Zank, my Spider roller is the ultimate tank. Not only does it have the main cannon along with the two turrets on the side that can rotate a full three hundred sixty degrees. Also, if they run into the forest like they just did, then look at this." Pressing a button on a nearby console, he whispered something into it.

The Spider roller then morphed from it walking on four legs to being wheels. Then, two buzz saws attached to arms come out, and then started to cut the trees, pushing any and all trees out of the way. "So, have I disappointed your master?" Zank looked at Gadga, and replied, "No, you have pleased our master. Give me the schematics so then we can also start building and start upgrading it."

Gadga eagerly agreed, and then pulled out a schematic in his pocket. "Here, I want no payment. All I want is to see my creations prosper! Please, use them as you please!" "I've got another idea." Gadga and Zank turned around to see Linora standing at the open doorway, her now active Lightsaber. Zank sighed, and then pulled something out. "You're supposed to be Linora, right? The Jedi that is being hunted from the Republic? I heard your Lightsaber skills were of medium skill, so this should be easy." After pressing a button, a red blade popped out with a snap-hiss. "Gadga, my master will have to teach you how to better defend your bases. Until then, I'll deal with this whore."

Zank lunged forward, his Lightsaber twirling in the air. When the two clashed Zank brought his free hand around, slapping her with his free hand. She fell on the ground, a small amount of blood trifling out of her mouth. She immediately rolled out of the way as Zank tried to decapitate her. The red blade barely missed her head, allowing Linora to stand up.

Only to be kicked back down with one of Zanks feet.

She landed, momentarily stunned, but then quickly got up on her feet while deflecting Zank's Lightsaber. Linora tried to defend against Zank, but she found it extremely difficult to block each attack. He was too fast, too strong, and his attacks seemed random but also seemed like they were planned out.

Linora had to get the schematics that Gadga gave Zank, but how? Gadga was with two automatic security droids, near the viewing glass, his hands behind his back. He looked like he thought that he was unstoppable, but that wasn't the case. No, it's not the case.

Linora ducked under Zank's Lightsaber, and then leaped towards Gadga. The two droids opened fire, shooting out blue laser blasts. Linora deflected them back at the droids. The droids were now a smoking pile of rubble on the ground. With a slash of her Lightsaber, Gadga fell to the ground, dead. She turned around, blocking Zank's Lightsabers.

Gadga is gone, which is good since he can't make any more schematics, but how can she get the schematics off of Zank? This was gonna be tricky.

Fiona swore as another volley of laser fire came through to her right, killing five more men. Fiona looked around the edge of a rock, looking out the entrance of the cave. In the cave with her were Cyan Dysar, Garen, and five of Kop's men. Kop was running off with several of his men when Fiona last saw him, the spider roller ignoring him to go after a bigger group. That group is now a line of dead bodies near the laboratory. Korvas has tried to get in a few shots, but it must sense the ship and fire at it, forcing it to retreat.

This invention of Gadga is truly dangerous, and seems to have no weakness. She brought her head back, hoping the spider roller won't detect them. "Alright, Linora will be counting on us taking that thing down. I'll take any suggestions." Everyone was silent.

'Of course, they always leave it up to the captain to get them out of a mess. I wish I let someone else take the job.' Fiona crossed her arms, trying to think how to defeat the blasted tank! She thought of what she read about Gadga, hoping to find out some sort of weakness. 'Gadga always make his vehicles with armor that can stand a few rounds from a capitol ship, and has enough power and ammo to destroy an entire squadron, maybe even two. Hell, with what I've seen this tank could possibly take out four, but Fiona would rather not test that theory out.

She spun around, getting into a crouch while pulling out her DH-17 blaster pistol as a sound came from behind her. Did the Spider Roller discover their location? No, it wasn't the spider roller. It was Kop along with two other troopers. Eyeing Fiona's blaster, he replied, "Wow, is this how you always welcome your friends?" Fiona holstered her blaster. "Only those that have seen me naked."

Kop entered the cave with a grin on his face. "Kop, what happened to your other men? I thought that you had more men than this." Kop sighed as he reloaded his E-11 Blaster Rifle. "We tried to take it on, to hopefully find a weakness, but nothing worked. Our blasters were worthless, grenades did squat, our rockets didn't even leave a scratch, and it was gaining up on us. When we wasted all other options, we all threw some sonic grenades that we had."

Kop sat down next to Fiona, the two soldiers with him crouching next to him. "When they went off, it seemed… hurt, like the sonic grenades were hurting it. Sonic weapons can be used to at least repel it, but I'm not sure if it can kill it." Kop pulled out one sonic grenade. "This is the only one I had left before we ran out and the spider roller then started to slaughter us again. One grenade won't do." Cyan snapped his fingers, saying, "No, you're wrong That one grenade is all we're gonna need."

Linora found it extremely hard to stand. Zank was standing in front of her, twirling his Lightsaber, looking bored. Linora could sense his impatience though, his impatience that it is taking so long to kill her. She could also sense a hunger, a unquenchable hunger. Linora looked at Zank's pocket, knowing that the schematic was still there. She has to get it and destroy it!

Of course, the problem was that she couldn't get close enough to him to actually get her hand in and take it, but even if she could, she was worried that, with Zank's speed, he would cut her arm off before she could bring her hand back out. She looked over at the two destroyed droids, and then formed a plan.

She readied herself in a new fighting position, one that usually stands for an last strike chance. It all requires speed, and if she misses then that will keep her open, exposed to an attack. She took three steps forward, Zank ready to evade Linora. She lounged for his left side, forcing him to go to his right. And right into the thrown debris from the droids. He fell on to the ground, unable to respond in time when the Linora grabbed the schematics in his pocket, and then ran towards the window. Before Zank could fully stand up, Linora jumped out the window, and then, using the force, cushioned her fall.

Linora stood up, her legs shaking. Why in the world did she think that was such a good idea? She looked at the schematics in her hand, and then threw it up in the air. With a single swing of her blade, she cut it in half. When she downloaded everything from the terminal into her datapad, she made sure to delete everything in it. That should put a dent in things here. Then, right on cue, the blood angel soared above, and dropped three bombs on random parts of the laboratory.

Linora smiled when she saw the building crumble, including the part where Zank was. When the blood Angel landed next to her, Linora gladly ran up to it as the ramp went down. When she entered the bridge, the Blood Angel was already up in the air "Linora, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad to see a Jedi here. That Spider Tank of Gadga's is destroying Pok's army. I tried to help, but it always knows when I'm nearby and shoots at me. I don't have what it takes to bring it down, so I thought you could help."

Korvas looked over at Linora as she sat down in the co-pilots seat. "I have a plan to take it down, but I'm not sure how it will work out." She looked over at Korvas, saying, "In order for it to work, I'm going to need your help."

Garen disliked the plan greatly. While he and Cyan was perched up in a tree, waiting, Fiona, the woman he gave his life debt to, was down on the ground, fighting with Kop and his men to distract the Spider Roller. "You ready Garen?" Cyan asked, pulling out a Sonic Grenade. ("Of course I am, now let's get this done with.") Garen growled, grabbing tightly on a vine with one hand and Cyan with the other.

With a push, Garen pushed off towards the Spider Roller, swinging through the air. Garen let go of the vine, and landed right on top of the tank. Cyan immediately grabbed an antenna that was on the top, bracing himself as the Spider Roller tried to get them off. Garen grabbed the sides of the Spider Roller, trying to hold unto the Spider Roller.

Eventually, Cyan managed to pull out his fusion cutter, and activated it. A small blue flame popped out, and then started cutting a small square on the hull near the cannon. After a minute, he finished cutting through. "Garen, I'm through! Get off now!" As Cyan activated the Sonic Grenade, Garen jumped off unto a tree, grabbing it with his claws.

Cyan planted the grenade into the Spider Roller, and then rolled off. Sparks flew out of the Spider Roller as the grenade went off, the Spider Roller veering left and right until it crashed on its side. Fiona was the first one out, her blaster aimed at the giant death machine. Kop was the last one to come out of cover, he, Fiona, and the remaining three soldiers surrounding the Spider Roller Garen climbed down the tree, and then pulled out his Bowcaster as Cyan pulled out his blaster pistol and joined everyone in surrounding the machine.

"Is it dead?" Asked a Rodian Soldier who was holding a TY-6 Sniper Rifle. A Female human walked up to the Spider Roller, and then kicked it. Afetr a small painful grunt that escaped her lips, she replied, "Yeah, it looks dead." Fiona holstered her blaster, and then chuckled. "Well, with what little troops that might be left I doubt we'll be able to do a successful offense."

Fiona's comlink beeped, and she then picked it up. Once activated, an hologram of Linora appeared. "Fiona? Dear god, I'm glad you're okay. Korvas finished off the laboratory and I destroyed any chances of this Spider Roller being made again. How is the one that's out there?" Fiona told Linora of what happened, and when she finished the Blood Angel was hovering above them.

"Smart strategy. Give Cyan my thanks. Kop, call your men for a extraction at your location." Kop gave an affirmative response, and then sent out the signal.

Zank shoved off a few large pieces of concrete off of him, blood dripping down his mouth. Looking down, he saw his clothes torn, revealing long scratches with small amounts of blood dripping down it. He looked up, and then swore. Four ships were leaving the atmosphere, and if what he sensed was correct, the remaining soldiers that were attacking the laboratory were on it. _"You have failed me."_ Zank felt a sudden chill go up his spine at the sound of the metallic voice. Turning around, he saw a life-size hologram of Darth Vafot, his master. The source of the hologram was a small communicator being held by a man in red and black robotic armor with a wolf helmet.

It was Vafot's personal forces, a special task force known as the Shadow guards. _"Your ship is destroyed, Gadga, his lab, his weapons, and all of his shematics are destroyed. The Spider Roller that is out in the forest was taken aboard one of theior ships You have failed me, Zank. This Shadow Guard has a ship waiting for you nearby. Go with him, and once you return to us I will have a punishment perfect for your failure. I expect you to do better from now on, Zank."_

Then the hologram disappeared, and the Shadow Guard put the communicator away. "If you'll come with me, the hadzuska koshûjontû is waiting for us." He said. The hadzuzka koshûjontû is the Sith language for 'Shadow-born'. Zank then grudgingly followed the Shadow Guard, wondering if he should kill him or let him live.

Linora pulled out her own personal datapad, and then uploaded the information from Gadga's terminal unto it. She sighed when the datapad then crashed, but was lucky that she copied all the data unto her second datapad. She should have guessed that Gadga booby trapped his information. Linora threw away the datapads as a knock was heard on the door. "Come in."

The door opened up, and Fiona stepped in. "I hope you're feeling okay. I just read the report of what you went through with that weird Zank guy." Linora lay down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. "I rather not think about it. Has Kop been able to reproduce the Spider Rollers?" Fiona placed her hands on her hips, replying, "No, nothing. The systems became fried when Cyan threw in the Sonic Grenade, most of it unrecognizable now due to it being so charred from the grenade and some of it that is actually undamaged we have no idea what it is. Also, since you decided to destroy the schematics and kill Gadga, we have no other way of being able to rebuild this. Pok says that he will give it to the Republic, and tell them a few lies about where we got them and why it's damaged. They want to keep their alliance with us a secret so then the Republic won't target them."

Linora snickered. "Of course. Our only companions won't admit it." Linora sat on the edge, smiling under her wrappings. "Linora, you have to understand that the only reason they are rebelling is because of the way they were treated by Groex Gal and his crimson organization, the Crimson Blades. If it's found out that we are working for them, then the Republic would be after them."

Linora simply sighed. This situation could not get much worse.

To Be Continued In # 7 Republic ships, incoming!


	7. Republic ships, incoming!

Lordess Chronicles

# 7

Republic ships, incoming!

" " = Talking

' ' = Thinking

(" ") = Talking in different language

(' ') = Thinking in different language

Time Line: 2 months 1 week after the end of the Sith Rebellion

Jomai was a planet very few have heard of, but it has a great importance. It was mostly a marketing planet, but it was mostly for smugglers. The planet has a single moon, and was pretty close to a sun. Why it isn't uninhabitable to live on due to the closeness of the sun was bedazzles the scientists. Even the moon Geeda, which is even closer to the sun, is not affected by it, and is still inhabitable. In fact, the moon is great for farming, which is the main supply of food for Jomai. The reason why Fiona has brought her ship and the crew in it here is because of a message governor Delmon Targon, the leader of Jomai, sent.

He requested to meet with Fiona and her crew to see if they can help. They feel like they are innocent, but Fiona has some doubts. The reason why is that, even though this planet is very valuable, there is only one hyperspace route in and out of here. A perfect place for an ambush.

Korvas and Fiona were piloting the Blood angel, Fiona in the co-pilots seat. "I'm making the call. F4, scan for any incoming Republic ships." F4, who was hooked up to a console, beeped affirmatively. Fiona put in the code frequency, and then waited a few seconds before Delmon appeared on the screen. Delmon was a female Rodian with light green skin, and behind her are two Gamorreans with their war axes.

("Ah, caption. I am glad you could make it. How are you?") Fiona then spoke up. "Cut this bullshit and tell us what we want or need to know." Delmon seemed a little surprised, but not too surprised. ("o-Okay then, I'll make sure not to waste your time. Tell me what you want to know." "Allright, what I want to know is where Groex Gal's secret base is." Delmon sighed. "Sorry, but we don't have that information. Not even the Republic know where his base is, so all I can do with that subject is wish you luck with that, although I am curious as to why you need that information."

Fiona quickly explained that Groex was the reason they are being hunted, and what is happening with Abreaxis, Linora's old master. Fiona watched Delmon's eyes quickly look to the left of the screen, and then back. That was the fourth time Fiona saw her do it, so what was going on? Fiona heard that there were threats made on her life, so it could possibly be that. Of course, that probably wasn't it.

F4-T6 then said something, but it was too fast. "What was that? Slow down, I can't understand you." Korvas said, turning around as Delmon smiled. F4 spoke slower this time, and Korvas swore. While Fiona powered up the engines, Korvas got on the speakers and spoke, "Republic forces, coming out of hyperspace right behind us!"

Fiona swore when she saw six Republic war ships appear on her radar. "Korvas, get us to the other side of the planet!" Fiona said, rerouting power from the weapons to the shields and engines. "Korvas, I've got more bad news. They're launching fighters. Three of the six warships are following us, but all of their fighters are going around the other side of the planet." Korvas swore in his native tongue, and then increased speed. "What are you doing? We need to get AWAY from the planet!" She said, but then almost bit her tongue when the ship started to shake. "Damn it all! How did they catch up with us already?" Korvas didn't seem concerned. In fact, he seemed to be oblivious to the ship shaking. "We just got to get behind that sun, and we should be fine." Korvas said as Cyan and Linora slowly entered the cockpit.

"The upgrade is ready." Cyan said, crossing his arms. "Alright, give me a moment." Fiona looked up at Linora and Cyan, and saw they both are quite calm. "Why are you guy's so calm? What upgrade? What happened to telling the caption about any new upgrades to her ship?"

"Don't worry, you'll soon find out. Just keep those engines and shields up, even if you have to get rid of any power from the scanners and whatever power is left to the weapon system." Fiona scowled, but didn't argue. She knew better not to try and pry information from Korvas when he wants to make it a surprise.

When they were past Jomai, Fiona saw a large group of fighters coming at them. There were about sixty of them each of them in small groups of six. "Wow, I'm oh so flattered they think of us as such a threat that they need this big of an force." Fiona said, adding as much power as she can to the shields and engines. "I've left a little power left in the weapon systems. F4, start firing at those fighters." F4 acknowledged, and soon they heard their own cannons start firing.

"Any damage?" Korvas asked, pressing an few buttons. "Alright, I'll admit, not a lot of damage, but I did break their ranks momentarily. How close are we to the sun?" Korvas then grinned. "We're there, and my hypothesis is correct. The Fighters are coming around the other side. I'll activate the Bothan system." Then, after pulling a lever and pressing three buttons, He eased the engines, and cut off power to the weapons.

"Korvas, what the hell are you doing?" Fiona said nearly jumping out of her seat. "Don't worry, we're safe, now watch and be amazed." The fighter's then came around the far corner of the sun as the Blood Angel slowly fell down, out of their way. They stopped flying, and then started flying around the war ships. "F4, hack into their com arrays." Linora ordered, and F4-T6 obeyed. "Where did they go? A ship that size couldn't have a stealth field generator!" "Jedi master Jakar Pryde, what are your orders?"

Linora silently swore. Fiona was about to ask why, but stopped when they continued to speak. "Salvation squads one through five, stay here and start patrolling this area. Salvation squads six through ten, start scouting out the area around here They couldn't have gotten far. We'll go back and guard the hyperspace lane. "Affirmative, Commander Ferot out." F4 stopped the transmission, and then unplugged himself. "Guys," Linora started. "We're in deep shit."

Abraxis Carlon was expecting the surprised look on groex's face. Hell, he was happy about it. "M-Master Abraxis, what are you doing here?" Abraxis held his hands behind his back, his apprentice, Bree Alder, doing the same. "We have not been able to find a new training grounds, so we have decided to continue training here."

Abraxis looked around Groex's office as he tried to decide on his next choice of words. "I wonder, how did a Gungan like yourself get in charge of the might Crimson Daggers?" Groex calmed himself down, and then smiled. "It's a pretty long story, one to tell over a hot supper. Now, maybe we should talk about our arrangements here."

Groex stood up from behind his desk, and then walked towards Abraxis and Bree. "Where you should sleep, where you should be training, and many more stuff like that. Let's start it off by giving you a grand tour of my base, shall we?" Groex walked out of his office, followed by Abraxis and Bree, who were being followed by two Noghri guards.

"Jakar Pryde, a well-known Jedi Master for his defense of Daylioussa. He held off the Sith Rebellion with half a fleet, and is known for holding off Darth Karklon for five minutes before forcing him to retreat. He is a master tactician, and he is damn good at carrying out his 's the last enemy I would want to face in this situation." Linora crossed her arms, tapping her foot. "The stealth generator we have installed can only last a hour, so until then we need to find a hiding place." Linora brought up a hologram of Jomai and its moon, Geeda, from her datapad.

"Jomai is protected by a planetary shield, and the only ways in are if we trick them into letting their shields down or blowing one of their shield generators, which is impossible from up here, so our best bet is to hide on Geeda until we get enough power back to our ships. After all, the stealth generator takes up a lot of power, so we can have Fiona go into a nearby town to buy some power cells and whatever else we can use."

Linora started pacing, clenching her teeth. "If Jakar finds out we're on Geeda, then he'll know our strategy, but luckily he doesn't know what Fiona looks like, and won't be able to search properly. Also, we'll hide our ship twenty miles away from any nearby town or settlement, so then we'll at least get a heads up on our scanner's and give us time to react. Now, unless you all have any better plans, speak up or we're landing on Geeda."

No one spoke up.

"Alright, we'll go down, but we should still be careful! Jakar has two apprentices with him. He can stay up in the fleet while sending two strike forces with his padawans, but even though they're not master's you shouldn't underestimate them! They're still Jedi, and if given the opportunity, will catch us if we're not careful."

Gunther Varn and Leo Racto entered the room, and immediately saw their master waiting for them. Leo Racto was a Miraluka Jedi and Gunther Varn was a male half-human, half-Zabrak. He doesn't have the horns, but he still has the blood from his mother. Jakar smiled, and then walked towards them, his hands outstretched. "My padawans, I have a mission for you." He held his hands behind his back as he stopped a few feet in front of his padawan's.

"We do not know where the Rogue Jedi Linora Lordess is, unfortunately, but I do have an idea. They could possibly be trying to hide on Geeda, the moon of Jomai, so I want you two to go down and start investigating towns. Spend at least ten hours in each settlement, and keep in contact with each other to make sure that you don't do the same town twice. Do you understand?" Gunther and Leo nodded, and then left their master.

Fiona had to admit, even though there are few girls here, they are EXTREMELY hot! When Fiona is not being chased by the Republic she will be sure to come back here for a good time. Pulling on the bag of groceries over her shoulder, she went to the last market that had all the supplies she needed. When she entered, the only people inside are a male Rodian behind the counter, an Ithorian sweeping the floor, a male human working on a small gadget, and a female human that was standing in the corner with a rifle.

After a quick wink at the gril, and admiring her shocked but pleased surprise, Fiona walked up to the counter. With her wrappings off and being dressed in normal clothing she looked completely normal and quite beautiful, and not like a bounty Hunter that is in league with a falsely accused Rogue Jedi.

Fiona walked around the small shop, picking up the parts she needed, and was about to go up to the counter when something caught her eye. A FR-38 sniper, and in perfect condition! Fiona looked at the sniper, her mouth open. The FR-38 has a scope that can see through walls, armor piercing laser shots, can hold up to fifteen shots, and can switch from short controlled bursts to an automatic. Best part is that it can fold up, and fit right in her purse!

Luckily, it was just within her price range, so she bought all of the parts and the FR eagerly. She then pressed a button the side, and the scope came back in, the barrel retracted, and the grip and handle also retracted. She put it in her purse, and then walked out of the store. And she froze.

A Miraluka with two Republic troopers was right in front of her, and on his belt was a Lightsaber. "I'm sorry, ma'am." He said as he looked at her. "I didn't mean to get in your way." He stepped out of Fiona's way, and the trooper's did the same. It took Fiona three seconds before she could finally move her legs, her heart pounding. When the Miraluka Jedi entered the shop, the two troopers stayed outside, standing guard.

When she turned a corner, she could finally breath again knowing she was out of sight of the Republic forces. How many more times will she have to be in such close calls? How many more times will she almost get caught and get thrown in jail? Would it be better if she just gave Linora to the Republic?

Fiona sighed. No, she couldn't do that. Her conscience would get her for giving an innocent person over to the authorities so she won't get scared of these close calls. As she exited town, she started to walk a little faster. Hopefully the Jedi won't find her any time soon.

Fiona entered the storage room/shooting range, eager to test out her FR-38 sniper. When she looked up, she was surprised to see her old sniper being held, quite clumsily, by Linora, shooting at the fake targets they have that just so happens to look Jedi. "Linora?" Fiona said, walking up to her. Linora looked up, and then smiled. "Ah, Fiona, you're back. How did everything go?"

Was that it? 'How did everything go?' Does she not even realize that she took Fiona's sniper without permission? Well, maybe Fiona could use this to her advantage. An evil grin appeared on her face as she thought of a plan. "Linora," Fiona said seductively as she bent down towards Linora. "You're such a bad girl. You took something that isn't yours." Fiona put her hand on the scope of the sniper, saying in a low but very seductive way, "I should punish you for that." Linora blushed at Fiona's tone of voice, and then looked back at the target.

Fiona giggled, and then looked at the target she was using as well. "How good are you doing?" Fiona asked before she saw scorch marks all around the dummy, scorch marks that weren't there before. "I rather not say." Linora replied, her cheeks turning a little pink. Fiona looked down at Linora, and then sighed. She went behind Linora, and then sat down over Linora's legs.(Linora was laying against her stomach, the sniper resting on a small box)

Linora gasped when Fiona's arms went around her, her hands over hers. "Your problem is that you're aiming straight at the target you want. With this model, you have to look a little to the left in order to get an accurate shot. It's not the best, but it's mine."

Linora felt very awkward in this position. Fiona was crouching over her legs, and she was leaning against her back. Fiona was still in her casual clothing instead of her bounty hunter armor, so the armor wasn't in the way as her breasts was squished against her back. Their faces were right next to each other's, their hands touching, their bodies touching. Oh lord, why did Linora have to become a lesbian now? And why did Fiona have to look so beautiful? With her short, black hair, bright blue eyes, and the way she seems to take control just makes Linora go head over heels with her.

"Now, just rest the butt of the rifle against your shoulder." Fiona said, pushing the sniper against Linora's shoulder and bringing the two closer together. "Aim at the target, go a bit to the left." Linora made the Sniper move a bit to the left, her hands pressing harder on Linora's.

"Look through the scope, make sure the target is in view, and once you're ready pull the trigger." Linora didn't look away from Fiona, but instead pulled the trigger. The room was filled with the sound of the sniper firing a single laser bolt, and it hit something. "Nice shot." Fiona said an impressed tone in her voice. Fiona looked at the dummy, and saw that she had, indeed, hit the target, and right at the heart.

"If the target isn't wearing any heavy armor or any type of shielding then you just killed him or her." Fiona stood up, allowing Linora to get a better look at her clothing. She was wearing a tight, blue shirt that clung to her body, along with black shorts. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and she was wearing a silver bracelet.

She looked quite sexy.

"If I don't watch my back when this is all cleared, you may just kill me." Linora didn't say anything, but instead watched her walk out of her, room, watching how she walks like a super model and then looked up at her ass. What was this strange feelings between her legs and in her chest? Was this just lust, or was this love?

Cyan was over joyed when he finally finished fixing the ship. He looked behind himself at F4, saying, "Go tell Korvas that we're good to go." F4 turned around, and ran towards the cockpit. Upon reaching the cockpit, it told Korvas and Linora, who was sitting in the co-pilots seat, that the ship was ready to go. Linora and Korvas activated the engines and shields, and then flew up into the sky.

"Korvas, Fiona told me that we need to go to a planet called Anoan to lie low. Set in the coordinates." Korvas nodded, and then told F4 to get the coordinates in. When they left the atmosphere, Linora immediately turned on the stealth generator. "This should be easy." Linora said, happy. For once, something was about to go very smoothly. When they neared the fleet of six Republic war ships, she felt her heart beat speed up.

Before they could make the jump to light speed, they would have to fly past the fleet. Linora looked over, and saw Korvas was sweating greatly. He was just as tense as she was. Before they could get to the first war ship, though, Linora saw on her scanners all the fighter's coming back. This made her even more tense, and if the stealth field generator continues to work, then they should be able to get out of here safely.

When they reached the first war ship, Linora mentally crossed her fingers. She doesn't want to see how long the Blood Angel can last against all of these war ships. Fiona walked into the cockpit, her hands on her hips. Her hips that Linora would love to see without her armor on. Linora immediately got rid of those thoughts, and then went back to the task at hand.

As soon as they got to the second war ship, Linora's heart fell. "Shit! The Stealth Generator is malfunctioning! Cyan, what's going on?" Linora yelled. Cyan swore into the com link, and then said, "I don't know! I'll try to find out, you just get us past this fleet! We should get out of here as fast as possible!" Linora sent all power from the weapons and the scanners to the engines, increasing their speed by an incredible amount.

But it wasn't enough When they were only half way through, the stealth field generator failed, making them visible to all six war ships. "Korvas, punch it!" Fiona yelled, and Korvas sent all power from the stealth generator into the engines.

Giving power to the shields won't help them for very long, and their best way out of here is to give the engines all the power they can give. It took the war ships about three seconds before they started firing at the Blood Angel, and soon the fighters were in pursuit.

Linora reached out with the force, and sensed the fighter pilots thoughts. "They're coming in from behind us and from both of our sides. Our best option is to go straight." She opened her eyes, and then groaned. "Right into that war ship."

Korvas mentally swore, and then punched it. "What the hell, Korvas? You're flying us straight at that war ship!" "Well, it's either that or fly right into an group of fighters. Besides, the ship can hold" Fiona looked straight out the cockpit at the growing war ship. "At least, I hope she does."

Jakar watched the ship fly past his, and go straight at another one. 'How did they appear there? Do they have an stealth field generator? If so, then why didn't they esape? It must take too much power, so they did go and land on Geeda, probably to try and gain supplies. The cloaking system must have had blown an fuse or something. They are trying to make a break for it, but we won't let that happen.'

Jakar got on his com link, and then keyed in his apprentice's frequency. "Leo, Gunther, return to our ship. We are done here." He then turned the com link off, and placed it on his belt. 'Yes, we are done here. They are now ours.'

Korvas felt the ship underneath him shake again, causing him to almost bite his own tongue. "We're almost to the bridge! Shall I open fire?" Linora looked over, and yelled, "Are you kidding me, Korvas? Don't fire! We already almost killed a few Republic pilot's, I rather not kill an entire bridge crew. That will only piss the Republic off even more."

Korvas sighed, and then flew past the bridge. "We're clear, I'm making the jump now!" He said as F4 entered the coordinates for the closest planet, but was ready to enter three more coordinates.

Kya Wooro was a female Republic pilot, and had a bone to pick with these pilots. She takes good care of her ship, treats it like it was her own baby, but then they went and fired at her, scratching the paint job. To Kya, that was like hurting her baby. She armed three proton torpedoes, locked them on to the Blood Angel, and, with great pleasure, fired.

Korvas pulled an lever, but as the stars stretched into stars, the ship shook, their shields disappearing. "What the hell was that?" Korvas said as the stars were stretched into long lines. Linora started checking the systems, and then swore. "We got hit by three torpedoes, the first two destroying our shields while the third hit one of our engines. We're leaking fuel." Linora said as she forced the ship out of light speed.

"We have enough fuel to go somewhere else, but where should we go? Any suggestions?" After a minute of silence, Fiona spoke up. "Chode." Linora looked up with a confused look. "Chode? Is that a planet?" Fiona walked forward, saying, "No, it's a very dear friend of mine. She owns a small safe haven on the planet Tricaya. Her full name is Lyra Chode." Fiona brought up the coordinates to Lyra's safe haven. "We have just enough fuel to get there."

She looked over at Korvas, saying, "Well, let's get going. We should get going before we run out of fuel." Korvas sighed, and then set in the coordinates for Tricaya. The stars stretched into long lines as the Blood Angel entered Light Speed.

Sarli Falco giggled as she felt her son kick two times. Her husband, Horuck Falco, was out on an peace mission with two other Jedi to the planet Fer'Klak, where the Ferian's and the Klak's are on the verge of a civil war. "Sarli, dinner's ready!" Viera Bane said, walking into the bedroom with her baby on her back in a baby-holding backpack. The baby was Salvor, Viera's and Cron's new born son. He was born when Sarli was four monthes before Sarli got pregnant.

"Okay, coming." Sarli said as she stood up slowly, her hand on her stomach. As she walked into the kitchen, her mind yet again wondered to Horuck. Just like all pregnant women, Sarli has been having mood swings, and even though it can be irritating, Horuck puts up with it and tries to make Sarli happy.

Sarli couldn't imagine anyone else that would be perfect for her, and she has met a lot of people while traveling throughout the galaxy. When she entered the kitchen, her nostrils met a wonderful smell of arrayed food. Sarli saw two Nerf steaks served with a large helping of Yoba's, some Cracknel, a small amount of Canron(Which is very hard to obtain), and a full glass of milk. "Come on, Sarli." Viera said, guiding Sarli to the table. "Since you are pregnant, you must eat for two now, and that means eating every single bit of this."

When Sarli sat down, she started to drool. She always wanted to pig out, but didn't want to become fat. Well, today is her very lucky day. When Sarli finished eating, she burped. She blushed madly, embarrassed. Viera giggled, and then picked up the empty plates. "I never imagined seeing you burping, Sarli. This is a day I will definitely remember."

Viera turned around, and then took the dishes to the sink. "Um, Viera, If you don't mind, when I first heard you and Cron were married, you were hiding on Kavar Why were you hiding there, and how come you were hiding your relationship with Cron?" Viera sighed, and then set down a plate she was holding. "Cron has made many enemies, many which would jump at the chance to take me or Katalana hostage to get at him, so we had to keep it a secret." Viera looked back at Sarli, saying, "But I don't care anymore. Katalana likes being with Cron a lot more than with just me in a planet in the middle of nowhere, so we decided to stay here, but to keep Cron from worrying about us, we decided to stay in the Jedi Temple."

Viera looked back at Salvor, saying, "Of course, Cron became a lot more protective when I became pregnant again." Viera reached back, and then stroked Salvor's cheek, causing him to fidget a bit. "He was very happy though, and I even heard he always talked about me and our unborn child with his troops in the front lines."

Viera looked at Sarli, sensing just how touched she felt from the story. Viera loved that feeling. "Okay, let's forget about me for a while, and get focused on you!" Viera said, pointing at Sarli. "It's about time I show you how to properly breast feed a child!" As Viera took Salvor out from the back pack, Sarli gulped.

This was not going to be fun.

To Be Continued In Part 8 A new ally, and the truth revealed!


	8. A new ally, and the truth revealed!

Lordess Chronicles

# 8

A new ally, and the truth revealed!

" " = Talking

' ' = Thinking

(" ") = Talking in different language

(' ') = Thinking in different language

Time Line: 2 months 1 week after the end of the Sith Rebellion

Tricaya is a medium-sized gas planet near the outer rim. As Korvas entered the planet's atmosphere, the space station appeared on the scanners. When it came into view, Linora was shocked to see a Haven for smugglers, pirates, and bounty hunters. It has three rings on the outside, the one on the top being the smallest, the one below that one bigger, and the one on the very bottom being the largest. There were six tibanna gas containers for anyone to buy, but at an price that is a little higher than it should be.

Multiple hangers could be seen throughout the entire space station, too many to count. 'How have the Jedi not discover this place yet?' Linora thought as Korvas landed the Blood Angel in a hanger near the top. As the Blood Angel landed, a Bothan with two Ughnaut's right behind him walked up, stopping at the front of the ship. Fiona, who was standing behind Linora, whispered, "This is the formal welcoming party. There are two hidden turrets above the door, and two wookie guards near our exit, and a whole shit load of guards that will be on our ass before we can even say Sarlaac."

Linora and Korvas stood up after the turned the Angel off, and then walked to the entrance where Garen, F4-T6, and Cyan Dysar was waiting. "Cyan, have you discovered the problem with the stealth field?" Cyan nodded.

"It was a power issue. There was too much power running through the ship, and when that happened whatever system is taking up too much energy, which just so happens to be the stealth generator." Fiona sighed. "But why then? How come it didn't short out when we first use it?" "Well, when we first used it the hyper drive wasn't online, unlike when we used it the second time to try and get out in a hurry. Also, when the stealth system fried, it also messed up our scanner's quite a bit, and unless I can find a new power source soon our weapons will be without any power to shoot. They'll just be there for decoration."

Fiona sighed, and then looked at the ramp. "Alright, here's how we're gonna be doing this."

The loading ramp opened up, and Fiona was the first to step down. Cyan then followed her, but once he was off the ramp, went to the side of the ship to inspect a few big blast scorches. Garen stayed at the top of the ramp, and watched as everyone else left the ship. He then brought the loading ramp up as F4, the last crew member, left. F4 want off to help Cyan as Linora and korvas followed Fiona, the both of them checking her out. When they got to the Bothan, the doorway into the Hanger opened up, and a blue female Twi'lek stepped in. "Fiona!" She yelled, jogging towards them.

Fiona spread her arms, saying, "Lyra, how you doi…" Fiona was then slapped by Lyra. "Okay, I'll admit it." Fiona said, straightening herself. "I deserved that one." Lyra grabbed Fiona, an look of pure anger in her eyes. "YOU HAVE SOME NERVE COMING BACK HERE, YOU SLIME! AFTER WHAT YOU DID LAST TIME YOU WERE HERE, I SHOULD KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!"

Linora sighed as she placed her hands on her hips. She knew that this was too good to be true. She should have known that Fiona had done something to have pissed off the leader. "Hey, it was just a misunderstanding! I thought you were a lesbian like me!" "WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG! AND A MISUNDERSTANDING! YOU ALMOST RAPED ME, YOU BASTARD!" Fiona chuckled, saying, "Yeah, the key word in that phase is 'almost.'" Lyra sighed, and then let go of Fiona.

"I will let you stay here, but this is the last time. Now, what do you need?" Lyra said, crossing her arms. "Our ship has lost a lot of power and needs fixing. Cyan will inform your engineers what needs to be done and what is required for it." Lyra then scanned Fiona's crew, and then replied, "What happened to that wookie?" "he's back on the ship to make sure no one smuggles themselves in." "Why is the droid staying behind? I know it's not just for repairs."

Fiona placed her hands on her hips. "You're right. He will use his scanning equipment and communicator to communicate with Garen in case he is needed. Also, before you ask, Korvas won't be coming with us He'll go straight to the bar like usual." Lyra's left eyebrow rose. "What do you mean coming with us? Who say's you're coming with me at all?" Fiona pointed at Linora. "This is Linora Lordess, a new member of my crew. She needs the tour of the place, and I remember you doing that sort of stuff when I last visited here."

"Yeah, that was three years ago." "And you can't let the whole incident slide, even after all this time?" Lyra grabbed Fiona's shirt again, saying, "Listen to me, and listen good. If I hear even one report saying that you or any of your crewmen have done something to make any job here more difficult, then I'm kicking you out, repairs or no repairs, ship or no ship."

Fiona grabbed Linora's hand, saying, "Fine then. Let's go!" Linora's cheeks lit up as her hand touched Fiona's. The contact just felt… right, and very good.

Jedi Master Dac Barris finished reading the message from Coruscant, smiling. Dac has never wanted to be a General, just wanted to fight criminals and put them where they belong. He now has a humoungous chance to do just that. Because of a tracking device put on a damaged smuggler's ship, and from his scouts he can tell that the smuggler went to a safe haven on the planet Tricaya. It was led by a Twi'lek named Lyra Chodo, and has a lot of fire power on her side. Fortunately, so does he.

After the council agreed to his request for more help, he now has eight ships under his control to attack and take over this safe haven. Dac sent out the coordinates for the safe haven to all other ships, and then smiled. This was going to be a glorious day for him.

Linora sighed as she sat down on a couch in Lyra's office as Lyra and Fiona negotiated the price of some sort of blade Lyra had that was supposed to be a lot. Fiona, of course, was using money they didn't have. All money they had left was used up on getting what they needed to make the ship working again. And for whatever Korvas order's in the bar.

To pass the time, Linora decided to continue writing in her journal. Taking out her datapad, she scrolled through the options until she found the option for her journal. Going into it, she wrote what has happened since her last journal, which was about three days ago. When she finally finished, Fiona gave up on the sword.

A knock came at the door, causing Lyra to go answer it. When she left the office with whoever was at the door, leaving Fiona and Linora alone. "So, we're all by ourselves." Fiona said, putting her hands on her hips. Linora nodded as she saved her journal log, and then turned it off. "Well, we should pass the time." She said, grinning. "alright, get naked." Linora's cheeks lit up when she heard this. She brought her robes closer, saying, "N-No way, you pervert!"

Fiona laughed, her head rolling back. "Wow, you should have seen the look on your face!" She then walked up to Linora, who was still blushing, and sat next to her. Who the hell was Lyra talking with anyway?

Lyra was pushed against the wall as her lips and his lips clashed once again. His arms were on both sides of her face, allowing him to stop himself from falling on her. She brought her hands up the man's masculant chest up to his shoulders. She then felt his arms hug tightly around her, bringing her in closer.

She opened her eyes when their kiss was interrupted, allowing her to see her lover, Korvas Hunt. Korvas whispered, "I've missed this." Before he clashed his lips against Lyra's again. When they separated, she whispered back, "I've missed you, Korvas." She then clashed her lips against Korvas's, loving the feel of his lips that she has longed for three years.

She felt his hand go down from her back to her ass, and then a tight squeeze. "No, Korvas." Lyra said, grabbing his arm. "Not right now, we don't have the same privacy like we use to before." She leaned her forehead against korvas's forehead. Korvas grunted. "Why do we need to keep this a secret? All we've done in this relationship is hide in the shadows, but don't you think it's time to bring it out to the light?"

Lyra pushed him off, and then straightened themselves. "If we must, we will, but not right now. We need to keep it a secret, just for a little longer." Korvas didn't like it, but he just put up with it, and planted his lips on Lyra's lips once again.

Dac Barris saw the lines go from long lines back into the dots, and in front of the view window was the planet Tricaya, where the safe haven is. As he turned around to head towards the hanger, he already heard that the ship's personal giving out order's to all the other ships to send out their drop ships to the Safe Haven.

When Dac finally reached the hanger, all ships except for one drop ship was left. The ship has nine troopers in it, all fully armed to the bone. Dac entered the drop ship, the nine troopers saluting him. "Alright, let's move pilot!" Dac yelled as the Drop ship's doors closed and became air sealed.

Dac couldn't wait to get down there and arrest all of those smuggler scum and all those evil doers.

Linora swore when she saw two Republic Drop Ships fly by the window in Lyra's office. Fiona shot up from the couch she and Linora were sitting on, pulling out her communicator. "Garen, this is Fiona. We've got incoming drop ships, not friendly. Get those engines primed, and…" Linora grabbed the communicator out of Fiona's hand, and then spoke into the communicator.

"Delay that order, Garen! They will most likely try to land their troops in hanger bays where there are any ships, so as long as they don't detect our ships, we should be fine." Garen replied back in a low growl. "No, I'm not sure if it will actually work, but at least there will be less of a chance of them detecting you. Stay with the ship though, and and get Cyan and F4 back into the ship if they're done repairing the ship. Linora out."

Linora deactivated the communicator, and then handed it back to Fiona. "Call Korvas, get him back to the ship! I'll stand guard outside!" Fiona nodded, and then put in Korvas's com frequency. She stopped when the door opened with Korvas yelling, "We've got Republic, incoming!" Fiona stopped the call, and then put it away.

"Yes, we saw." She was surprised when Lyra came in right after him, and then realized something. "Wait, you're not drunk off your ass yet? And what are you doing with Lyra?" Korvas pulled out his hidden blaster, saying, "No time, we have to get back to the ship!" Normally Fiona would try to find out more, but this was not the right time nor place for it.

Linora stood guard outside, her Lightsaber out but inactive, ready to defend herself, but she was not sure if she was ready to actually kill Republic soldiers, but she would try to disarm them at least. She'll only kill if she has to. Meanwhile, Fiona, Lyra, and Korvas were looking at a map of the Safe haven, trying to find the safest passage to the Blood Angel.

"If we take the vents and they take control of the defense systems, they'll just simply turn on the fans and let us all get gutted. If we take the most direct route, it would be tough, but we can possibly get through." Lyra looked back at the door where, on the other side, Linora stood guard. "That is, if your Jedi can handle it."

Fiona mentally cursed. She knew that Linora wasn't going to kill the Republic soldiers unless it was absolutely necessary, so she studied the map even closer. "How about through here?" Fiona said, pointing at a tunnel that could be accessed from inside her office, and while it was the longest path, it was the safest.

"I would take about an hour to get through to our ship, but while there are no defense systems in there, you missed something." She crossed her arms, leaning on her left leg. "That tunnel is known as the no man's land since it is one big TRASH COMPACTOR! With how big this station is, we needed an equally big system to get rid of all the trash, and so we made this long ass tunnel! With all the walls that could crush us, the rotaters that would snap us in half, and with all of the different ways to get rid of any excess trash, we would be lucky to get even a third of the way through!"

Fiona chuckled, and then said, "That's why we have Womp rat." Fiona turned towards an air vent while Lyra looked confused. "What do you mean 'Womp rat?'" Fiona walked up to the vent, and then yelled, "Womp rat, I know you're in there! Come out!" She stepped to the side as a voice came out. ("Alright, alright, I'm coming out! No need to get your panties in a knot!") The ventilation cover came undone, and out popped a Ugnaught.

As he stood up, he patted his clothes. "What the hell do you want with me? I'm not going to be much help here." Fiona looked over at Lyra, saying, "Womp rat here knows a safe way to go through the trash compactor's in a safe and fast way. He's been known to a few of your guests here as a means to get out of here when they need o get away from you in case you get mad at them. Right now, he is our only hope of escape."

Lyra looked at Womp rat, and then said, "So he's been getting people out of here under my nose?" Womp rat shrugged, saying, ("Don't worry, I always get paid, and I give half of my income to you. That way, this station could stay running and I can continue getting money. Also, don't worry about me stealing anything from your shops here, I pay for everything. So you get quite a lot of my money.")

Lyra scowled, but didn't say anything. She must have seen some more income in her account that wasn't from her shops, bars, or anything else she might have here. She looked at the vent, and then sighed. "Obviously, we won't be able to fit in there." She walked over to her disk, and then pressed one of many buttons underneath her desk. A seven foot wide hole appeared on the wall behind Womp rat, who didn't seem phase by the sudden appearance. ("Ah, yes, I've been trying to find the entrance to this tunnel ever since I discovered it years ago. I had my theory the entrance was in this office.")

Womp rat jumped into the hole, and then looked behind him ("I'll be ready when you are.") Fiona quickly went out and brought Linora back into the office. Once she locked the door, she blasted the controls while Linora sealed the door shut. That should keep the Republic busy.

They all quickly entered the hole, Fiona locking the door and Lyra pressing a button on the side that short circuited all the power to the buttons under her desk, including the one that opens the entrance into this tunnel, and then they started following Womp rat towards their ship.

Garen, Cyan, and F4 all looked at the ship controls, the empty pilot seat, and then at the galaxy map. Cyan looked over at Garen as he growled softly. "No, we are not to go and search for them. The Republic must have soldier's crawling all over this place, and we were only so lucky to get the doors locked and reroute all our power to the stealth generator, or else they would have found us by now."

F4 strolled up to the console on the wall, and gave almost all of its power into the ship. Once it did so, F4 shut itself off. Cyan pulled out the portable charger, and plugged it into F4. "If he keeps doing this, then I fear that his power core will short circuit with all of this charging and then sending out all of it into the ships stealth system."

Cyan stood up, leaving the c harger in F4. He has about forty five minutes before F4 turned itself back on, meaning that they have forty five minutes before it would give the ship more power. Hopefully Fiona and everyone else will get here in time before that happens.

Womp Rat was leading the group with Linora right behind him. Behind her are Fiona, Lyra, and Korvas who was guarding their rear. The tunnel was dark, the only lights being the dim lights on the ceilings every ten feet. They haven't gotten to the Trash compactor yet, but they could definitely smell it. When Linora first smelled it, her first impression was that they were back on the garbage planet Natuuvin, where they spent a week in hiding after they found out the Republic was after them.

("We're at the entrance.") Womp rat said, stopping. They all stopped walking, and looked around. There was no door, hatch, or anything around. Womp rat turned around, saying, ("Jedi, use your lightsaber to cut a hole right… here!") Womp rat said, pointing at an area in front of him.

Why? Can't we just go and find the closest way in there that doesn't involve cutting our way in?" Womp rat sighed, and then said, ("The closest door in from here is through a long series of tunnels. It will take us just a hour to get through them, and I rather leave as quickly as I can.") Fiona pushed Linora aside at those words, and then grabbed Womp rat's shirt. "Who said you're coming with us? I don't want to keep picking up people to go on my ship for a joy ride!"

("Listen, Pirate, I am going to eventually get caught by the Republic if I stay here, and if you would rather navigate these tunnels by yourself, then good luck. I'm going to get my way one way or another.") Fiona scowled, but then stayed silent for another five seconds. "Fine, you can come on my ship, but unless you have skills that I need." Womp rat nodded, and then looked over at Linora. ("Well? Start cutting away, Master Jedi.") Linora walked to the spot that Womp rat previously pointed to, pulling her Lightsaber out. Activating it, she dug the Lightsaber in, and then started to cut a hole in it. When she was three fourths of the way done, they all stopped when they heard voices from far away.

Womp rat pulled out a datapad, and then started to key something in. When he finished, Linora was done cutting her way through. Linora stood back from the hole as Fiona looked in. There was a moving walkway with trash on it, the walls moving in and crushing the trash. Fiona saw a ten second overall before the walls came back in between, and in between the walls was a gap just big enough for them to stand in single file without being crushed. "Looks like it won't be too easy." Linora looked back at where the voices were coming from, swearing. "I'll stay behind, hold them off. You all go and keep the ship warmed up for me." Womp rat gave Linora the datapad he was yping something in. ("I knew that you would do something like this, Jedi, so I left instructions on how to safely get through the compactor's. Good luck Jedi.") Then, with that, Womp rat jumped down the hole, followed by everyone else.

Once they were all in, Linora turned around, her Lightsaber out in an offensive position. She was ready to hold the Republic forces off until her friends could escape. And, most importantly to Linora, Fiona to escape as well.

Jedi Master Dac Barris led several troops through the tunnel that he found in Lyra's office. He was very persistent in finding it when he saw how much effort they put into locking and sealing the room off but nothing was in there. It was just by luck that he found the tunnel, but he knew there was no such thing as luck. There was only the force, and for some reason it wanted him down here in this tunnel.

After turning a corner into another tunnel, he couldn't believe his eyes. Standing halfway in the tunnel was the Jedi fugitive Linora Lordess. "This is my very lucky day." Dac said, pulling his Lightsaber out. "Troopers, go back out of the tunnel to warn the rest of my forces what I have found."

"Yes sir!" A male Rodian trooper said, and then, with the rest of the troopers, left them. "I never imagined myself to take you down, but I guess the Force has great plans for me indeed." Linora pulled out her datapad, and then tossed it at Dac When he grabbed it, he looked at it. "That journal has MY side of the story, not just Abraxis's."

Dac put it in his pocket, and then activated his Lightsaber, a yellow blade popping out. "I will make sure that we read it, but first I must capture you." Linora held her active Lightsaber in place, ready to attack Dac. Then, all in a flash, they lunged at each other, their Lightsaber's clashing. Linora and Dac seem to be equal in Lightsaber combat, which is a nice surprise for Linora. Ever since her duel with Abraxis, whenever she has been in combat with someone that includes Lightsaber dueling, she always seem to be outmatched. But now she has an actual fighting chance against this Jedi.

As the two exchanged blows, trying to get past the others defenses, but they were failing. As the duel continued, Linora knew that she had to get going out of there. "Master Dac, I need your assistance. I need someone representing me back on Coruscant, and I want that to be you."

Dac jumped back, avoiding Linora's blade as it swept where he use to stand, but it wasn't aiming towards anything vital. "Why me?" Dac asked as he twirled his Lightsaber, and then locked his Lightsaber with Linora's. "I haven't been able to get the chance to actually talk with anyone else in the Jedi Order that hasn't done the whole 'shoot first, ask questions later', so I want you to do this for me."

She pushed Dac back, and then, stretching out with the force sent him flying. She turned around, and then jumped down the hole into the trash compactor. Pulling out the datapad that Womp rat gave her, she started to navigate the dangerous terrain.

Fiona was glad to see Linora come up the boarding ramp, her heart thumping at the sight of her. She has always felt this way, and she quite enjoyed the feeling. "We're good to go, let's gets out of here. Did we fix the problem with the power overload?" Cyan walked up to her, saying, "No, so we can just fly by them, and once we're out of the Republic ship's scanners, we'll deactivate the stealth generator so we can go into Light speed." He looked behind himself where Womp rat was inspecting F4 with a type of magnifying glass that has four lens. "With a few new guest's, of course."

Dac heard the report only a hour after his fight with Linora. She was nowhere to be found, the same as with the Blood Angel and its crew. Gaz Skywlker, himself, has called him and personally congratulated him in capturing the safe haven and for pushing Linora out of this Safe Haven. When Dac mentioned the datapad, Gaz asked that Dac would send in the information that has Linora's side of the story, and Dac gladly agreed. Dac will still be out here, hunting down scum and villainly, but at least Gaz was going to possibly defend Linora. He has a much louder voice than Dac did, and more people would pay attention to him.

Dac was looking at a long list of prisoner's that they caught, surprised to see so many in this far, there were well over two hundred prisoners, and there could be even over three hundred captured, but that wasn't what was bothering him. What was bothering him the most was what was on Linora's datapad.

He knew that the Blood daggers couldn't be trusted, and that they could have lied to them, but this just but helps his theory. He also sent his theory along with Linora's side of this story. Was she telling the truth? Was Master Abraxis really working with the crimson daggers? Does he really have an secret apprentice? If so, then why? He won't be able to keep her a secret for very long, and it will be interesting to see how he will respond.

Womp rat sat on a chair in the living quarters, Lyra, Fiona, and Linora standing in front of him. "Lyra is a good pilot and is better in a fight than Cyan or Korvas, but we don't know anything about you. Unless you tell some good skills you have, and if they aren't good enough, then you are being thrown out the air lock!" Womp rat started thinking for five seconds, then said, ("I'm a amazing mechanic. I saved that Safe Haven a dozen times over from mechanical problems, I am also good in stealth, in case that wasn't obvious enough, and I have… um…") He clasped his hands together, and then continued. ("I haven't always given up half of my profit. Sometimes I keep everything, but I then put it in an account on the twelfth moon of Twoferq, where two billion credits wait for me to come and pick up.")

Fiona must've have died and gone to heaven. "Two billion! Is that what you just said?" Fiona said, her shoulder's slumping and her head drooping. He nodded, obviously happy that he now has something to use against them. ("Yes, but that was only the last time I checked. Two weeks ago, I think. I got some more business, so I will have probably a bit more.")

He then smiled. ("Of course, before I give you all of these credits, I want something in return.") Linora cocked her eye brow. "What is that?" He pointed ta Linora, saying, ("You have caught my eye, Jedi. Your will to put yourself in danger for your friends, your will to go through hell and then some more just for the mission to be completed. Not many people would do that.") He then started rubbing his hands. ("Also, your beauty is quite angelic. I have rarely seen beauty like yours before." )

Linora groaned. "So what? Do you want a kiss or something?" Womp rat's smile seemed to become… sinister. ("Or something, yes.") He pointed at her chest, saying, ("One look, one squeeze.") Linora's right eye twitched. "What?" ("It's either this, or you don't get me AND my money.") Fiona pushed Linora to the side, saying, "Of course she'll do it!" Linora pushed Fiona back. "No way! Pick another prize!"

("Sorry, but it is either this, or I'm gone, and the same with all my money.") Fiona hooked her arm around Linora's, and then dragged her to the corner. "Listen Linora, I know how much you're gonna hate this, but we really need this money! We're practically broke! Just do it for us!" Linora grunted. She walked over to Womp rat, her arms crossed. "No squeezing, just looking." ("How about one look, and squeeze only one?") "One look for ten seconds!" ("One look for TWENTY seconds.") "One look for fifteen." ("How about one look and one lick?") "You're pushing it. One look for fifteen seconds, and that's that."

Womp rat thought about it, and then said, ("Not much point if I can't even ouch at least one touch") Linora was gonna continue arguing when Fiona stopped her. "Linora, he has the upper hand and what he wants is real simple for just about all of our money problems disappear." Linora sighed. "I'll show you ONE boob, and then I'll give you ONE touch. Not squeeze, not fondle, just touching."

("Deal.") Womp rat said, rubbing his hands together. Linora looked at Lyra and Fiona. "Also, you two should GET OUT!" As Fiona and Lyra was thrown out, Linora looked back at Womp rat. Was a Ugnaught really about to touch her chest?

Linora sucked her breath in as she turned around to an excited Womp rat, grabbing the right part of her robe, and then pulled it back, revealing her breast to the pig.

To Be Continued In # 8 Day of death, night of love


	9. Day of death, night of love

Lordess Chronicles

# 9

Day of death, night of love

" " = Talking

' ' = Thinking

(" ") = Talking in different language

(' ') = Thinking in different language

Timeline: 2 months 1 week after the end of the Sith Rebellion

Womp rat smiled when Fiona walked into his room three hours after he came onboard the Blood Angel, her hands on her hips. "Your money is real, and you really do have two billion credits. I guess you're staying on board." Womp rat stood up from his bed, saying,( "Then I guess I'll start getting to work with Cyan. If I'm staying here, I might as well make myself busy.")

As he walked past Fiona, he stopped when she grabbed him, and was forced to turn around. "Now listen to me, you little fur ball! Linora hates what she had to do to get you with us, so you better treat her right or else I will take those two billion credits and shove them up your ass so far, it will exit through your mouth! And trust me, it won't be quick or painless. Do you understand me?"

Womp rat nodded, and even though he tried to hide it, it was obvious that he was afraid. Good. She let go of Womp rat's shirt, and then let him jog away from her towards Cyan. She was definitely going to make sure that he won't harm her lover.

Maryna Caballa panted as she held her Lightsaber in front of her, her opponent standing in front of her only ten feet away. He hald a purple lightsaber, and was her own age. He was Gaz Skywalker, who has been spending as much time with her when he was able to get her out of her quarters. She still misses Danis greatly, but Gaz was helping her greatly in recovering.

Maryna lunged forward, twirling her lightsaber in her right hand, and then jumped over Gaz as he swung his Lightsaber. Maryna landed behind Gaz, and then spun around to deflect Gaz's lightsaber. The two continued to duel each other, Maryna smiling. She was having a better time here than she would in her bed room, crying her eyes out for her lost love.

Maryna was shocked when Gaz brought his free arm around, knocking her lightsaber out of her hand. She then felt his arm push against her chest, forcing her to fall on the ground. When she landed, she looked up at Gaz, who was sweating and panting above her. He then looked at her face, causing his face to turn a slight pink.

Maryna grinned, saying, "You can get off me now." Gaz shook his head, and then got off her, saying, "Sorry, I… I wasn't paying any attention." Maryna chuckled as she stood up, patting the back of her robes. She looked back at Gaz, saying, "Thanks so much for training with me, Gaz, and I am also sorry about not being able to come to all of these training schedules."

Gaz waved his hand in front of him. "No problem, Maryna. I know what you're going through, so I don't mind if you're late to a few measly training sessions." Maryna looked down at the ground, an angelic smile on her face. Gaz could admire that smile for all time.

"Father!" Maryna and Gaz looked towards a door where Miko Skywalker and Gaz's adopted son, Adson Skywalker. "I'd hate to interrupt your date here, but I just wanted to remind you about your training session with us." Gaz gave Miko the evil eye as he said, "Two things. First off, this is not a date. Second of all, we just finished training here."

He turned towards Maryna, saying, "I hope you don't mind if I spend some time alone with my kids?" Marynaput her lightsaber away, replying, "I don't mind at all! By the way, Adson." Maryna leaned toward him, whispering, "Your father's weakness is his left side, so aim for there while your sister aims for the right." Then, with a wink, Maryna left the Skywalker family alone.

Womp rat has now been on the Blood angel for five full days now, and he has just gotten a letter from his family. Luckily the Republic doesn't know about him being with Linora and everyone else here, so when they sent a message to him on an open channel he wasn't worried about the Republic hunting them down. Of course, he was still worried.

_Dear Ugtor,_

_We of the Ugnaught council of night and death are sad to inform you of a family member's death. The family member is your brother, Ugloste, has passed away. In his will he has left you with all of his belongings, and have them locked away in his house in a vault in his bedroom. I, Kainite, historian of the Ugnaught brain, have the codes for the vault._

_I would like for you to come to Gentes, the home of the Ugnaughts, to pick up your brother's belongings and give him the honor for the dead._

_From, Kainite, historian of the brain_

Womp rat looked at the name Ugtor, his real name. He hasn't gone by that name for over eighteen years, not since he started hiding on Lyra's safe haven. Was his brother really dead? Last he heard he was as healthy and strong as a wookie, and Ugtor always thought that he would die before his brother would. He just wanted to die alone, without knowing any of member of his family has died or been in pain.

Only one question remains in his head. Was Ugloste's death natural, or is HE trying to get him out of hiding?

Fiona has her feet up on her desk as she read Womp rat's datapad at the message he received. ("I want to go and get my brother's belongings, just to honor him, and get whatever money he has. This could be a trap, though.") Fiona looked up at Womp rat, and then at Garen who was standing behind him. "A trap? By who? The Republic couldn't possibly know that you're with us! Hell, Lyra didn't even know about you."

Womp rat cringed. ("It's not from the Republic. Tell me, have you ever wondered why I went into that safe haven?") Fiona cocked her right eye. To tell the truth, she never thought why he was hiding in Lyra's safe haven, just that he would help people get out of there if they paid him enough money. "Okay, I give. Who's trying to kill you?" Womp rat looked surprised.

("Kill me? No, not kill. Well, not at first, anyway.") Womp rat was obviously having a hard time talking about this, due to what Fiona was reading in his body motions. His fidgeting hands, the way his feet continued to dangle when it didn't have to, and how he wasn't looking at her but instead the ground made it obvious that this was a touchy subject for him. ("You see, a Nimbanel by the name of Europa Noshey has the biggest grudge any one can have towards another being. The rage of a father who saw his son get killed.")

Fiona was taken back, but made sure not to show it, which was easy due to the wrappings on her face. ("I wasn't a mechanic, like a lot of other Ugnaughts, but I was an assassin. An damn good one too, I might say. I don't use gun's because of how loud they are, like I told you earlier, it's because they're the reason I'm in this situation. I've always been interested in weapons, ever since I found out why my dad left me and my mother and older brother.")

His fists tightened. This was a subject that greatly enraged him. ("My brother was three when they found out about my mother being pregnant with me, and when it happened my father left us, saying I was a mistake and that he doesn't want to be known as the father of such a big mistake as me. I was nine when my mother told me, and it took me ten years before I got over this news.")

He took a deep breath, and then exhaled ("I learned everything I could about weapons and then I even practiced using a few of them .I soon became known as a great assassin after two years of doing work for anyone with enough money, but I never went off planet. Then, eighteen years ago, a hutt called Dex came to visit. Have you heard of him?") Fiona nodded. "Yeah, I've heard of him." She remembers when Dex captured Linora, and she was sure that Linora remembers him as well.

("Well, our leader at the time, Leader Cul-Utaan, hired me to take him out of the picture when he started to enslave small clans of our race. I had the shot, the sniper was loaded, and no one saw me. At least, so I thought. Europa's son, Braxis, saw me, and when I fired, he jumped in front of my blast. He sacrificed himself for that snarking hutt! Of course, Dex escaped with half of the slaves. I freed the rest, but then Europa heard what happened. I saw his ships coming into the atmosphere, and something in my gut told me to run, so I did. I got on the first ship I could, and then ran for three weeks before I discovered Lyra's safe haven. I don't know what happened to Europa, if he's alive or not, or if he's still angry at me or not.")

Fiona brought her feet down, saying, "So what type of possessions does your brother have?" Womp rat leaped off the chair, and then grabbed his datapad. He started to go through it, and then stopped. ("There's my brother's old blaster, an XK-60 rifle with two extra power packs, a few of his holo dramas that he and his boyfriend loved to watch, and…") "Wait, boyfriend?" ("Yes, he was gay. Had multiple relationships, and when I last checked he never once dated a girl. Mother didn't care and neither did I, but that doesn't matter. The last thing of his is about six thousand credits. He wasn't very rich, but he was happy. He lived out in the mountains by himself and his boyfriend. He mostly mined valuable materials with his two mining droids, and used that as either gifts for his boyfriend, sold them, or kept them as decoration.")

Fiona sighed. "Okay, so you want us to go and get these possessions? We don't need an extra six thousand credits since we just got your two billion credits, but I do get bored on this ship since I finished all my holo novels, and that XK-60 could come in handy. I'll talk with the rest of the crew to see what they think, but don't get your hopes up."

Womp rat rubbed his hands together, saying, ("Of course, I'll go take over for Cyan as you talk with everyone.") Then, with that, he left Fiona's office, a spring in his step.

Linora couldn't think of what to do. Womp rat is a perverted bastard, yes, but what he's saying sounds very risky, and it is only for something trivial. Of course, she doesn't know what it means to lose a family member since her closest family member was her master. Linora licked her lips, thinking on what to do.

Still, if she asked for something to do with her personal life, then she was sure that the entire crew would help her. "I'm in" Linora said, and soon everyone agreed. That is, except for Cyan, or course. "We're in a bad enough situation, Fiona, and the last thing we need is to go on some blasted mission to get a few more credits and one extra gun."

"Hey, don't forget the holo novels! I am completely bored on this ship with you all, and I NEED some new holo novels! Besides, you should know that if you asked us to do something dangerous for something important for you, we would do it! I know how much of a pervert he is, and I know he's only been on here for five days, but he got us to our ship when we had to escape the safe haven, then he gave us two billion credits, and now he is asking for something that is important to him and in the mean time we get something in return. It sounds like a fair trade if you ask me."

Cyan crossed his arms, his head moving left and right. "I swear, if I get killed for only a few holo novels and six thousand credits, I'm gonna haunt all of you." Fiona grinned under her wrapping "Noted. Now, here's the plan."

Gentes was indeed a planet worthy for the ugnaughts. The surface was covered in volcanos and swamps, and somewhere there is a cottage that holds the vault to Womp rat's brothers belongings. Womp rat watched Korvas bring in the Blood Angel into one of the cities up in the sky. When they landed in a hanger bay, six Ugnaughts ran up to the ship, two staying behind while four went to the ship and started to inspect the ship to fix anything. Womp rat immediately ran out, thankful that Korvas used a false transponder code so the Blood Angel will come under the name 'The sour rancor'.

When he reached the boarding ramp, Fiona and Garen were standing there. If Womp rat was not more interested in getting this done so he can leave, he would see that Fiona looks absolutely beautiful. He rather leave before trouble finds them than admire what Fiona looks like. Without her armor and wrapping, she was just about nearly impossible to identify. Then there was Garen, who is leaving behind the necklace he usually wears along with all of his clothing except for his belt. They also died his fur black, but can easily be washed away after a good ten minutes in the shower.

Womp rat came out first, and smiled when he saw Kainite waiting with another Ugnaught. Kainite is the historian of the brain, which also means the biggest library in this sector of the galaxy. Kainite spread his arms, and then grabbed Womp rat in a big hug. ("Ah, Ugtor. I remember when you were last here! Eighteen years, what have you been doing for that entire time?") Womp rat grinned, and then said, ("Let's just say that I'm glad to see land again. But for now, let's go and get that code. I want to get out of here as soon as possible so then I can continue my job.")

Womp rat rather not lie to a superior, but as long as he doesn't know then he won't ask too many questions. When Womp rat left the hanger, Fiona and Garen walked down the boarding ramp. Fiona and Garen will stay back as sentries to give Womp rat some cover, in case there's trouble.

Womp rat and Kainite left Kainite's house, a datapad in Womp rat's hand. ("I am sorry for your loss, Ugtor. Ugloste was our finest mechanic in our ship manufacturing plants, and even though I rather not let you slip through my fingers, I cannot stop you.") Womp rat chuckled. ("Trust me, if I was to stay here, then I would die from boredom.")

Dralin Allerti looked behind him at the two Ugnaughts, happy that this planet has Trandoshans like himself as the second largest population on this planet. He turned around to the bar that he was sitting at, and then looked at the female Ugnaught bartender. He pulled out his datacard, and then spoke into it. ("Europa, this is Dralin. I've spotted Dralin, and is in my sights. What are your orders?")

At first, there was static, but then he heard, "Take your shot, but be careful. Kainite is not my target, and I rather not harm him. He has nothing to do with our plot." Then Europa deactivated the communicator. Dralin brought his arm behind him, where, hidden behind the robe he was wearing, was a HGT-4 heavy repeater. He turned around, bringing the gun out, and once he had it aimed at Womp rat, he fired.

Womp rat quickly spotted a Trandoshan spinning around, and then pulled Kainite towards the ground as a barrage of laser bolts appeared where they once stood. Fiona, who was standing on the other end of Kainite's house, pulled out her blaster pistol, and shot at the Trandoshan as Garen, who was ten meters to the Trandoshan's left, pulled out his crossbow and fired his gun.

The Trandoshan rolled to his right, avoiding the blaster fire. He looked behind himself, aiming to fire his blaster, but stopped when Garen jumped on him, knocking his blaster away. Garen, using both of his hands, grabbed the Trandoshans neck, and then lifted him up in the air!

("Who are you?") Garen roared as Fiona ran up to them, pointing her blaster at the Trandoshan. The Trandoshan growled, and then whispered, ("One death deserves another.") The Trandoshan brought his knee up, hitting Garen in the chin. As Garen lost his grip, the Trandoshan planted both of his feet on Garen, and then pushed him and the wookie away. As he rolled away, barely missing Fiona's blaster bolts, he pulled out two hidden smoke bombs. Throwing them on the ground, he quickly started to zigzag, Fiona trying to hit him, but gave up when she couldn't see anything.

Garen walked up to her, growling softly. "Yeah, Garen. It looks like Europa still hasn't forgotten his grudge yet."

Womp rat, Fiona, and Garen walked up the boarding ramp, Garen watching out for any one that decided to follow them. Linora was waiting for them, her arms crossed. "Well, it seems like it's safe to say that Womp rat's brother's death wasn't accidental or a natural cause. This was all just one big trap." Womp rat sighed as he took out the datapad that had the code for his brother's vault. ("We should get going. While there aren't many people in his crime syndicate, the majority of his lovely friends are assassin droids. That was eighteen years ago though, so we should get going before we find out if he still keeps those droids.")

Linora sneered at Womp rat as he left, but then her attention was shifted towards Fiona She just started wrapping her face, but she couldn't look away from her beautiful face as she wrapped her head up. The ship shook as Korvas and Lyra brought the ship up, turned it around, and then started flying towards where Womp rat's brother's house is.

When Fiona was half way done, Linora turned around, and walked away, deep in thought. 'Linora, you can do this. Just go up to her, and ask her out, or hang out, or do something! You know you like her, and that she likes you! So what's the big deal?' When Linora entered the meeting room, she grabbed the remote but then stopped herself. 'Oh yeah, it's because I don't know if Fiona only wants me for sex, or if there's something more. God damn it, why does this have to be so difficult?' She sat down in a chair, tossing the ball up and down, and then started to toss it from one hand to the other after about a minute.

'Alright, when we get Womp rat's brother's possessions, then I will definitely ask her out! After all, what's the worst that could happen?'

Korvas and Lyra looked at the amount of time it will take to get to Ugloste's house. Thirty minutes. Korvas looked over at Lyra, and with a grin he said, "We have thirty minutes all alone, Lyra. How about we get a little comfortable out of our clothes?"

Lyra sighed. "Korvas, this isn't the perfect time. We need to be prepared to fight whatever they throw at us, no matter what. Remember what Womp rat told us?" Korvas then sighed. "What? About all the droids Europa might have? Yeah, I know, but that doesn't mean that we can't have a little fun before we march to our death."

Lyra grinned, and then leaned back in her chair. "Once we get off this god forsaken rock, then let's talk about sex later. Right now, I could go for a good nap." Lyra closed her eyes as Korvas looked back out the view port. "I could go for a good fuck."

The Blood Angel landed, and not five seconds after the boarding ramp came down Womp Rat ran out of the ship, Linora and F4-T6 right behind him. "So, this is your brother's home?" Fiona asked as she walked down the boarding ramp, looking at the rusty, old cottage that had multiple cave entrances around it. "Is this volcano active or not?" ("No, it's not active. My brother was not dumb enough to mine into an active volcano.")

As Garen exited the ship, Cyan walked out, and then gasped. "My lord!" He ran over to a white and red speeder that was next to the house. "It's a GFR speeder bike! It's a classic!" Fiona chuckled. "I didn't know that you were into speeders, Cyan." Cyan looked back at her, saying, "Not the new ones, but I love the old ones! Just the way that they feel, how they move, and how they look! I can't help but admire them!"

Womp rat laughed. ("My brother has several speeders, all of them classics. If there was one thing that he loved the most it was his speeder bikes. He also gave a few weapon upgrades to help him protect himself and his mine from Pirates. Linora, I'm going in. Since it's close quarters,") "I know, I know, I'm going." She said as she pulled out her Lightsaber, but kept it turned off.

As she entered the house, Garen also entered, growling, ("I'll help you, Linora. I haven't smashed any droids heads in for a long time.") When Garen and Linora entered the house, Womp rat followed behind them six seconds after Linora and Garen were in.

Europa smiled as he brought the micro binoculars away from his face. He looked over at Dralin, his second in command, saying, "Three are in the house, one of them being Ugtor. Lead our forces in, Dralin. I want all of them killed except for Ugtor! He will be mine to kill."

Dralin nodded, and then looked behind him. Fifty droids were crouched behind them, their right hand a combination of a grenade launcher and a chainsaw while the other hand is a pincher. "I'll stay up here, give you information. I'll be your eye in the sky." Dralin nodded, and then stood up. ("Charge!") Dralin yelled, raising his rifle while the droids stood up from behind him.

They then charged towards the cabin.

F4-T6 gave out a series of worried beeps, causing Fiona to swear. "What? Slow down, you bucket of bolts! What's the matter?" Korvas asked. "He said that he picks up a large number of droids heading this way, right over there." Fiona said pointing toward where a forest was a mile away. Then, a large group of droids charged out of the forest, being led by a Trandoshan.

Fiona pulled out her sniper rifle, and then took aim. "Shit! I won't be able to get rid of half of them before they get to us!" Fiona pulled out her communicator to tell Lyra to get the Blood Angel up and running to shoot at the droids from above, but was interrupted when the sound of a speeder came from behind her. She turned around, and saw Cyan sitting in the GFR speeder bike, where two blaster's seem to now be under the front part of the speeder. "You guys need the ship to get out of here! I'll slow them down, just… just please don't make this a waste."

Before Fiona could object, Cyan was gone, the speeder taking him towards the droids. Fiona swore, and then looked in her scope. After she fired three shots, Cyan met them in combat. Fiona caught one last glimpse of him in her scope before she found it too difficult to track him. He seemed… at peace, almost like he always wanted to either be killed fighting for his friends, or that he loved riding this speeder and wouldn't do anything else, or he was just ready for death, and would welcome it. Of course, as he ran over the droids and shot any that tried to stop him, she could tell he wasn't going to go down easily.

Fiona brought her head back from her scope when she saw that she was out of ammo, looking at the battle only a mile away. It was easy to track down the speeder, since it was the fastest moving thing there, which made it easy to watch what happened to it. One of the droids got lucky, and when it shot an grenade from its weapon, it hit the back of the speeder. Cyan lost control of the speeder as it spun out of control, and hit one of the trees. The tree and bike was set up in flames, Cyan's body smoldering somewhere near there.

Linora, Garen, and Womp rat all exited the house, Garen carrying the XK-60 Blaster rifle and Linora carrying a chest filled with six thousand credits, and in her other hand was six holo novels. "What's going on? Where's Cyan? And is that a droid army?" Linora said. Fiona stood up, trying, and failing, to hold back her tears. "Just get inside the ship."

They all entered the ship, and Fiona took the pilots seat before Korvas could get in it. "You're gonna fly?" Korvas said, surprised that Fiona actually wanted to pilot the Blood Angel, a task she usually hates. "Just shut up, Korvas. Lyra, get those gun's up and running." She started the engines, and felt the ship shake as it started to lift up. "I'm gonna make these bastards pay for what they've done."

Europa swore when he saw the Blood Angel rise up into the sky, but was shocked when it didn't go up into the sky. Instead, it turned towards Dralin and all the droids. Before Europa could get his communicator out, the Blood angel fired all of its turbo lasers, destroying all the droids and Dralis.

When it stopped firing, there was nothing left. The Blood Angel pointed towards the sky, and then flew up. Europa growled, and then put away his micro binocular. 'You got away this time, you son of a bitch, but next time we meet, you won't be so lucky.'

Linora threw her robes into the basket in the corner of the room, her eye lids feeling very heavy, almost like it was being dragged down by a Coruscani Ogre. As she laid down on her bed, she felt the cold air of the cooling vents hit her naked body, her only clothing being her light blue bra and panty. The cool air felt heavenly compared to the swampy and volcanic atmosphere of Gentes, now known as Cyan's grave.

Since they knew that there wouldn't be enough of Cyan's body for a proper burial, they gathered all of his belongings, put it in an escape pod, and launched it out while playing an ancient Kel Dor funeral song. Linora wished she could give him a better funeral, but knew that this would have to do.

"Sexy." Linora shot up, bringing the blanket over her body as she turned towards the door to spot Fiona standing there, her face unwrapped, was dressed in a tight black tank top and short blue jeans, an box under her arm. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Linora asked as Fiona walked over to her, and sat down next to her. "I have, but why knock when I could come in and see a beautiful sight like that?" Linora blushed at Fiona's words, and then she eyed the box she has under her arm. "What's with the box?" Fiona looked down at the box, an evil grin on her face.

"Oh, just a strap-on or two. I thought we could finally have sex tonight in honor of Cyan's memory." Linora sighed. "Shut up, Fiona. I'm not in the mood." Fiona grabbed Linora's wrists, whispering, "But I am." She planted a kiss on Linora's neck, causing a surprised moan to escape Linora's lips. Fiona grabbed the blanket that Linora was using to cover herself, and then threw it aside. "S-Stop it, Fiona." Linora whimpered, as she was pushed down on the bed. Could she yell for help? Would help come? Would she WANT help to come?

She felt both of her wrists go above her head, and was then put her right on top of the left. Fiona grabbed both wrists with one hand, stopping her from using her hands. Linora struggled underneath Fiona as she felt Fiona's free hand move up and down her left leg.

"Fiona, please, we haven't even kissed…" Linora was silenced when Fiona planted her lips on Linora's, causing Linora's body to feel like it was floating in the clouds. She felt Fiona's hand move over her waist, then it went over her stomach and made a few circular motions with her fingers. She then continued up, and when she reached her target, grabbed the fabric of Linora's bra, tearing it off. Linora gasped when her breasts were revealed to Fiona.

She whimpered when she felt Fiona start planting kiss's on her breasts and put her legs in between hers. "Please… stop… I don't want this yet…" But her voice fell on deaf ears as Fiona brought her free hand down between her leg, and then made Linora moaned loudly, "NOOOO!"

Korvas and Lyra hugged each other, Lyra sobbing. "I can't believe he's gone." Korvas whispered. "After all we've been through, I could never imagine any of us dying." Lyra pursed her lips, and then looked up at Korvas. "Korvas, please promise me something." Korvas tightened his arms around her, whispering, "What is it?" "I want you to never leave me again."

Korvas has never seen Lyra this emotional, but even though she rarely met Cyan, let alone talked with him, but he was like a part of the family." Lyra looked up at Korvas, and whispered, 'Korvas, I've had enough of feeling like this. Take off your pants." Korvas snickered.

"Wow, I've never seen you this straight forward before." Lyra pouted. "Just shut up." She said as she reached into Korvas's pocket, and pulled out a condom. "You won't be needing this." As she threw it away, Korvas replied, "Wait, but what if you get…" "Korvas, I've had enough about you protecting me. I want to stop all of that." As she took her jacket off, she smiled lustfully. When she took her shirt off, she whispered, "Also, I would like to start a family before I get too old. Will you deny me that?"

Korvas leaned in. "So does that mean I can now call you Lyra hunt instead of Lyra Chodo now?" She put her fingers in his pants, whispering back in a playful tone, "You can call me whatever you want."

Linora was breathing heavily as Fiona laid next to her, taking her blue strap-on off. "You were great" Fiona said. "After you came that first time, you stopped resisting and then took control! You threw me down, and then… whoa! I did not imagine you taking over control like that!"

Linora looked away from Fiona, her face blushing. "Of course, you let me take control when I pulled out that strap-on!" She looked down at the ground, where the box full of strap-on's are, and saw it was full of blue strap ons, but also one red strap on.

She looked over at Fiona. "Fiona, when I… um… came while the strap on was inside me, it injected something into me. What was it?" She looked over at me, grinning evily. "It was just a liquefied aphrodisiad, but there's a red strap on in there where I had a doctor use surgery to change a few of the eggs in my womb into sperm so I can one day start a family with someone."

Fiona stretched, her breast's now out clearly in the air. "Well, ae we dating or was that a one night thing?" Fiona asked as she rolled unto her side, holding up her head with her right arm. "Or is this just a sex relationship?"

Linora leaned on her side as well, and then whispered, "We're in a relationship, but we can have more nights like this of course." Linora then snuggled into Fiona's bossom, smiling. "We can definitely have more nights like this."

Womp rat sighed, looking under his bunk bed where Cyan use to sleep. Was he really gone? He only knew him for five days, yes, but he couldn't help but hate himself. Because he wanted to go off and get some shit from his brother's will they have just lost an important member of their crew.

Womp rat jumped off his bed, landing on the cold ground. Putting his boots on, he walked towards the engine room, hoping that some good old fashion work would keep his mind clear. Once he entered the engine room, he immediately regretted it. He could just see Cyan working in the corner, trying to keep the ship up and running. When Womp rat took a step forward, he stopped. He just realized something. Something he should have realized a long time ago.

He turned around, and then ran towards Fiona's room. 'Six thousand credits credits! He only had six thousand credits!' When he saw Fiona's door, he stopped when Garen wasn't standing guard, meaning that she wasn't in there. 'The crystal's he sold to everybody…' He thought, mentally slapping himself. 'Each crystal he sold was worth ten thousand credits, and he always sold ten of them! He never used up that much money for something stupid, so what did he do with all of it?' He then gasped when he remembered something he saw in his brother's house.

Womp rat bent down to open the vault with his brother's belongings, but stopped when he saw a weird symbol on it. It was a silver dagger in a crimson skull. Shrugging it off, Womp rat then put in the code for the Vault to open, and waited for it to accept it.

'That symbol… It's the symbol for the Crimson blades.'

To Be Continued in # 10 The location of the secret Crimson Blades base


	10. Location of the secret base

Note: I shortened the title because it was too long

Lordess Chronicles

# 10

The location of the secret Crimson Blades base

" " = Talking

' ' = Thinking

(" ") = Talking in different language

(' ') = Thinking in different language

Timeline: 2 months 2 week after the end of the Sith Rebellion

Jessica Stari and Joe Charr finished packing their bags, Jessica placing her hand over her inflated stomach. They were going to Corellia to raise Jessica's twins, who will be born in just two weeks. Jedi Master Ozan Stari, who is Kim Stari's uncle, was waiting for them. When Joe and Jessica exited the cell, Ozan smiled at Jessica.

"Well, I have to say, I never imagine my grandchildren would never move so far away from me so soon." He hugged Jessica, and when they separated, he looked at Joe Charr. "Well, I guess this is where we say goodbye." Ozan shook Joe's hand. "I don't even know if we really are considered related or not, but I would like to say one thing." He leaned in, saying, "You better treat my grandchildren right, or else I will be sure to find you, and make your life a living hell. I already watched my brother's youngest son grow up unloved, and I will make sure that it will never happen again to any more members of my family."

Joe gulped, and then nodded. "Yes, master Stari." Ozan grinned, and then turned toward Jessica. "I'm sorry we haven't gotten the chance to get properly acquainted. I wish we could." He placed one hand on her shoulder. "I wish you the best of luck." Jessica hugged Ozan, and then, taking Joe's hand, left towards the space port, four Clone troopers in tow behind them.

("Why do you want to know where he has given most of his money?") A female Ugnaught said. Womp rat and Fiona Solusar have been trying to find out where Womp rat's brother, Ugloste, has been sending most of his money. After telling Fiona that Womp rat saw the Crimson Blades symbol on the vault, she wanted to find out where the credits went to. Her hypothesis is that, when they find out where the money went to, then they are either lead to the Crimson Blades secret base, or to another Crimson Blades base which could have the information as to the base's location. The female Ugnaught looked at something off screen, and then looked back.

("There have been three places that he has transferred his money to, all of them labeled CB one, two, or three. Whatever CB means, I do not know.") Fiona knew what CB stood for, it stood for Crimson Blades. "Thank you, is there anything else? What planets are these locations on?" The female Ugnaught looked off screen again, and then looked back. ("The most recent one is Briekua, near the outer rim, Kayra, which is also in the outer rim, and then the Aargau, the oldest one he use to send money to, is an deep core world.")

Fiona thanked the Ugnaught, and then cut the transmission. She looked around her office, grunting. "We could have made this call in the cockpit if Lyra and Korvas hasn't locked it up." She crossed her arms. "What the hell are they doing in there anyway?" Womp rat lifted a eye brow, responding, ("What about you and Linora? When I came to visit you in here last night, you were gone and I found out that you were in her room.") Fiona coughed into her fist, and then stood up.

"Well, as soon as we can, we will go to Briekua, and then to Kayra. We'll call Pok and tell him about this so we won't go in there alone, but I'm not entirely sure if we need them when we go to investigate Aargau." ("Why not?")

Fiona turned towards him, saying, "It's because of all the Nexu on the planet's surface." Womp rat looked surprised. ("S-So Nexu live on the p-planet?") His body started shaking. "Are you okay?" Womp rat quickly nodded his head left and right. ("N-No, I'm not! B-Before I became an assassin, I-I was asked to d-do a job out on the planet Cholganna, and while I was there two Nexu tried to eat me! I was stuck up in a tree for a whole day! E-Ever since then, th-they've scared the hell out of me!")

Fiona chuckled, and then walked away. "I'll be sure to let Linora know that, just in case you try to use another perverted move on her." She then walked away, leaving behind a shaking Womp rat.

Tyra Taa sat behind his desk, moving his chair around to look out the window in his office. For a week now he has been trying to get the council to see Linora's side of the story, but they seem so transfixed that she is guilty and want her put in jail. What the hell is their problem?

Wasn't the Republic a democracy? Have the Senator's forgotten that they do not have the right to ignore one side of the story because it was a little late? "We both knew running the Republic wasn't going to be easy." Tyro Taa turned his seat around, and saw Keenan Sunfall standing on the other side of the desk. "What am I gonna do? I can't even get half way through their side of the story before they say something about it being a lie, or blasphemy, or something of the sort?"

Keenan walked around the desk, and stopped when he was next to him. "You're the Chancellor, Tyro. You have power, so use it to make them listen." Tyro sighed. "I've tried, but they just won't listen! It's almost like they WANT Linora to be guilty. I don't know if she is or not, but I actually look at all the facts before I make a decision, whether or not they come in near the end or not."

Keenan simply grinned. "Then remind them of that. They should be reminded of what it is they're a part of." Then, just as quickly as he appeared, he vanished. Tyro scratched the top of his head, not knowing how to do what is needed to be done. The Jedi Council listened to him, but if the Galactic Senate won't listen to him, then Linora is doomed whether they have the evidence to prove her innocent or not. "I'm gonna kill whoever talked me into this job."

Pok stretched as Kayra's three suns were high above, the rays from the sun hitting his fur. It felt good, very good. "I can't believe it." Linora said, sitting on a stump nearby while holding her head in her hands. "This is the second planet mentioned, and just like Briekua, the base is abandoned with all the data deleted." She looked over at Fiona, who was about fifteen meters to her right, talking with a group of Rodian scouts that worked for Pok and his resistance.

She looked back at Pok, saying, "So, explain to me again why you won't come and help us investigate Aargau?" Pok looked over at Linora, and then away again. "It's because of the Nexu, and the fact that No one has ever gotten off Aargau for the past ten years, which was when the Nexu came. People say that it's because of the Nexu, but I don't think so. I think that something else was with them, something I rather not let my men meet, in case it decides that they might taste good."

Linora stood up, stretching her back as she does so. "Well, this should be fun." Fiona walked over to Linora, her hands on her hips. "Are we ready to go?" Fiona asked Kop "Yeah, this base is just as empty and deserted as the last one. I bet you that, if the Crimson blades had any sense at all, they left their base to the Nexu."

Linora sighed. She feels like she hasn't been given a break at all ever since the Republic has started hunting her down. Well, at least one good thing came out of this. She turned towards Fiona, and then, spreading part of the wrapping apart to reveal her lips, she kissed her. Yes, this was definitely one good thing out of this.

Lyra Chode, secretly Lyra Hunt now, looked through a journal for baby boy names. She already looked through a journal for baby girl names, and selected two names she likes. Korvas was in the pilot's seat, finishing putting in the coordinates for Aargau. "Well? Any boy names that catch your eye?" She looked over at Korvas. "Well, not so far. Why don't you look at them? You know, get a say in it."

Korvas pulled the lever, and watched the stars stretch into long lines. "Well, you're the one that will actually push the baby through a small hole between your legs." Lyra groaned. "Don't make me get second thoughts, Korvas. I rather think about AFTER pushing the baby out." She looked back at the console. "Well, we have ten hours before we get to Aargau." She looked over at Korvas. "We can still have sex, you know." Korvas smiled back. "Two nights in a row? I love sex, but if you already are pregnant, I could just get you pregnant with twins. I think I'll stay on the safe side and say no to sex until we find out."

Lyra sighed. "You're becoming a real bore, you know that right?" Korvas just grinned. "Well, I don't mind. I'm gonna be a father, so I might as well start being a boring old guy now." Lyra sighed, and then said, "Well, just as much as you want to be boring, I rather not."

The planet Aargau was a giant desert planet. Linora hated desert planets. "So, we're going down there?" Womp rat asked, fidgeting with a wrench he was holding. "Yes, we are." Lyra said, looking down there. Not exactly the perfect place for a pregnant woman, but then again this entire situation wasn't good for a possible pregnant women.

Fiona walked into the cockpit, her hands on her hips. "Well, there's Aargau. We better get moving, people." Fiona looked over at Linora, saying, "Linora, take Garen and F4-T6 with you. We'll keep the Nexu preoccupied here, so hopefully you won't have too much opposition."

Korvas brought the Blood Angel into the lower atmosphere, but didn't land it. He flew it towards three tall mountains that form a circle, multiple points on the top of each one. "We're nearing the LZ." Korvas said. As he brought the ship over the top of the mountain, in between the three mountains stood one lone, long tower about three fourths as tall as the mountains. "Okay Linora, get to it." Fiona said, looking over at Linora. Linora nodded, and then quickly left the cockpit to gather up F4 and Garen.

Garen finished checking the straps that strapped F4 to his back, satisfied with Linora's work. ("We're good to go.") Garen said, looking down at the tall tower below. ("Are we sure this is the right base?") Garen asked, shifting the weight of the bowcaster in his arms. "Trust me, Garen, there aren't too many big towers in the middle of three mountains that form a circle. Why do you ask?" Garen gulped.

("I'm afraid of falling from heights, especially when we're this high up.") Linora patted his shoulder. "We all are, but now let's just man up and get this done with." Pulling her Lightsaber out, she jumped down on the top balcony, which had a telescope and a table with destroyed legs on it.

Garen groaned, and then jumped down on the Balcony. As he hit the ground, he crouched, trying to keep his balance. The Blood Angel flew high up into the sky above them, and then turned on all of its lights, making it a bright light in the sky. As it flew away from the tower, Linora sensed a few Nexu chasing after it.

"I'll go first." Linora said as F4 was freed from the ropes that bound it to Garen when he used his claws to cut the rope. F4 rolled after Linora, Garen staying in the back. The first room they entered was a pitch black room with multiple terminals, all black. Whenever they had F4 try to access one, he always told them that they were out of power. Linora's Lightsaber, which was the only source of light in the room except for the rays of sunlight, lit up a small couch in the corner with red stains on it. They were old, extremely old, almost blending in with the orange couch, but they were still noticeable.

Linora walked to the closest door, and then opened it. It was a closet, but instead of mops or brroms or dust pans, it was filled with several different types of rifles that were old and outdated. "I have to guess that they left this base a long time ago. Everything here is old and outdated."

Garen went up to a door, and then opened it to a long, dark stair case. ("Let's try farther down.") Garen suggested, turning on a flashpoint on the bottom of his bowcaster. Linora reached out with the force, and, using the force, picked up F4 as she walked down the stairs. They searched three more levels before Garen was ready to give up.

"Garen, our ship picked up power somewhere, and we're not leaving until we find that power source." Linora countered, twirling her Lightsaber as she looked around the current room they were in, which was full of old and deactivated terminals. Garen groaned as he picked up F4 again, and then headed towards the door that led to the stairway. When he opened the door, he felt himself get pushed down on the ground by four paws. Garen brought his hands up, grabbing the creature's throat as it tried to bite Garen's face. It stopped inch's from his face, allowing Garen to smell the terrible smell of rotten meat from its breath.

The face of the creature disappeared as Linora's boot came up and around, hitting the creature right in the jaw. Garen stood up, grabbing his bowcaster and aiming it at the creature. Garen narrowed his eyes at the silhouette of the creature, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness again.

Then he growled. The creature wasn't a Nexu. Hell, Garen didn't know what it was, just that it had four legs, some sharp claws, and instead of skin it had metal with a tail behind it where it split off into two tails at the half way point on it's tails. ("What is that thing?") Garen growled softly, quickly cheking to see if the safety was on or not. It wasn't.

"You're asking the wrong Jedi , Garen. I've never seen anything like this before." 'That is because I am the only one of my kind.' The look on Linora's face was one of multiple emotions: Fear, confusion, and wary. 'No, you are not insane.' The voice said again. It was a male voice, very rough. 'I have no name, and I am created by the far out siders.' Linora was just completely confused now. What the hell did he mean by the far outsiders?

Then it hit her. "You mean the Yuuzhan Vong." The creature that attacked Garen nodded, walking towards them. 'I was made many sunset's ago, too many for me to count. The Yuuzhan Vong were just discovering this part of the universe when they made me, along with several other of my kin. We were made to try and sniff out any and all force users, but I was not perfect. I do not know why, but they deemed me unworthy.' Linora was shocked.

"But, if you were made when the Yuuzhan Vong was at war with us, then that makes you hundreds of years old." The creature nodded. 'We are not made to die of age, or from wounds. We bleed not what you call blood, we bleed nothing. We were made to be very sensitive to the force, allowing us to speak telepathically. My kin died from the Nexu and the lack of food here. I used the meat of my kin to help me survive, something I am not proud of.'

Garen then growled. 'I attacked you because I am hungry, and when I smelled something new I became excited. But I did not know there was a Jedi.' "Maybe that's why you were left here." The creature eyed Linora, not knowing what she means. "Well, you were meant to be made to track down Jedi, but you couldn't tell me and Garen apart from being a human or wookie."

The creature stayed quite. Did she offend him? 'Yes, that does make sense. I am a failure. I do not deserve to live.' Linora deactivated her Lightsaber, walking up to him. "No, you don't have to die." She said, a plan forming in her mind. "We could actually use your help."

Garen roared loudly. "I know he tried to eat you, but imagine how long he was stuck here without food! Then he smelled us, and he couldn't stop himself! Can you really blame him?" Garen stayed silent. She looked back at the creature. "Well, lets get a few things out of the way first of all. There is power running through this tower, and I want to investigate it." The creature nodded. 'Just follow me.'

Garen picked up F4, who was rolled over when Garen dropped him after he was jumped on, and then they followed the creature down the set of stairs all the way to the bottom floor. 'I liked the sound of power running through here, so once I cleared it out of the inhabitants, I kept the power running through one of the terminals, just to preoccupy myself during those long days.'

When they reached an open door, Linora peaked inside as the creature stepped in. It was a garage, with several speeder bikes that were in the middle of being constructed. There was one terminal in the far corner, it's screen the brightest light in the room. Linora watched as F4 rolled to the terminal, and then accessed it. After ten seconds, F4 gave a series of low beeps. Linora smiled. He found the Crimson Blades secret base.

She turned towards the creature, her hands on her hips. "Alright, we've got what we came for. I will let you on the ship, and fight with us if our boss approves it, but we need to give you a name." She pulled out a small datapad, and then held it out. "This is a list of words in alphabetical order. Just press on one of the words if you want to check the meaning." The creature took it with one of its tails, and then grinned. 'Thank you.'

Fiona felt very uneasy while she looked at the creature, her hand on her holster. What good her blaster will do against it, she wasn't sure. She wasn't even sure what her girlfriend was thinking, bringing aboard this… thing. Of course, since it isn't trying to eat them, and since Linora trusts it, she doubts that it's all that bad.

She still wasn't going to move her hand away from her blaster. Lyra and Korvas entered the room, Korvas in front of Lyra, like he was guarding her. The creature didn't turn his head when he spoke. 'Who are the three new visitors?' He asked. Fiona chuckled. "Linora was right about your sense of smell. Only two people entered, not three." 'Wrong.' The creature turned its head towards Korvas and Lyra. 'The female is pregnant.'

The look that Fiona shot at Korvas and Lyra could cut steel. "You two, or should I say three, wait outside in the meeting room. We'll talk about this later." "But caption…" She brought her hand up, saying, "Later." Korvas and Lyra exited, Korvas whispering, "I told you that coming to meet it was a bad idea."

Fiona looked back at the creature. "Well, I have to admit, your nose could come in handy, but we don't need a good nose anymore." The creature chuckled. 'I am more than just a nose. I was made to kill Jedi, but my creator's saw me as a failure. My claws and teeth are made from a type of metal that could cut through a tank, I can change my vision from normal to heat vision or X-ray vision. I am very agile.' Just to prove his point, he jumped up unto the wall. When he landed, he did not make a sound. When he left, no matter how much Fiona looked, she found that he did not leave any mark. He leaped all around the room, not making a single noise or leaving any marks.

When he landed on the same spot that he started, there were no signs of him leaping around the room. Fiona crossed her arms. "Where have you been all this time? We could have used you for so many things." She then shrugged. "Oh well, we have you now. We might have some use for you just yet."

Lyra and Korvas have seen Fiona angry, but they never knew what it was like being on the other end of her anger. It was actually very terrifying, more terrifying than they thought. "What were you two thinking?" Fiona asked, her arms crossed in front of her chest. "We are not in an good situation for you two to start a family." Lyra was silent. She would usually snap back, say something to defend herself, but she was silent.

This was a sight that Korvas would rarely see.

"We just… It was after Cyan… um… you know, and I just…" Lyra having a hard time to actually say her thoughts? This was definitely going to be a night to remember. "I just wanted to have something from Korvas in case something happens." "And what if you die?" Fiona barked, pointing at Lyra. "This isn't some fucking show where the pregnant women never die! We are being hunted down by the Republic and the Crimson Blades, and to make matters worse, we now have a fucking new creature we know nothing about on our ship! Who knows what he might do to the baby!"

Korvas stood up, saying, "You leave my wife alone!" Fiona chuckled. "Or else what?" Fiona regretted saying that. Fiona found herself on the ground, her jaw throbbing in pain. Korvas stood above her, his fist raised. "If you dare do anything to physically or mentally hurt my family again, I swear I'll use more than just my fist."

Fiona stood up, grinning underneath her wrapping. "You will be a good father. I'm glad you will tsick up with them." Korvas just watched as Fiona walked away, surprised. 'Did she just test me?' He almost lost his balance when the ship started to shake. "We've got incoming!" Linora's voice said over the speakers.

Korvas and Lyra ran into the cockpit, Fiona sitting in the pilot's seat. "What's hitting us?" Korvas asked as Linora stood up from the pilots seat, Korvas taking her place while Lyra sat in the co-pilots. "Fighters of a small class. They're Republic fighters, marine ships." Korvas groaned. "Why don't I like the sound of that?" "The Marines are tough, and Just two of them could take on an entire battalion of Sith troopers, and I don't mean the droids, I mean the Lightsaber wielding clones."

She looked back out the cockpit as two marine fighters flew by them. "An single squadron of their fighters are able to take on six squadrons of any normal fighters, two of anything stronger." Linora watched as they left the atmosphere, the fighter's right on their tails. "Luckily we upgraded the ship's armor and shields." She groaned. "I wish we spent more time on our speed, though." She looked over at Lyra. "Don't kill any of them, just try to scare them."

Linora thought about her choice of words, and then said, "Actually, don't scare them. They don't scare easily. Get rid of their shields, and they should back away to let their shields recharge." Lyra nodded, and then started to fire at the marine fighter's. Soon there were four Republic war ships in front of them, blocking their path. The ship then shook, and the three of them watched as the fighter's flew past them, and then started to encircle them. "We're trapped in eight tractor beams. Those warships must have two tractor beams on each ship, making it impossible for us to do anything."

Linora sighed. "We're getting a transmission." Lyra said. "Patch it through." Fiona replied, crossing her arms. On a small screen the image of a man in his mid-thirties with a black beard appeared. "This is Jedi Master Seger We, Linora Lordess. I am taking you in." Linora pushed Fiona out of the way, saying, "Master Seger We, this is Linora. I have just found out the location of the Crimson Blades base, I just need a few hours to get the evidence I need to prove my evidence there, I can get it, but I just need time!"

Seger We then scratched his beard. "How much time do you need? The most I can give you is eight hours, but then I MUST come after you!" Linora looked over at a nearby screen, and then pressed several buttons. "All we need is three hours to get there." She looked back at the screen. "If my plan works, then the last five hours will be all we need." Seger stayed silent for a few seconds, and then pulled out a communicator. "This is Jedi Master Seger, contacting all fighter's and capitol ships! I have the coordinates for Linora Lordess's next stop, and I am letting her go. I repeat, I am letting her go. We will come after her in the next eight hours, but we are letting her go! I will discuss with you all why I am letting her go once everyone has returned to their ships."

He put the communicator away, and then looked back at Linora. "I am only doing this because I feel that I can trust you, but this is the only time I can give you. After this, next time we meet, ready or not, you are mine. Give me the coordinates of the planet." Linora nodded, and then sent the coordinates.

Once he saw the coordinates, he nodded. "Don't make me regret this, Linora." Linora nodded. "I won't." Seger's image disappeared on the screen, and Linora let out a sigh of relief. "That was a close one." Linora said as the tractor beams were deactivated and the fighters were returned to their ships.

Fiona looked at the coordinates of the planet, and then gasped. "What is it?" Linora asked. Fiona looked up at her, saying, "The planet they're hiding on is surrounded by asteroids! Trust me, getting past those asteroids won't be easy." Fiona looked over at Linora. "So, what plan do you have?"

The smile on her face showed that she didn't have one. "I'll think of one, don't worry." Fiona groaned, and then put her hand on her shoulder. "You have three hours. I'll contact Pok and his men, we could use their help."

To Be Continued In # 11 The Final showdown


	11. The final showdown Pt 1

Lordess Chronicles

# 11

The Final showdown Pt. ½

" " = Talking

' ' = Thinking

(" ") = Talking in different language

(' ') = Thinking in different language

Timeline: 2 months 2 weeks after the end of the Sith Rebellion

Time left before Republic forces arrive: 6 hours

Linora looked around the holographic map of a planet, and when Fiona said it was surrounded by asteroids, she really meant it. Somehow, for a reason that no scientist has been able to explain, asteroids were all over the planet, covering the planet's surface from space. Due to no heat from the sun being able to get in, the surface is mostly ice and snow. The only way in is either by blowing the asteroids apart, which would give their position away, or, if the information they have is correct, send in the right code for the Crimson Blades to activate some big tractor beams on the ground to move the asteroids away.

Fiona Solusar stood next to her, her arms crossed. To the left of her stood F4-T6, Garen, and the Yuuzhan Vong creature, which has decided on the name Chomp a half an hour ago. To Linora's right was Womp rat, Korvas and Lyra Hunt, and a hologram of Pok. "Alright, here's my plan." Linora started.

"We will destroy a part of their asteroids, allowing us to get in. There is no way to get in without them realizing it eventually. Getting rid of them with the tractor beams will take too long and they will pick it up with their sensors. Korvas will lead Pok's fighter's in, attacking them from above to try and weaken their shields while our men are dropped off in whatever we can find that have big guns, and keep the men safe in zero degree temperature. Once Korvas gets in, he will drop me and Fiona off in the tallest tower, but he won't stop. We'll jump out since our part is a stealth one. When he lands, he will then drop off Garen, a few of Pok's soldiers, and F4-T6. They will download the evidence needed to prove our innocence, and to also distract the guards inside their base. He will also release Chomp, who will go off and distract more of the guards so then Garen won't be facing off their entire force."

Linora pressed a button on one of the holo imagers, and the map zoomed in towards the South pole, where a base with a wall and a ray shield appeared. A arrow pointed to the tallest tower where Fiona and Linora will be dropped off, and then to the court yard where everyone else will be dropped off. "Our schematics of it are very damaged, but as far as we know, they have added upgrades. What we do know is the turrets on the top of the walls, and the shields are like the droideka's of the droid army during the Clone wars. We can't shoot in, but anything can come out, including their blaster fire."

Pok nodded his head. "Good, good. This is a good plan, Linora, but what do we do about the shields?" Linora anticipated this, and was glad of thinking of this. "The shields will stop us from shooting in, but with a shield covering something this big will cost a lot of power. To keep it up after a barrage of bombardments and the attack from the ground vehicles would cause them to give out additional power to their shields, allowing them to possibly lose power from some of their defense systems to keep you out, and hopefully the defense systems inside the base. They must have a huge generator to keep it up so then the freezing cold won't get in freeze the base. Eventually, there should be an opening that we can take to get in."

Pok sighed. "We have four sub-zero carriers, but they can only last for about six hours in those conditions." He looked over at Linora. "The Republic may be able to help us, so we could count on their help, but that is only if they get the evidence needed." He looked over at Fiona. "Also, what about Abraxis and Bree? What will you do with them?" Linora sighed.

"Well, we'll cross that bridge if we have to. If their main computer has everything stored there, then they should have what Abraxis and Bree are doing. We need to focus on proving our innocence, and if we do that then Abraxis and Bree will be hunted down by the Republic and not us." Pok chuckled.

"Give them a taste of their own medicine, I like it. We'll get there as soon as possible, so please leave a few of the bad guys for us."

"You'll more than likely get there sooner." Fiona said. "From what our scanners tell me, you're only about ten minutes ahead of us, so you can start your attack early. We'll join you all as soon as possible."

Pok nodded, and then cut the transmission. Linora let out a sigh a relief, unsure whether or not her plan would actually have been accepted, glad that it was. It was the best she could come up with in the time she had to think of a plan, but it is the best one she has. Fiona walks up to Linora, and then places a hand on her shoulder. "Well, this could be our last night together. How about we have one last night of fun?"

Linora placed her hand on Fiona's. "Well, it will help me relax a little."

Fiona plant a kiss on Linora's neck as the rest of the crew leaves them. "That is true."

Tyro Taa couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was only a quarter of the way through Linora's side of Linora's story, and already the council is yelling that it is a lie, blasphemy, or something along those lines. Tyro Taa tried to silence them by pressing the silence button, green lights appearing on all of their desks, but no one silenced. Well, not that Tyro could tell anyways. Pressing it three more times in hopes that will silence them, he finally gave up and slammed his hands on his desk.

"SILENCE!" Tyro yelled, silencing everyone in the room. Now he has their attention, and he WILL make them listen. "I thought we were a DEMOCRACY! Are we not supposed to hear both sides of a story, look at the evidence, and then make our final decision! From the sounds of it, you all have already decided on who is guilty and who is innocent without looking at all the evidence and all sides of the story! Now, if you won't listen to Linora's side of the story, then I have some advice for you!"

Tyro spot's Gaz Skywalker and Ozan Stari standing at the Jedi's seat to his left, and knew that, on the rare few occasions that they come to these council meetings, it is because they want to watch and make sure that the council is going to do the right thing. "You all can pack up your gear, return to your home planet, and retire from life in politics because, damn it all, if you all are going to be like this for every case, then just let your planet vote for some sensible senators that give a damn about listening to the evidence and doing things the way they're supposed to be!"

No one spoke up. The entire council didn't know how to respond to Tyro's outburst, and while he wasn't sure it was the best thing to do politically, it was the best thing to do for the innocent. Calming himself down, Tyro continues to tell Linora's story, and not a single senator made a peep.

The Blood Angel came out of hyper-space, Linora seeing Pok's capitol ships firing at the asteroids covering the planet. They left an opening just big enough for two squadron of fighters to squeeze through without running into each other, and that is all the space that the Blood Angel needed. Korvas Hunt brought the Blood Angel in, checking the ships systems. "Womp Rat, this is Korvas. The stealth field isn't working. What's going on?" Womp Rat quickly answered back.

"Well, by the looks of it, judging from the smoke and the small fire on the side, my guess is that it has short circuited. You activated too soon after leaving hyper-space." Korvas swore under his breath as the Blood Angel flew through the opening into the planet's atmosphere. More like hell, now that Korvas has a clear view of what's going on.

AA guns and anti-vehicle guns along high walls are firing at their allies, and while they are doing considerable amount of damage to the shields, the defenses look just as strong. "Korvas, we're ready down here." Fiona's voice said, coming over the com link. Tell us when to go."

Korvas looked over at Lyra, his pregnant wife, and then back at the battle before him. He has his own secret plan. If they couldn't win, and he can't get anyone on board, then he and his wife will fly away somewhere nice, like Corellia or Wayland. Maybe even Daylioussa, if they can afford it.

Lyra press a few buttons, and Korvas felt the ship fire off three proton torpedoes at the ray shield. When all three hit, Korvas brought the ship up, avoiding the ray shield. It was still up, but the Blood Angel wasn't giving it much time to rest or relax as she let the turbo-lasers start firing at the shields.

The ship shook as it is hit by the AA guns, and then Korvas a complete one eighty to start diving back at the shields. Lyra fires more torpedoes as several of Pok's ship come in behind her, doing the same thing. When all the torpedoes hit the ship, a small opening appeared. While the fighter's pulled up, the Blood Angel dive head first through the opening. Korvas quickly brought the com link up, yelling into it, "We're in!"

The loading ramp opened up, surprising Linora at how warm the air was. The Crimson Blades must have kept the area inside the ray shield warm so they those on patrol outside won't freeze their asses off. Linora and Fiona watch as the Blood Angel steer to the right, and then start circling a tall tower. Linora and Fiona both jump out, falling towards the roof of the tower.

Upon touching down, the two lovers rolled forward. When Linora stood up, her lightsaber was in hand but wasn't turned off while Fiona pulled out a XK-60 sniper rifle she had on her back, her newest FR-38 sniper rifle folded up and in her backpack, which is also contained with multiple explosives for sabotage. Linora quickly walk up to a hatch, staying low to the ground, and then activated her Lightsaber. When her blue blade popped out, she stuck the blade into the hatch, and formed a square along the edges.

When finished, Linora kicked the middle of the square, letting it fall to the ground below. Linora jump down, careful to make sure that she didn't make any noise. Linora motioned for Fiona to come down, and soon felt Fiona's presence next to her. "Our first stop is the turrets power generators. Take those out, and our land forces won't be harassed as much." Fiona nodded her head, and then took the rear as Linora took the lead, her Lightsaber turned off but not her fighting spirit.

As soon as the Blood Angel touches down, Chomp leapt out. He ran towards the giant, massive front doors, and head butted them. The doors fell to the ground almost like they were a tree in the way of an angry Rancor. Garen, F4-T6, and several other troopers that they picked up on a rendezvous on the way here all ran, or rolled, out. The seven troopers quickly made a perimeter as the Blood Angel lifted high above them towards the opening that the Crimson Daggers haven't been able to close yet. Once the Blood Angel was out back in the open and started to avoid the AA guns laser fire, Garen lead F4 and the seven troopers towards a side door.

Garen didn't know any of the pass codes, and he didn't have Chomps brute strength, so instead he did the next most logical thing. He shot the controls. As the doors slid open, F4 let out a low moan. ("You would've taken too long, and we are on a tight time table.") Looking back at the seven troopers, he motioned them in, growling at them. As they all pile through the doorway, Garen went in last after F4 as the droid slowly went in. Garen knows that their presence will not be kept secret for long, and due to how much security this base might have, he rather not be around to see what their full force feels like.

Jessica let out another loud groan as she felt another contraction come. Joe Charr held her hand tightly, hoping that Jessica can deal with the pain. The doctor helping Jessica through all of this is a tall, broad Ithorian with a white doctor's scrub on. ("Remember, keep breathing, Mrs. Stari. I can almost see… Yes, yes! There's the head!"

"I KNOW YOU CAN SEE THE HEAD! I CAN FEEL IT COMING OUT, YOU IDIOT!" Jessica yell's at the doctor, unable to cope with the pain. Jessica looked over at Joe, wishing that it was Volcano there and not him.

Joe smiled at her, saying, "Almost there, you just have to go a little bit farther." Jessica groaned again as the Ithorian spoke. ("I've got him!") The Ithorian stood up, a baby with patches of black hair on the top of his head. Jessica let out another groan as she felt another contraction. The second baby is coming, and it isn't any less painful than the first.

Jessica lost track of time as she pushed her second son through. When the pain stopped altogether, Jessica was only too happy, but what made her even happier was hearing the twin's crying. Jessica looked at her second son, a few strands of blond hair on his head. She reached out for him, and smiled the biggest smile when she felt the Ithorian doctor put the baby in her arms. She brought the baby closer to her, letting the doctor's assistants, two female Rodians, one a dark green while the other was a light green and slightly smaller, do what was necessary.

("What are their names?") The Ithorian doctor asks as he walked up to her with a datapad in hand.

She looked over at the baby with the black patch of hair, saying, "He's Drago." The Ithorian quickly wrote it down as Jessica said her second son's name. "He's Avix."

The Ithorian finished putting down the names, and then pocketed the datapad. ("I'll upload these unto the database.") He said, but Jessica didn't hear him. Her entire mind was set on Drago as Joe handed him over to Jessica, and Joe got to hold Avix.

Avix and Drago continued to cry, so Jessica decided to sing them a lullaby. "Sleep my little Avix. Let your dreams take wing, and one day when you are big and strong, you will be a noble…" She stopped. The next word was going to be Sith, but she decided against that, and instead replaced it with the word, "Jedi."

Linora cut down a Mon Calamari engineer, letting his corpse full upon the many corpses of the engineers that lay out on the ground. Fiona was planting the third charge unto the generator, and then backed up to the door, Linora leading the rear. Linora shut the door, and the two lovers quickly ran.

Linora felt the ground shake as the packs went off, effectively eliminating the AA guns and the anti-vehicle turrets. "That should give them the edge they need, now let's go and deal with Groex." Linora said as she and Fiona ran down the corridor, killing any of the security forces that tried to stop them.

Linora reached out, and sensed Groex Gal just two floor down, and he isn't lightly guarded. Now that she thinks about it, maybe she should take a detour instead.

Chomp ran down another hallway, expecting more security, just like the previous hallways, but was glad when he saw no one in there. He already killed enough of these security and their guns, he just wants to get farther in, distract them even more by how far he's getting into their base.

When he turned another corner, a massive door stands in his path. Chomp didn't slow down, ready to head butt the door. Chomp screech to a stop when the doors open up. Chomp slowly approached the door, his head low and ready to pounce or jump back. When he past the doors, he jumped forward when the doors closed behind him, the noise scaring him.

"Ah, what an interesting species you are." A feminine voice said over the loud speakers. "You will be fun to dissect later." Chomp looked around the tall, white room that he is now stuck in. Other than the door he just came from, there are five other doors that a Gorog can squeeze through. "I've never seen your species before, but I want to see what you can do. Here's a little test." One of the doors opens up, revealing a Rancor standing and ready to kill.

'I can easily kill it!' Chomp thought, sending his thoughts out towards the origins of the feminine voice.

"An telepath? How interesting, and your skin is made of something tough enough to stand against laser bolts, so I'll make sure not to go easy on you." The four other doors opened up, revealing even more rancors. "They haven't been fed in such a long time, and they are very, very hungry." The feminine voice snickered, and then said one last thing. "My children, it is time to feast."

Groex Gal watched as the fighters in his hanger bays flew out, going through the shields after the enemy fighters. To his right is Abraxis Carlon, and behind him is his apprentice, Bree Alder. Groex look over to his left, where his battle coordinator was. "What do you think we should do?"

("Send all power from areas of our base that isn't required to our shields. We need to keep them out of here at all cost, and keep our shields up.") The coordinator said, not looking away from the holographic image coming from the small hand-held holo-projector. The coordinator is a Kitonac, and while he may not look smart, he was the one to choose the location of this base and its defenses. Not only that, but he has also been able to help with coordinating almost all of the recruiting. If Groex had to retreat from this base, or even have one person live out of his entire organization, he will take his coordinator.

"Groex, I sense…" Abraxis grinned. "We have a few intruders. Other than the wookie's assault squad and the weird animal running through our base, I sense they also sent in a small stealth team, which consists of that troubling Fiona Solusar and… my old apprentice." Abraxis looked back at Bree before saying, "Let's go show them what happens when they interfere with our plans.

Bree only smiled, and followed her master out of Groex's chamber. Groex would normally argue for the two Jedi to stay if there is an enemy Jedi in there, but it would probably be better for him if he let them get the drop on the other Jedi before they get a chance to give them any surprises of their own, like taking out the shield generator. This should be an interesting turn out.

Garen, F4-T6, and the five troopers with them all ran into a barely lit room, F4-T6 surrounded by three of the troopers. Garen spun around, and quickly locked the door. When he turns around, and his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw two other doors that lead into the room.

("You two,") Garen growled at the two troopers that weren't guarding F4. ("Lock those other doors!"

"Yes sir!" The two troopers reply, and then ran off towards the door.

Garen expected the room, seeing a few tables, which Garen thought was used for food, but his stomach tightened when he saw the blood on them. The Crimson Daggers probably tortured people near the main terminal so they could record the information. F4 was already hard at work when Garen ordered the two other troopers to close the door, one arm dug into the socket on the front of the terminal.

"Garen, the doors are locked and sealed!" The two troopers said as they ran over to him.

("Good, now all of you, except for you F4, I need these table put on their sides against one another in two lines! If they do break through those doors, we are going to need something to stop their laser bolts from hitting us and F4!")

All of them saluted, and started to turn tables over, carry them, and then set up the barricades. Garen split the five men into two groups, the three with the big guns in the front while Garen, an trooper with a sniper rifle, and another trooper with a rifle in the back. ("F4, how much time do you need for download?") Garen said in a low growl.

F4 made a series of low beeps and clicks, turning its head towards Garen. ("I'm not sure we even have three minutes. Surely they know we're here by now!") Garen brought his head over the table as the sound of fists knocking on the door. ("We definitely don't have three minutes.")

Linora and Fiona ran down the hall, Linora using the force to keep her footsteps silent and Fiona was naturally gifted at being stealthy. Linora could feel Groex's prescence nearby. All they have to do is go through a room on their right that is coming up, down a hallway, and at the end of that hallway is Groex Gal, the man who will die for what he has put Linora through.

Linora stopped running when she reached the door, and pressed herself against the wall next to it as Fiona did the same on the opposite side. Linora's Lightsaber, which is still deactivated, is pressed against the panel, and then the blue blade popped out, slicing the panel. Linora jumped in front of the door, her Lightsaber poised to deflect blaster bolts while Linora stuck her head and her XK-60 sniper rifle around the door, ready to shoot anyone who thought of taking pot shots at her girlfriend. The room waswhite and big, big enough to hold two drop ships. Multiple lights shined down from the ceiling above, but what surprised Linora the most wasn't how white it was, or how bright it seemed to her, but who was waiting for her on the other end.

Standing tall and proud, his hands on his hips, stood abraxis Carlon, Linora's old master, and behind him stood Bree Alder, his new apprentice. Bree smiled widely as Abraxis only grinned. He then spoke in a low, menacing tone, saying, "Welcome to my new home, Linora."

Korvas swore as the group of old Tie Fighter's flew in behind him, firing at the Blood Angel. The Tie's obviously had illegal upgrades done to them, which explains why they're doing hell to the Blood Angels shields. "Lyra, fire at those Ties!" Korvas ordered ass he steered the blood Angel around to give Lyra a better shot. "Got it!" Lyra yelled over the sound of the turbo laser's firing.

The laser's hit all three Tie fighters, but not before two of them could launch three proton torpedos. The first two hit them directly, taking out their shields. As Korvas steered the Blood Angel hard to the left to avoid the last one, the ship shook as the proton torpedo hit the wing. Korvas and Lyra screamed as the Blood Angel started spinning out of control towards the snow below.

Korvas quickly looked over at his pregnant wifes stomach, only one thought on his mind. He unbuckled his seat, and stepped infront of Lyra's chair. When the Blood Angel hit, Lyra hit her head on the back of the chair losing conscience as the darkness took over, and a small, cool breeze came in from the outside.

To Be Continued In # 12 The Final Showdown Pt. 2/2


	12. The final showdown Pt 2

Lordess Chronicles

Part 12

The Final Showdown Pt. 2/2

" " = talking

' ' = Thinking

(" ") = Talking in different language

(' ') = Thinking in different language

Linora Lordess Holds her Lightsaber in front of her, her blue blade the only defense between her and the two opponents now standing before her. One of them is her old master, Abraxis Carlon, and the other is his new apprentice, Bree Alder. Crouching next to Linora is Fiona Solusar, her FR-58 sniper rifle pointing at Bree.

"I'm surprise you've made it this far." Abraxis says, crossing his arms. "I never knew you were this resourceful."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises." Linora replies, her hand getting sweaty. The last time she and her master fought she barely made it out alive, and he was alone last time, but now he has his apprentice with him, and unless Linora's force sensitivity is screwing with her, then Bree has an amazing connection to the force.

"Master, she's afraid." Bree says, an insane smile appearing on her face. "Can I fight her now?" Linora doesn't like where this is going, not one bit. If she wants to fight Linora all by herself, then she is either very cocky and hot headed, or very powerful.

"Wait! I want some answers!" Linora calls out. If this is the right thing to do to stall for time, Linora is not sure, but the longer she keeps them talking, the more time she has to think of a plan.

Abraxis grins, and then replies, "What harm can that do? What do you want to know?"

Linora looks at Bree, and then back to Abraxis, only one question popping in her mind. "Why are you doing all this? Why are you working for these pirates and betraying the Republic and the Jedi Order?"

Abraxis motions towards Bree, pride pouring off him. "She is why. As you can more than likely sense, she is extremely powerful in the force, the perfect force wielder to use against the Jedi."

"What do you mean? Why do you want to fight the Jedi Order? We're keepers of the peace, and…"

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Abraxis yells, clenching his hands. "The Jedi proclaim they are protectors of the peace and will do anything to protect the innocents, but I found that to be untrue. On my first mission after you became an master, I was sent to try and rescue an few hostages from some pirates, but when I tried to save them, one of the pirates shot a little girl in her ribs." Abraxis swallowed, holding back some tears. "Once I got all of them out of the pirate strong hold, I tried my best to heal that girl, but… but I couldn't save her! She died in my arms!" He looks Linora straight in her eyes, his rage boiling up. "If I could have used a little bit of the dark side, then I could have saved her instead of living with the memory of that girl dying in my arms! But the Jedi Code doesn't allow the use of the dark side for any reason, so now that little girl, who could have been a famous doctor is now dead. Who knows what she could have become? She was only seven!"

Linora finishes her plans, not entirely happy about the small chances of her survival, but the plan does allow Fiona and her crew to possibly get out of here alive. Abraxis calms himself down, letting himself relax into the force.

"So, now that I know how weak the Jedi Order is, I have started my own Jedi Order with her." Abraxis motions towards Bree, pride beaming off him. "She will be much stronger than any Jedi, and with the proper training, she could become as strong as Master Yoda." Linora gulps, fear running through her. She's not as brave as she just was.

"Master, can I kill her now?" Bree asks, wanting to kill Linora very badly. Abraxis smiles, and then puts a hand on her shoulder. "Alright, fine, but remember to hold back. We are not barbarian's, we give our enemies a fair game."

Bree nods, and then activates her Lightsaber, a yellow blade popping out. "Of course, Master." Bree slowly walks towards Linora, twirling her Lightsaber.

"Fiona, listen up." Linora says as she tightens her grip on her Lightsaber. "I need you to leave me to fight Bree and Abraxis, and try to…"

"Fuck that plan!" Fiona yells, looking into her sights. "I'm not leaving you alone to fight these two by yourself! You can barely handle Abraxis, and you want me to believe that you can fight the two of them by yourself? I'm not gonna let you get your ass chopped up while I'm off… what do you want me to do?"

Linora grins. "Kill Groex, and the rest of his guards."

Fiona looks over at Linora, her expression hidden under her bandages. "I continue to stick with what I said before: Fuck that plan!" She looks back into her scope, seeing Bree halfway to them.

"Fiona, please trust me." Linora says, her heart beat going faster with every one of Bree's steps. "I'm not a little girl, or a scared Kath Hound! I'm a Jedi Knight, and I can handle myself! Besides," Linora smiles at Fiona. "I know what I'm doing."

Fiona sighes, and then stands up, looking over at Bree. "I know I'm gonna regret this." Fiona runs to the wall to her left, and then starts running towards the other side of the room, clinging to the wall. Abraxis and Bree doesn't pay any attention to them, probably thinking that she isn't much of a threat. When Fiona reaches the door, she touches a button on the side of the door. The door slides open, but Fiona doesn't run out.

She turns around to look at Linora, fear for her lover creeping through her, and then quickly leaves. Linora watches the door close, and then looks back at Bree. Linora feels her hands getting slippery from the sweat, and hopes that the lightsaber doesn't slide out of her grasp because of it.

Linora prepares herself quickly, and then charges at Bree. Bree stops walking, smiling at the upcoming battle. When Linora is in range to block one of Bree's attacks, Linora somersaults over Bree, jumping over Bree's yellow blade. Linora lands behind Bree in a crouched position, her head below Bree's blade by mere inches. Linora tries to stab Bree, but Bree jumps back, pushing the Lightsaber away with her own.

Bree smiles at the challenge that Linora is presenting to her, and then slashes at Linora's head. Linora brings her Lightsaber up, the two of them locking their Lightsaber's together.

("Open fire!") Garen yells at the three human soldiers in front of him and the two to his left and right as the three doors on the opposite side of the room blow open. F4-T6 emits a series of beeps as it turns its head around to face Garen. ("No, we don't have two minutes thirty seconds!") Garen yells back as the human soldier directly in front of him gets shot in the stomach. ("Try downloading faster!")

Blaster fire zipping all around Garen, scorching the walls, Garen lets out a battle cry, and unleashes a flurry of blaster bolts. The Crimson Dagger goons are not very accurate, but they have numbers on their side.

Garen kills a Rodian with an E-11 blaster rifle, but only to find three more take his place. Garen ducks into cover as a volley of blaster bolts zip by where he once stood, the hairs on the top of his head fringed. ("F4, download faster") F4 replies back with a small sound that sounds like a moan. ("I don't care if you're going as fast as you can! Just go faster!") Garen stands up to fire to see his companions dead all around him, more crimson dagger thugs racing through the door. Garen ducks, grabs the man's blaster to the left of him, and holding both guns in both hands, stands up and starts firing at the goons.

Garen leaps over the two barricades, and jumps into the midst of the crowd of thugs. Garen fires both of his guns, leaping in every possible direction. The goons try to get a fix on him, but Garen's too fast, and when they fire blindly, they kill their allies. Garen just has to hold them off until F4 is done in about two minutes.

Chomp jumps to the left to dodge a raging Rancor, and then rolls to avoid a Rancor trying to grab him. The creatures are tough to kill in a pack, but they're not invincible. Chomp leaps towards the closest Rancor, too fast for the rancor to dodge or try to catch him. Landing on the top of the Rancor's head, Chomp uses his tale to stab the Rancor's right eye.

Jumping off as the Rancors brings its head back, roaring in pain and anger, Chomp lands on the arm of an second Rancor, but only to jump off as an third Rancor charges into the second. Chomp lands perfectly, but only seconds later is grabbed by one of the Rancor. Chomp growls at the Rancor as it brings Chomp closer to its mouth, wanting to eat him. Chomp snarls as his head is almost in its mouth, and then brings its tail around to stab the tongue.

Chomp falls to the floor, the Rancor screaming as blood pours out of its mouth. Chomp quickly turns around to bite the finger the Rancor he stabbed in the eye, tearing off a good chunk of the finger. Chomp is not going to go down easy, he will go down kicking and screaming.

Lyra slowly wakes up, groaning. Lyra's head aches badly, and she feels pain whenever she moves her left arm. ("Oh good, you're finally awake.") Lyra opens her eyes to see the speaker, even though the language is spoken by only one person on this whole ship. ("I was afraid I was too late to save you.") When Lyra's eyes got use to the lighting, she sees Womp Rat standing next to her bed, breathing on her.

His breath smells like he just gargle sewer water and then ate something she doesn't even want to guess at.

"What happened?" Lyra askes, curling up her nose and squinting her eyes. Can't he face the other direction?

("We crash landed, shot down by what I think was a few fighters. When we landed, a small gap appeared in the cockpit, letting in the sub-zero temperature. If it wasn't for the ships automatic heating system, you and Korvas would have frozen to death in a second.")

Lyra looks down at herself, seeing a few tears here and there on her shirt. The main one she is looking at is her stomach, where her child is forming right now. Then it clicks in her head.

"Where's Korvas!?" Lyra practically yells as she shoots straight up, causing Womp Rat to jump in surprise. Lyra's body now aches in pain at the sudden movement, but she ignores it. The only thing that she cares about is her child's father.

Womp Rat sighs, looking down at the ground. ("He was still conscience, but when I tried to save him, he threatened to kill me unless I saved you first. When I got you out of there, I looked back to see if I could help Korvas but…") Lyra puts her hand on Womp Rats mouth, silencing him.

"Please, don't say what you saw." Lyra begs. "I don't want to imagine anything like that." Womp Rat stares at Lyra. Is this really the cold hearted bitch he knew and hated for so many years?

("I understand.") Womp Rat says, and then turns towards a monitor on the wall to his left. ("From what I can tell, your bay is fine, but it's hard to get any readings on it at such an early age of pregnancy.") Womp Rat looks over at Lyra. "You should probably know that Korvas was hugging you when I found him, trying to keep you two alive. His legs were broken, keeping him from saving you two himself.")

Lyra lies back down, resting her head against the pillow. "Can we still fly?"

Womp Rat stays silent for several seconds, but then speaks up. "No, we can't. Our engines are beyond any repairs I can do with what we have, and while there's only one crack and I ray shielded it, the temperature will freeze the whole ship within six hours.")

"Can we shoot our guns?"

Womp Rat cocks his eyebrow. ("Well, only one of them. Why?")

Lyra sits up, and then puts her legs over the side of her bed. "Because we may not be able to move, but we can still fight. Warm the guns up while I bring power to the shields."

Seger We slowly leans back in his command chair, listening to the reports coming in. Linora only has two hours left before Seger will come down hard on them, him and all of his marines. Seger hopes that Linora can prove her innocence. While Seger will like to bring her in, he will never take in an innocent.

"General We, the coordinates are set in and all stations are green." Seger's second in command says. His second in command is Dern Sereta, also known as the 'Hunter' for not letting enemies the chance to retreat. "Shall we make the jump?" Seger turns to looks at Dern, his combed, white hair glinting in the light of the bridge, which also shows his vast amount of wrinkles.

Seger inhales deeply, and then lets it out slowly. "Make the jump." Seger turns around, and then starts ordering the crew on what to do. Seger brings his hand down to his communicator, and then brings it up while turning it on. "Lieutenant, prepare the marines for a quick jump and force capture." Seger uses the term Force capture when referring to capturing a trained force sensitive. Linora will not be able escape, whether she has the evidence or not.

Linora clashes her lightsaber with Bree's, sweat coming down her face. Bree smiles at Linora, and then whispers, "Come on, lesbian! You've been able to last this long, so you must be strong!" Bree push's Linora back using the force with ease, smiling brightly. "Stop holding back!"

Linora gets back into position, gasping. Linora is giving her best, but Bree is acting like Linora is but a mere child. Can she really hold her off until Fiona kills Groex? Or until F4 can send the evidence to Pok and his men? Will Fiona and the rest of her crew be able to get out of here in time?

"What's the hold up?" Bree yells, twirling her Lightsaber. "I want to get on with my life!" Linora starts forming a plan, and then, once she is sure of it, lunges at Bree. Bree smiles at her upcoming kill, and also lunges forward. The two start parrying and blocking blows, Bree messing with Linora.

Eventually, Bree disarms Linora, sending her Lightsaber flying behind Bree. Bree plants her hand on Linora's chest, and sent a surge of the force through her arm, sending Linora flying back into the wall. Linora hits the wall hard, surprised at how strong the force wave was. When Linora lands, Bree pounces on her, putting all of her weight on her left arm, which is on her chest.

"You are too easy, but this is still an amazing moment for me. My first kill in an actual Lightsaber duel! This is a proud moment for me!" She brings her yellow blade down to within inches of Linora's throat. "I shall savor this kill, Jedi, and I will enjoy it." Linora chuckles.

"Bree, you are amazingly strong, but you have one flaw." Bree raises an eyebrow at her.

"Oh? What's that?" A gasp escapes her lips as a blue blade goes through her chest. She looks behind her to find that Linora's Lightsaber seemed to act on its own, but Bree knows better. Linora reached out with the force while Bree was mocking, grabbed her weapon, and brought it back to her with the blade on, except Bree was in the way so the blade went through her instead of getting to its owner.

The blade disappears back into the hilt, and Bree lifeless body falls over, her lightabser rolling away from her. Linora picks up her Lightsaber in one hand, and Bree's Lightsaber in the other way. Abraxis growls, and then pulls out his lightsaber. "HOW DARE YOU!" He yells as two green blades pop out of his Lightsaber. "You're more resourceful than I thought, and you're better at thinking on your feet, but none of that matter's now." Abraxis smiles, and then grabs hold of his Lightsaber with both of his hands. "You won't live much longer."

Abraxis lunges forward, and clashes his two green blades with Linora's blue and yellow blades. The long awaited final battle between Linora and her ex-master has begun.

Garen and one other soldier are left to fend off the seemingly endless waves of thugs. ("F4, are you ready?") F4 makes three low whistles and then two beeps. ("Hurry it up, rust bucket! We…") The other soldier lets out a scream as a blaster bolt hits him square in his chest. ("I mean, I can't hold them off forever.") Garen ducks down, grabs a thermal detonator off the soldier's body, and then chucks it into the rank of enemies.

A deafening boom sounds through the room as a giant fireball engulfs half the thugs that managed to get into the room while a third of them are killed from the force of the explosion. An affirmative beep sounds behind Garen. Its F4, and he has just said that he has downloaded the information.

("Send the blasted information already!") F4 beeps affirmatively, and a small antennae with a radio dish pops out of the top of his domed head. Garen continues firing at the thugs who are slowly getting closer.

Garen see's no way out of here except for the door ways that the thugs are coming in, and his back is against the wall with limited ammo. F4 starts happily beeping as it yells out that the information was sent and retrieved by Pok's fleet. Garen growls an acknowledgement, and sends out a flurry of blaster shots. He only hits three Thugs, but those three are quickly replaced by six. How many men are working for Groex?

Soon groex lets out a frustrating cry when his blaster makes a clicking sound, indicating hehas no ammo. When Garen reaches for his belt to get another clip, his hand comes up empty. When Garen looks down to see where another clip might be, he finds he has none left. Garen ducks behind cover, mentally swearing. When he looks at the blasters around him, he sees they have all been hit with the blaster bolts, making them unusable.

Garen growls, and then leans in towards F4. ("F4, we won't get out of here alive, so I need you to activate protocol C-17.") F4 is silent, and then asks a question. ("I'm sure they won't let us live, but we don't have much of a choice. Fiona gave you that protocol for a reason, so now we should put it to use.") F4 gives a long, low beep, and then acknowledges.

Garen closes his eyes, one last thought entering his head. ('Fiona, I'm sorry I won't be there to protect you from any further dangers, but I am giving my life for you. Please don't throw my sacrifice away.')

Then Garen's life ends when F4's body blows apart, the entire explosion filling up the whole room.

Three of Groex's fighter's fly through the air, shooting at one of Pok's outdated X-wings. Laser fire hit the left side of the fighter on the right of their formation, causing it to spin into the fighter on the left side. The two fighter's explode on impact, and the last fighter tried to pull up and out away from whoever just killed his buddies.

He's too slow, though, for the turbo lasers got his ion engines, causing it to spin into a nearby mountain.

Lyra chuckles as she watches the last fighter explode. "Womp Rat, more power to the weapons and targeting systems! I had too much trouble targeting those fighters!" Womp Rat walks up behind her, where Lyra is sitting at a terminal used to control the guns in the captain's quarters.

("If you want more power to the guns, then I will have to divert power from the shields, which means all that zero degree temperature from outside in here, freezing us to death. Our shields are the only reason we haven't died yet from the cold!") Womp Rat walks away, muttering under her breath.

Usually, Lyra would yell at him since she didn't care for her safety, but it's not just herself anymore. Lyra puts her hand over her stomach, where her and her deceased lover's child is forming very slowly. Lyra wishes that he was saved instead, but is glad her child has a chance to live. She and Korvas never even got the chance to choose a name together!

Lyra puts those thoughts aside, and back to the terminal in front of her. These bastards have killed her husband, the father of her future child, and she will kill them for everything they have done!

Linora blocks an lower cut from her master that was aimed at her knee caps, and then immediately blocked the other side of his blade. Sweat comes down Linora's brow, using everything she can to keep from being butchered by Abraxis.

Linora is pushed down to the force by a sudden burst from the force. Abraxis brings his blade down towards Linora, aiming for the death blow, but Linora rolls out of the way, away from her superior opponent. Abraxis doesn't let Linora get back up, continually assaulting Linora. Linora then did something unexpected, something Abraxis didn't think of. Linora rolled again, but not away from him, but TOWARDS him!

Linora, catching Abraxis off guard, brought her foot up, kicking him square in the chest! Abraxis falls on his back, completely surprised at her sudden offensive. Linora springs up, and brings both lightsabers down on her former master.

Abraxis brings his Lightsaber up, blocking both of Linora's Lightsaber's. Abraxis twirls his Lightsaber sending both of Linora's Lightsaber's in two separate directions while the one that was Bree's was chopped in half while Linora's Lightsaber was sent somewhere to the other side of the room.

Abraxis sends a surge of force energy out towards Linora, sending her flying to the wall. Before Linora could move, she feels a sudden pressure on her, stopping all of her movements. Abraxis slowly walks towards her, rage on his face. Linora tried to do the same strategy she did with Bree, trying to bring her lightsaber towards her and stab her opponent in the back, but she finds that Abraxis is putting the same pressure that he is putting on Linora he is also putting on her Lightsaber.

"You have ruined my plans enough already, Linora, and while I've been going easy on you, but once you killed my one and only apprentice, I have decided that you have had your fun." Abraxis puts the tip of his lightsaber inches from her heart, whispering with pure hate in his voice, "You will pay for this." Abraxis seems to consider something, and then looks down where his Lightsaber is. "Actually, I have the perfect way for you to pay while also having an great honor."

Abraxis grabs her belt, saying, "I need my legacy to continue, and even though you're not my first choice, I can't wait to find a proper mate." Linora stares at her master, absolutely shocked. Linora knows that he has fallen to the dark side, yes, but is he actually willing to do rape?

"Don't act like you've never done this before, Linora. I sense the feelings between you and that pirate scum, and knowing her checkered past, you two have probably already done it plenty of times." Abraxis tears the belt off, a lustful look on his face. "Don't worry, though, I'll make sure you have an excellent time."

A familiar sound echoes through the room, abraxis's eyes widening, and then they close as his body falls over, the pressure on Linora's body disappearing. Linora grabs the belt, and looks on the other side of the room where, in an open doorway, stands Fiona Solusar, smoke coming out of her recently fired FR-58 sniper Rifle.

"Stay the hell away from my girlfriend, you son of a bitch." Fiona says as she walks into the room.

"Fiona? I thought I told you to…"

"To go on without you? Sorry, but that will never happen! As long as I'm around, I'm now your guardian angel!" She looks at Bree's dead body, and then at Abraxis. "Seems like we've done our fair share of carnage here."

Linora stands up, and reaches out to her Lightsaber. The Lightsaber flies towards her, and she grabs it with her right hand. She looks at the Lightsaber, sighing. It is absolutely crushed. "Whoa, what happened to that!"

"Abraxis was putting a lot of pressure on it to make sure that I couldn't call it towards me. It seems like he put a little too much pressure on it." Linora looks back at Abraxis, and his Lightsaber flies towards her. When she grabs it, two green blades pop out. "I know how to use one of these well enough to finish this job."

As the two lovers walk out of the room, Fiona asks Linora an important question. "Linora, your master has just died, the man that has framed you for betraying the Republic. This must be hard for you, right?" Linora looks back at Abraxis's lifeless body, and then back at Fiona.

"Let's just kill Groex and get the hell out of here."

Pok's four sub-zero carriers finally punched a hole big enough for them to get in. When the sub-zero carriers all got in, the shield got enough power to close up the hole again, stopping the zero-degree weather from getting in.

The back of the carriers open up, and thirty soldiers run out of each sub-zero carrier. A female Gamorrean exits out of one holding two E-11 blaster rifles, one in each hand. ("Let's move, you rancor-loving Hutt's! I want ten soldiers to stay out here to defend the carriers! I then want half of those left to come with me to hold important locations while the other half move out and weaken the enemies numbers!")

Ten humans with heavy machine guns stay back with the carriers while forty of them go up to the main doorway. They all charge in, guns ready to fire and kill any survivors. The female Gamorrean leads the other forty soldiers in two minutes after the first group went in, and starts towards the power generator. The battle is already won, they just don't know it yet.

Groex swears under his breath as Abraxis fails to pick up his communicator again. What's going on? He's too strong to have been killed by Linora, so is he just too busy right now? "What the fuck's taking him so long?" Groex says under his breath.

He looks around his room where fifteen bodyguards are armed and ready to give their lives to defend him. Hopefully they won't have to, but with the way things are going, that will probably be the case. "Damn it all! I can't take this anymore! We've lost the battle, but this isn't our last bbase! We're going to the hanger everyone! If I get out of here alive, then whoever is left will get a very good award, one that no one can say no to."

As Groex stands up, the door to his office opens, and a lone figure with a double-sided green lightsaber charges in, cutting his men to pieces. As Groex ducks behind his desk, he sees the wielder is not Abraxis, but is that Jedi bitch Linora! Was she actually able to kill Abraxis and his bitch of an apprentice? The Lightsaber continues to deflect blaster bolts and continue to kill his men for the next ten seconds until the Lightsaber turn off. Groex looks over his desk, and he see's his men lay slain all over the ground, but no Jedi in sight.

Groex inhales deeply when he feels something cold and metallic go up against his back. "Don't move or you're dead!" Linora whispers into his ear. "If you think I'm lying, then call my bluff!"

Groex raises his hands in the air, saying, "Alright, I surrender! Please don't kill me!" Fiona enters the room, looking at the mess of dead bodies everywhere.

"You sure don't show any mercy, huh? That's fine by me." Fiona walks up to Groex, smiling underneath her wrappings. "You shouldn't have betrayed me, Groex. Those who try to back stab me get screwed in the end."

Seger We exits the drop ship along with ten other Clone Marines. They quickly surround the almost empty courtyard along with twenty other Clone Marines. Three figures are in the court yard that aren't Clone marines. Two are standing while one is on his knees.

Seger walks up to them recognizing all three of them as Linora Lordess, Fiona Solusar, and Groex Gal. When Seger reaches them, which took about seven seconds, his Clone Marines have completely secured the courtyards. "Linora, I received the information from Pok and his fleet. I'm glad that you're innocent, but I'm sad to hear about Abraxis. I'm guessing he's dead?"

"He didn't give me any choice." Linora says, looking unphased as she tells Seger the news.

"Well it's better than letting him live. If you want, you can come back to Coruscant with us and testify, or I can with all the evidence I now have. Either way, you're home free." Fiona walks up to Linora, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, it's been fun and all, but it seems like this is where we part our ways." Linora sees the sadness in her eyes, and can tell that she doesn't want her to go away. "Have fun being a Jedi and all, and who knows?" Fiona brings her hand back from Linora's shoulder. "We may see each other again. After all, this galaxy isn't as big as you think."

Before Linora could speak up, Seger breaks into the conversation. "Fiona, your ship has been picked up and is currently under repairs on my ship. Your ship and the two crew members are okay and in perfect health." Fiona looks at him squarely in the eyes, not able to hide her shocked expression even under her wrappings.

"Don't you mean THREE crew members? I have Lyra, Korvas, and Womp Rat still on that ship when we left!"

"I'm sorry, but when the ship crashed Korvas didn't survive. Lyra and her child are alright though, and Womp rat, other than his smell, is just as healthy. Also, your pet Chomp is also on the ship, saying he is full because he ate a few Rancor corpses. Where he'd find Rancor's here I don't have the faintest idea."

Fiona chuckles to herself. "That's just great! I've lost my engineer, my best friend Garen, my pilot, and my astromech droid. All I have left are the second best now." Linora smiles, and then hugs Fiona.

"You still have me." Linora whispers into her Fiona's ear. Linora can feel Fiona fill up with happiness, and then she returns the hug. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Linora and Fiona walk into the cockpit where Lyra sits in the pilot's seat with Womp Rat standing next to her while Chomp sits next to the co-pilots seat. "Well, what's our plan? Who's staying and who's going?"

Chomp walks forward. 'I will like to be dropped off at a nice, forest planet with no life on it except for wild life. That will do me just fine.'

"Alright, I know just the place! Anyone else want to back out?" No one spoke. "Great! Now let's get out of here, drop Chomp off, and then head off to Nar Shadda! After everything we've been through, I think we all need some time to relax. Besides, we need to start recruiting new team members, and Nar Shadda is the best place to do it!"

Linora smiles, and then sits down in the co-pilots seat. "Linora, put in the coordinates for the forest moon of Drefert. No one lives in that sector." Linora nods, and then finishes putting in the coordinates. Pulling a switch, the stars turn into long lines, Linora's new life as a pirate beginning now.

Horuck Falco enters his house, smiling. He cannot wait to see his pregnant wife, Sarli Falco. She is eight month's pregnant, and they are expecting a baby boy. "Horuck?" Horuck looks over to his right, and smiles when he sees his pregnant wife in an bathrobe, her long, black hair let down and wet. "I didn't expect to see you back so soon." Sarli walks up to Horuck, who embraces her in a nice, gentle, loving hug.

Horuck smiles when he feels his son kick. "He sure does have a strong kick." Horuck whispers into Sarli's ear.

"He's been kicking a lot for the past two days, I think he's ready to come out and meet his wonderful father." Horuck chuckles.

"More likely he wants to meet his mother, but let's not get into this conversation again. How are you feeling?" Sarli smiles, and then lays her head on Horuck's chest.

"I just finished taking a nice, long hot shower. Also," She looks over at an empty plate on the kitchen table. "I just finished eating three nerf steaks with a kark load of peanut butter on each one. I've also had four cups of milk." She feels his arms go down to her waist, pulling her in closer. "Then I still had enough room for desert. I feel so fat."

Horuck whispers, "You're not fat, that's just the pregnancy talking. You're eating for two now, remember?" Sarli doesn't answer, she just snuggles her head on Horucks chest. They stay quiet for a whole minute, the two enjoying one another's company. Finally, Horuck speaks up. "You wanna go to bed? Just sleep for the rest of the day?" Sarli nods, and as they start walking upstairs, Horuck remembers some very important information.

"Sarli, you know the Council are trying to decide who the new galactic guardian should be, right?" Sarli looks up at Horuck.

"Yeah I do. So what?" When Sarli see's his smile, she can't help but feel over joyed. "You mean you're…"

"I'm one of the candidates, yes. You're speaking with the possible new galactic guardian!" Sarli giggles as they enter their room.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, It's justthat, well, I'm happy." Sarli puts both of her hands on her stomach, saying, "If you do become the Galactic Guardian, just imagine how proud X'lor will be of you." The married couple lies down on their bed, and snuggle close to each other.

Horuck puts his arm over her waist as Sarli puts her hands on his shoulders. They fall asleep like this, the both of them hardly able to keep their excitement and happiness hidden.

In just one month, they are going to be parents!

To Be Continued In Falco Chronicles # 1 New life, new journey


End file.
